


Investing in the Future

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: James and Lily made sure they invested in the future of their family. Harry's just excited about dinosaurs. Edited and fleshed out some from the first version.





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own HP or JP_

**_Edited_ **

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Harry walked through the Alley, keeping his head down to keep from being recognised. Getting to Diagon Alley had not been easy but he had managed to convince his Aunt that if he had some more books to keep him occupied in his room then it would be better. So, Uncle Vernon had dropped him off on the way to taking Dudley somewhere and would pick him up later in the afternoon. He still had some of the money he had taken out of Gringotts before school, so his first act had been to grab a meal in the Leaky Cauldron. Now he was heading for the bank. The goblins had been very intimidating when he’d come last time, but he’d also been with Hagrid then. This time he was on his own, and it was scary but not scarier than facing Voldemort. Thankfully the bank wasn’t overly busy, so he got into line, he just hoped there was a way to access his vault without his key since Hagrid had kept it. He assumed it had been given back to the Headmaster for safe keeping but how was he going to get his school supplies when the lists were sent out?

 

“Yes?” the goblin asked as it was Harry’s turn, leaning forward to scowl down at him.

 

Harry took a deep breath and refused to be cowed. “I need to access my vault.”

 

“Key,” was the gruff answer.

 

“I’ve never had my key sir. Hagrid had it last year and he gave it back to Headmaster Dumbledore as far as I know,” Harry quickly answered.

 

“You allowed another to have your key?” the goblin demanded, leaning further over his counter.

 

“I was raised by muggles, sir. I only found out about being a wizard before the start of school last year,” Harry kept his voice down, not wanting anyone else to hear and maybe realise who he was.

 

“Name?”

 

Harry glanced around and then leant in, rising up on tiptoes to do so. “Harry Potter, sir.”

 

The goblin frowned and then pointed to a hallway just off the main floor. “Wait on the bench there.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Harry went and took a seat in the dim hallway, trying not to fidget from nerves. He sat for maybe ten minutes before he was summoned by another goblin and led into an office.

 

“Use this quill and sign your full name on the parchment,” the goblin seated behind the desk ordered as the door closed. Harry sat down and took the quill, writing out Harry James Potter, jerking slightly at the stinging pain. He saw his name appear on the back of his hand, bleeding very briefly before healing. He stared in awe as his parents’ names appeared on the parchment above his. “Welcome to Gringotts Heir Potter. Now, why did you give your key to someone?”

 

“But I didn’t. Hagrid said Dumbledore gave it to him when we were here last year,” Harry was quick to explain.

 

The goblin frowned and began reading over some form of records. “And what of your account statement?”

 

“My what?” he frowned in confusion, he’d seen Uncle Vernon get those from his bank, but he hadn’t realised Wizards used them too.

 

“Gringotts sends out two statements a year for trust funds, to help teach young Heirs about money management,” the goblin explained, none too happy about the waste of time.

 

“What do you mean Heir? And I never get any mail, sir,” Harry answered honestly, which lead to several hours locked away with the goblin who was actually the Potter account manager, Slipknife. He’d learnt more about his family than he’d imagined and on his right ring finger sat the Heirs ring, hidden from view, but he could still feel it. Finding out he had a hereditary seat on the Wizengamot had been interesting, he needed to learn a lot more about the government before he was of age to take that seat though. He had money, as in he never had to work kind of money. It had just been sitting there for the last decade though, something the goblins didn’t like. His parents had made investments, which was normal, but thanks to his Mum they had also invested in the Muggle world.

 

One company had him really interested, InGen, owned by John Hammond although it turned out his parents had invested a nice chunk in the company when the man had needed money back in the mid-seventies. Because of that, many reports had been sent over the years and what had caught his attention was the mention of dinosaurs. He knew if he wasn’t attending Hogwarts then he would be working to go to University to be a Palaeontologist, like the one who had come and given a talk at his primary school once. In his backpack was a document folio full of financial statements, company information…. everything he needed to go over and learn about the Potter financials before deciding what to keep, sell or buy. The best thing was it had magical security so even if his Uncle found it, he wouldn’t be able to get to the documents inside.

 

He was running out of time in the Alley, so he quickly went to the bookstore and found two books on the British Magical Government, one on the notable families, two on potions to try and help his grades there and another on Defence that wasn’t a textbook. He made it back to the meeting point with five minutes to spare, ignoring his Uncle’s annoyance at him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John Hammond was shocked, after all these years to have a letter from the Potter family. He was even more shocked to find a letter in a child’s hand, but he read it and was instantly upset. How had he not heard of Lily and James’ deaths? He had only met them twice but they had been a wonderful young couple. The letter was from their only child, Harry, who had just found out about him. He remembered hearing of the boys’ birth, only months after his own granddaughter Lex had been born. He would have to ensure he was invited to the grand opening, without the Potters money there may not have ever been a park.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry was glad he’d managed the trip to the Alley back at the beginning of vacation because it meant he had things to read now that he was locked in. All because of some crazy House Elf saying there was going to be danger at the school. It couldn’t be worse than Voldemort as a teacher! He had to believe that when he didn’t show up someone would come looking. It was the law to attend school until he had his OWL’s, they couldn’t keep him locked up here. Food would be an issue before then, thin soup and stale bread were not enough for him and Hedwig. If the bars weren’t on the window he would risk his Uncle’s wrath to smash the lock and let her fly to safety.

 

He pulled out goblins folio and went to work, trying to ignore the gnawing hunger. There was a lot of information and some of it went way over his head. The only one he had already read over fully was InGen, he’d written to Mr. Hammond and had received a reply the day before being locked in, including an invitation to see the wildlife park his family’s money had helped create…. a wildlife park full of real live dinosaurs! The park was set to open late next year, while he was in school, so he was hoping to maybe arrange something during the summer holidays instead, though how he would get around the Dursley’s he wasn’t sure yet.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Slipknife scowled and contacted his manager, someone was interfering with Heir Potter again and he would not allow it. The child had a good head for business, for a human child anyway. Should anything fatal happen to him the Ministry would attempt to claim the Potter money and he would be out of a job, something he would not allow!

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Two days later Harry was escorted from the Dursley’s, hopefully for the last time, by Ron’s eldest brother. The goblins had sent Bill to check on him since he wasn’t answering their correspondence, why did they notice and not his friends?

 

The eldest Weasley son had been back in the country for a few days and had jumped at the chance to meet his little brothers best friend. His reaction to finding the boy and his owl locked up and half-starved had left the family cowering as they were faced with a fully trained and of age wizard. When an owl arrived with a letter, Bill quickly grabbed the owl and wrote out a response, sending it off to the Ministry, explaining the magic had been done by an adult, not Harry. He then apparated them to Gringotts where Harry and Hedwig were taken off to the Healers while Bill went to write a report on what he had seen and found at the Dursley’s. Gringotts could not bring charges themselves…. but they could hire a lawyer for him.

 

The lawyer they hired was one Ted Tonks and Harry was moved into their house since he couldn’t stay at Gringotts. It was a big surprise to find out he was related to Andromeda Tonks through his Grandmother as both women had been born Black’s. While Ted went to work on legal matters, Andromeda began teaching Harry everything he should have learnt long before attending Hogwarts, as well as fattening him up, while their daughter gave him helpful hints on defence since she was training to be an Auror. He didn’t have very long with them before school went back but it was long enough for a muggle custody hearing where the Tonks’ were awarded custody of him and the Dursley’s were arrested for child abuse and a few other crimes.

 

It only took a few hours after the owl delivered his school list for Albus Dumbledore to show up on the doorstep. He was rather shocked to be confronted by an angry Andromeda. He tried to guilt trip Harry over leaving his family vulnerable to attack by Death Eaters and that really made Harry upset. He had thought Dumbledore cared about him, but now he was really wondering about the man’s obsessive interest in him. As soon as he left Ted went to the Ministry to file custody papers, they had been avoiding it since that could cause issues, they weren’t his only living, if distant, relatives. Andromeda had two sisters after all and only one of them was locked away for life. Everyone in the house knew his life was over if the Malfoy’s got their hands on him. Thankfully the clerk on duty filed the papers without really looking them over, used to dealing with Ted as a respected Barrister.

 

With that taken care of Nymphadora decided Harry needed to relax and have fun so she started taking him on trips to see the sights of London, as well as shopping since he’d hit a growth spurt. The two had a lot of fun and the two adults were happy about that. Nym hadn’t had a lot of friends at Hogwarts due to her abilities and Harry had been isolated by his bully of a cousin. The two bonded quickly, despite the gap in their ages.

 

When the time came to go to the Alley to buy his things all three Tonks went with him, serving as protection and also wanting to enjoy a shopping trip with him. Everything went well until they reached Flourish & Blotts where the line was out the door because Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing.   
  


“Harry!”

 

He barely caught the dark-haired missile, spinning slightly to absorb the momentum. “Hi, Hermione.”

 

“Where have you been? Why didn’t you answer my letters?” She demanded as she moved back to look him over, he looked…different. He’d grown a bit, but he also looked happier.

 

He unconsciously shifted back at the onslaught and Ted put a hand on his shoulder. “You must be Miss Granger. Ted Tonks, Barrister, this is my wife Andromeda and our daughter Nymphadora.”

 

“Pleased to meet you,” she looked between the four in confusion, why were they with Harry?

 

“The Tonks’ are my guardians now Hermione,” Harry told her nervously and she blinked in shock.

 

“The Dursley’s?” Had his family been hurt or worse?

 

“In a prison where they belong,” Nymphadora growled in disgust for how they had treated her cousin.

 

“Oh… are you here for school books?” Hermione changed the topic, she wasn’t always the best with emotions, and Harry nodded. “Gilderoy Lockhart just announced he’s this year’s Defence Professor.”

 

“That explains the ridiculous book list. Doesn’t the man realise that could bankrupt some families?” Andromeda frowned and then she caught sight of something in the shop. “Oh dear.” They turned to see what she had, a physical brawl between Lucius and Arthur. Thankfully Hagrid broke them up. “Harry why don’t you and Miss Granger go get ice cream, I shall get your books.”

 

Harry looked at Hermione who went to ask her parents, the elder Grangers joining them to get away from the people interested in the fight. They settled down at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to talk about their holidays.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Of course, after the happy ending to his holidays, the start of school was horrible. Snape was worse this year if that was possible and Malfoy kept sneering at the Tonk’s because Ted was a muggleborn. By the time Halloween arrived, he was ready to go home, and it felt really good to know he had a home now. Ron was being a bit of a prat over the Tonks’ taking him in and his not answering letters, despite his explaining about Dobby. He really didn’t understand him sometimes, Ron had a loving family and now Harry finally had one too so what was there to be jealous of?

 

Lockhart was a nightmare and Ted had ended up coming to the school to serve the man with the magical worlds’ version of a restraining order to keep him from hassling Harry in class. When Harry had explained about the class, Ted had begun investigating and was not liking what he was finding. Unfortunately, gathering evidence was rather difficult due to Lockhart’s favoured spell.

 

When Halloween arrived, Harry stayed in the dorm rather than go to the Feast. This year it really felt real, this was the day his parents had died, and he had been attacked. He just couldn’t join them in celebrating. That meant that when Mrs. Norris was found he was the only student unaccounted for.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry crossed his arms and glared at the gathered Professors, he didn’t even know why Snape was there. McGonagall made sense since she was his Head of House, not that she ever did anything to help her students. “I didn’t leave the dorm, ask the Fat Lady. You might enjoy celebrating my parent’s horrible deaths, but I will not,” he snapped, and McGonagall gasped in shock.

 

“You must understand my boy that this does not look good,” Albus offered and Harry glared angrily at the man he had once looked up too.

 

“What doesn’t look good is you dragging me in here. If you are going to accuse me then call my guardians!”

 

“I am sure that is not necessary.”

 

“No! I will not stand here and be accused when I did nothing. Call them.” They didn’t, but they eventually let him return to the dorm where he got the cold shoulder from the other Gryffindor’s. “Before assuming, I was here the whole time. I have no desire to celebrate the day I became an orphan. Ask the Fat Lady, I never left the dorm. Goodnight.” He went upstairs to go to bed.

 

The next few days were horrible as the other students decided he was the Heir. Only Hermione stuck with him although Neville did sit nearby. Unknown to him it was a good thing he missed the Duelling Club, spending the time in the library with Hermione, studying instead since they had both guessed Lockhart would be in charge. Because he skipped he wasn’t revealed as a Parselmouth to the whole school.

 

Unfortunately, his arm was broken in the Quidditch match thanks to a crazy Bludger and no one stopped Lockhart trying to ‘help’. The idiot vanished the bones in his arm and Harry was quickly admitted to the hospital wing for a very painful night and another run in with Dobby. That meant he was wide awake, if in pain, when they brought in a petrified Colin Creevey. He struggled to sit up, watching as Colin’s camera was opened to release smoke and reveal melted innards. He shifted and groaned in pain, alerting Madam Pomphrey to the fact he was awake. She rushed over and quickly forced him to drink some Dreamless Sleep.

 

He was released in the morning in time for breakfast and walked into the Great Hall to have it fall silent and everyone stare at him. “Are you all idiots?” He demanded, hands balled into fists. “Use your brains for once,” the twelve-year-old yelled at them even as Snape began to get up. “I was sedated in the Hospital Wing because our fool of a Defence Professor decided to play doctor and literally vanished the bones in my arm!” he turned and stormed from the room, heading for his dorm where he grabbed parchment and began to write. Hedwig, beautiful and smart as she was, appeared as he sealed the envelope. “To Ted as fast as you can.” He then went to his bed and curled up in a miserable ball. It wasn’t meant to be like this.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ted Tonks smirked as he entered the Great Hall, two Aurors with him. He was really looking forward to this after all the problems the fop had caused his ward and Amelia had happily agreed once he had explained everything.

 

The hall fell silent as Albus stood. “Aurors, Barrister Tonks, shall we speak in my office?”

 

“No need Headmaster,” Ted answered and nodded to the Aurors.

 

“Gilderoy Lockhart, you are under arrest. Surrender your wand and come quietly or be subdued,” the young man in the lead ordered and Lockhart stared in confusion at them

 

“What? You must be mistaken! Don’t you know who I am?”

 

“A fraud,” Ted’s smirk widened as the Auror’s began reading out the list of charges, the latest being the assault on Harry but there was a long list of illegal obliviations and assaults on others as well. Ted then unrolled a scroll. “This is a signed affidavit confirming that Harry James Potter is in no way involved in the attacks m at Hogwarts. A record is being taken of everyone who is falsely accusing my client or even attacking him. Should this behaviour continue you will find yourself in court, being sued for defamation of character and assault. This is the only warning you will receive.” He turned to stare down the students before posting the signed affidavit to the wall near the doors, making sure the official seals were very noticeable.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ron?” Harry asked as the other boy approached, skin white with fear. An announcement had just been made for students to return to their common rooms which had sealed.

 

“Have you seen Ginny?” Ron demanded, and Harry noticed the twins checking the other students.

 

“Your sister? I’ve barely seen her all year,” Harry wished Hermione was there, but she was in the hospital wing, petrified.

 

“We can’t find her.”

 

Harry frowned, he and Ron hadn’t exactly been friends this year…. but if Ginny was missing then that went beyond friendship. “Where’s McGonagall?”

 

“Hasn’t come to check we’re all here,” Alicia answered as she joined them, having done her own headcount. “Everyone else is accounted for.”

 

“Okay. I know the Headmaster’s password, I’ll go tell him,” Harry offered, he should be safe enough under his cloak.

 

“That will take too long!” Ron snapped.

 

“What do you want to do? Look for her alone? The castle is too big!” Harry was relieved as Hedwig swooped in, he grabbed some parchment and quickly wrote two notes. “To the Headmaster or McGonagall as fast as you can and then Ted.” She hooted and took off.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dumbledore took the note from Hedwig and read it, frowning. Her skeleton…it appeared Miss Weasley had been taken to the Chamber. He adjusted the wards, unsealing the Gryffindor common room. Now he just had to wait for Harry to find and save her.

 

_TBC…_

_Some fleshing out and mistakes fixed from the first version._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Ted accepted the note from Hedwig and blanched as he read over Harry’s quick explanation, praying the Headmaster acted swiftly since he knew the child would have contacted someone in the school first. He quickly got up and went to the Floo, calling Amelia Bones.

 

“Barrister Tonks? What is it?” She asked as she answered, wondering what else he had dug up since Lockhart’s arrest.

 

“A student has gone missing at Hogwarts, Miss Ginevra Weasley, first year student and Arthur’s youngest. The students have been sealed in their common rooms, but my ward did send a message to the Headmaster. With all the attacks this year….”

 

“Attacks?” she demanded, what attacks? “Come through,” she ordered, unlocking her fireplace, so he quickly entered the Floo, stepping out easily into her office, dusting himself off swiftly.

 

“Hasn’t Susan mentioned? It started on Halloween with Mrs Norris, found outside the second-floor girls bathroom, petrified. There was also a message saying the Chamber of Secrets had been opened again, enemies of the heir beware. Since then several students have been petrified,” he answered as he took a seat, and she frowned.

 

“No, her letters have said nothing,” Amelia hit the call button and her secretary entered. “Get me a response team, full gear. And tell Arthur Weasley to come as well.” That was not protocol but if he was still in the building, she wanted him in her office where she could break the news in person.

 

“Yes Ma’am.” She quickly left to call the on-duty response team.

 

The team leader was soon in Amelia’s office, in full gear. “Director,” Kingsley greeted.

 

“We’re going to Hogwarts, a student has gone missing after a series of attacks that have left others petrified,” she then looked to Ted. “Did your ward mention any theories being offered on the attacker?”

 

“The Chamber of Secrets was meant to belong to Slytherin and he was obsessed with snakes. But no known snake can petrify. The only ‘theory’ was that he was behind it however those were baseless.”

 

“You’re sure?” She demanded, and he smirked slightly.

 

“Do you know who my ward is Madam Bones?”

 

“No…I didn’t even know you had one,” and she should have known with how often her department dealt with Ted.

 

“Harry Potter. For the first attack he was alone in the dorm as he refuses to feast and celebrate the fact his parents were brutally murdered. The Fat Lady confirmed he never left but that wasn’t enough to stop the rumours. For the second attack he was sedated in the Hospital Wing after the fraud Lockhart vanished the bones in his arm. He ended up giving a legal affidavit and I left it in the great hall when Lockhart was arrested, I also threatened those spreading rumours and out right attacking him with legal action,” Ted quickly explained, knowing they had little time if they wanted to find the girl.

 

“I see,” she wanted to ask if Susan was on that list but surely her niece had more sense than to attack another Heir?

 

“Even if a creature is responsible there must be a human or near-human involved for the message to have been written.” Kingsley interjected.

 

“Agreed,” Amelia stood and put on her own armour. “We will use my Floo, I will try to contact Minerva to gain entrance via her office. Otherwise we will Floo to the Three Broomsticks and fly from there.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” He left to gather his team.

 

“Ted…”

 

“I’m coming, if only to pull Harry out for safety.”

 

“You’ll bring Susan as well and return to my office.” She could at least keep two students safe.

 

“Agreed,” she didn’t even have to ask, Ted would be pulling all the kids out if he had the authority. A knock sounded, and Arthur stared at them in bewilderment.

 

“I was summoned?”

 

“Sit down Arthur, please,” she answered as Ted stood, giving up his seat to the man.

 

“What has happened?” Arthur asked, fear growing so the two quickly explained and then Amelia gave him some Firewhisky for his nerves. “I need to call Molly and then I will meet you at the school,” he told them as he ran for the door, fear lending him speed as he rushed to his office to call his wife and tell her their only daughter was missing. What would they do if something happened to Ginny?

 

Amelia activated the Floo and called for Minerva who thankfully had returned briefly to her office. She was shocked but allowed the team plus Amelia and Ted through. “Albus didn’t tell me he called you.”

 

“He didn’t. Barrister Tonks informed me of the missing Miss Weasley thanks to a message from Mr Potter.”

 

“Miss Weasley?” Minerva gasped, and Amelia frowned.

 

“Didn’t you know?” she demanded, how could Minerva not know one of her cubs was missing?

 

“There is a message, but we haven’t found out who, other than female,” she quickly explained. Ginny Weasley, one of hers, was missing? Surely her brothers would have been watching out for her.

 

“If you had checked on your House you would know,” there was definite censure in Amelia’s voice and Minerva bristled but then deflated, she knew she had not done what she should have.

 

“Albus sealed the Common rooms to keep the children safe.”

 

“Show us this message,” Amelia ordered. “Ted, retrieve Mr Potter and Susan and take them through to the Ministry, actually you have my permission to take Susan to your home.”

 

“Thank you,” Ted nodded and then looked to Minerva who gave him the override for those two common rooms. He left the office swiftly, needing to find the boy who had become dear to his family.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Guys, we need a teacher!” Harry yelled after the four Weasley boys as they hurried through the halls. Why hadn’t the common room remained sealed? Heck, why hadn’t Prefect Percy done something far more sensible like call a teacher rather than run off? They had no idea where Ginny was, the twins had said something about her not being on a map. Even if they found her, they had no clue what or who was behind the attacks or how to stop them. This was worse than last year!

 

“Harry!” the familiar voice had him stop, relieved.

 

“Ted!” He ran to his guardian who hugged him, still a novelty for the boy and he pressed into the hold, feeling safe finally.

 

“How are you out of the common room?” the Barrister demanded, warily looking around, wand out.

 

“It was open. Ron and his brothers wouldn’t wait for help to come, they ran off and I followed to try and get them to find a teacher… they went that way.” he pointed and watched in awe as Ted raised his wand and a silvery bird emerged before speeding off.

 

“I’ve alerted the Auror team I arrived with. Come, I’m taking you and Susan Bones home for safety. We need to get your trunk,” Ted urged him back towards the dorm.

 

“Why only us?”

 

“Because I can legally take you as my ward, and Susan’s Aunt is here and gave me permission to take her,” he explained as they reached the portrait and Harry gave the password. The students shifted at their entrance. “I do not know why your tower has been unsealed but please remain inside. An Auror response team as well as Madame Bones are in the castle, searching for the attacker and Miss Weasley. I suggest you all pack as the if they cannot find them the next step will be to close the school.” Harry came back with his trunk and Ted shrunk it, putting it in his pocket. “Move quickly and quietly, understand? Wand out too,” he ordered, and Harry nodded, scared but not willing to show it.

 

They quickly walked through the halls, heading down to reach the Hufflepuff dorm., the Castle eerily silent around them. Not even the ghosts were around which was really strange. Ted tapped out the correct code on the barrels and then tapped again, override code he had been given. The barrel opened, and they entered, walking up the sloping, earthy passage and into the cosy, low-ceilinged room. Harry looked around curiously as the students stared in shock.

 

“Susan Bones,” Ted called, and the girl stood. “Pack your trunk. Your Aunt has asked me to take you to my home while she deals with the issues here.” Ted then gave the password Amelia had given him and Susan ran up to the girls’ dorm to pack. Ted shrunk her trunk and pocketed it as well. “We are returning to Professor McGonagall’s office to use the Floo. Wand out and be on guard. We will walk as quickly as possible.”

 

“Yes Sir,” she answered nervously, glancing to her best friend, Hannah. Then the three left, hurrying through the halls.

 

Ted frowned when he saw Harry absently rub his scar with his free hand. “Pain?”

 

“A little,” Harry admitted nervously. He’d told them of last year’s pain and Andromeda was looking into it and possible ways to remove the scar. Being in pain now was not an encouraging sign.

 

They entered the long, main hallway leading to the staircases and Ted shifted his grip on his wand as he saw an older student standing at the base of the stairs. “Return to your common room,” Ted ordered firmly, and the boy turned to look at them, smirking as he saw Harry who gasped in pain and Susan steadied him, terrified.

 

“Harry Potter, at last we meet,” the teen called, and they saw the wand held loosely in his hand. Suddenly he moved, a curse leaving his wand and Ted rushed to shield but he wasn’t uses to combat and the curse hit him, tossing him aside as Susan screamed.

 

“Run!” Harry pushed her down a side corridor and she stumbled but started running. “Get help!” he then turned to face the stranger…but he had the sinking feeling he knew who it was. “Who are you?”

 

The teen smirked, “Can’t you guess Harry?”

 

“But how…you’re just a kid,” he spluttered in denial, this boy was nothing like the deformed face he’d seen before.

 

“A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years until little Ginny came along. she's been in so much pain, poor Ginny. She's been writing to me for months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. Ginny poured her soul out to me. I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful enough to start feeding Ginny a few secrets, to start pouring a bit of my soul back into her...” he smirked as Harry’s eyes widened in horror. “Yes, Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets.”  
  


“No... she couldn't – she wouldn't.” he had to stall for time. He knelt down and checked for a pulse, relieved Ted was alive.

 

“It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and the Squib's cat. Ginny who wrote threatening messages on the walls.”

 

“But... Why...”

 

“Because I told her to. You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her, and she tried to dispose of it in the girls' bathroom. But I would not let her go so easily and she returned to retrieve me. She told me so many things, especially about you Harry Potter and I so wanted to meet you.”

 

“And why did you want to meet me?” Harry snarled angrily.

 

“Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. I have so many questions for you,” the teen stalked him, and Harry held his ground, protecting the unconscious Ted while praying the Aurors arrived soon. “How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?” he demanded.

 

Harry was positive who he was now, but he had to keep him talking, even if it did make him seem a little slow. “Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort’s gone.”

 

“Voldemort is my past, present and future.” He traced the wand through the air, writing three words; "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE." Then, with a wave, he re-arranged them: "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT."

 

“You. You're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort?” What was taking them so long?

 

“Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world.”

 

“Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!” Saying that felt bad but he had to buy time, the longer Tom talked the longer they had to come save them. “Where’s Ginny?”

 

“Dear Ginny…why, her body will lie in the Chamber forever,” Tom laughed coldly, and Harry fought the urge to shiver.

 

“You’re lying, there is no Chamber, just you,” he snarled, letting rage fill him.

 

“Slytherin’s Chamber exists, where else do you think his great basilisk lives? It’s rather handy that the tunnel system for the Chamber was merged into the plumbing when it was put in. Sad that it means the entrance is now in a girl’s toilet but what can you do?” He smirked, seeing the boys’ anger.

 

Girl’s toilet? Mrs Norris, the flooded bathroom, that was where the entrance was. He wasn’t sure what a basilisk was, but he doubted it was something cute and cuddly. He just needed to get that information to the Aurors.

 

“And now for your end, I have wasted enough time with you boy.” Tom moved towards him and Harry hesitated before running at him, surprising the older teen. He went to cast but Harry dodged and then slammed into him at full speed, sending them sprawling on the ground, wands clattering away.

 

“You should have stayed a memory!” Harry snarled and then he touched Tom’s bare skin and prayed it worked. For a second there was nothing and then he heard the sizzle of flesh and Tom screamed.

 

Amelia, Kingsley and Arthur burst into the corridor to see Ted down and unmoving while a boy in outdated Slytherin robes wrestled with Harry Potter on the floor, two wands lying nearby. They heard the older boy scream and watched as his flesh burnt away where Harry touched him.

 

“I didn’t defeat Voldemort, my Mum did. You couldn’t touch me when you were stuck in Quirell, and you can’t touch me now because of her!” Harry shouted.

 

Amelia gasped at his words…. this was Voldemort? She made sure to take in everything of his features, maybe now they could figure out who he had been before taking that name. Kingsley raised his wand and cast at the writhing figure even as Harry pulled away, the reductor hitting him in the throat even as his skin continued to disintegrate from Harry’s touch.

 

Harry scrambled back to Ted, shaking his arm gently. “Help him!”

 

“It’s alright Mr Potter,” Amelia knelt down, leaving Voldemort’s dying body to Kingsley as she began scanning Ted.

 

“He hit him with a curse and he just went down. Did Susan find you?”

 

“She’s locked in with Professor McGonagall. That was a very brave thing you did, staying back, but it was also highly dangerous.”

 

“I know,” he glanced back and shuddered as the body finished disintegrating. “I couldn’t just leave Ted and…well last year’s trouble was Voldemort, so I figured he was behind this too and I knew if he touched me, Mum’s protection would…” he shrugged, and she nodded.

 

“Harry, did he say anything about Ginny?” Arthur asked as gently as he could, the poor boy had been through an ordeal but his daughter….

 

“He told me where the entrance to the Chamber is but…I think she…” Harry couldn’t look at Mr. Weasley or say what Tom had told him.

 

“It’s alright Mr Potter. We’ll get Ted to the Hospital Wing before anything else,” she soothed, he had been very brave, but he was only twelve. Though she would like to know what he meant about last year. “Kingsley, secure the scene.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Come along Mr Potter.” She levitated Ted while Arthur supported an exhausted Harry, and they went to the hospital wing where Poppy was surprised to see them, but she quickly went to work.

 

“He’ll be okay, won’t he?” Harry asked, and the Matron looked up to smile kindly.

 

“Yes, Mr Potter.” And then she saw his hands. “Burn cream is on the third shelf Madam Bones, I trust you know how to apply it?”

 

“Of course.” Amelia gathered supplies and then as gently as possible wrapped Harry’s hands. She spun, wand raised, Arthur mirroring her,  as the doors slammed open to admit Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy.”

 

“This is a hospital!” Poppy snapped at them and Lucius actually stepped back slightly.

 

“Well done Harry,” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly, and everyone awake stared at him.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Why, slaying Slytherin’s monster and saving Miss Weasley. How is she Poppy? I understand you must be relieved to have your daughter back safely Arthur.”

 

“I don’t know where you got you information Albus, but you are incorrect. Harry did destroy something that called itself Lord Voldemort in the main hall but not before getting it to tell him where the Chamber entrance is. Ted was cursed in the altercation and it is he Poppy is tending to. As for Miss Weasley, as far as we know she is still in the Chamber and it has been suggested that she is deceased.” Amelia glared at the two men. even as Arthur paled at the words, he had guessed what Harry had tried to say but to hear it actually said was even worse.

Albus was shocked. How was this possible? Harry was meant to have found the Chamber and saved the youngest Weasley, tying them closer together so that they would marry, or Harry would at least get her pregnant, before he had to die, ensuring the Potter line would continue. “Why did you knot go after her?” he glared at Harry who shrank back slightly but then a familiar hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to find Ted awake.

 

“Ted!” he hugged his guardian tightly and Ted held on just a tight.

 

“Are you saying that my ward should have disregarded all self-preservation and common sense and tried to find Miss Weasley himself? Instead he informed both you and me and left it to the adults as he should have. What have you been doing to find her while we were fighting for our lives?”

 

“Enough! Mr Tonks please lie down, I shall summon your wife and discuss whether you shall remain here overnight or if she can care for you at home. Gentlemen this is a hospital, please remember that. Headmaster, Mr Malfoy, please leave, now.” Poppy demanded, wand in hand and Amelia held her own, ready to back the Matron up.

 

“I suggest you find the other Weasley children as Harry said they ran off to look for their sister when the common room mysteriously unsealed,” Ted offered tiredly. The two men stormed off and Harry relaxed as Amelia finished up with his hands.

 

“Do you feel up to showing me where Voldemort said the entrance is Mr Potter?”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Amelia…”

 

“If there is a chance she is still alive Poppy, we have to act.”

 

“Very well,” she went to her desk and handed over a satchel. “I trust you remember how to use a battle medical kit.”

 

Amelia smirked, “it hasn’t been that long. Come along Mr Potter. Arthur….”

 

“I’m coming,” he stated firmly, he had to know, had to see for himself what his poor baby had suffered. And there was still the slim hope that she lived.

 

They left the hospital wing and Harry led them to the second floor and into the bathroom. “It’s in here somewhere,” he told her, and she sent her Patronus for the rest for the team who weren’t keeping the crime scene secure. They soon arrived and began a thorough examination of the room.

 

“Hello.”

 

Harry jumped but then turned to see the ghost of a girl a few years older than him. “Uh, hi.”

 

“What are they doing?” She asked as she floated beside him.

 

“Looking for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, we think a girl is down there.”

 

“Red hair? She’s been in and out all year, hissing at the taps just like he did.”

 

“He? Oh, I’m Harry, what’s your name?” he didn’t notice the search had stopped as they all listened.

 

“Myrtle, everyone calls me Moaning Myrtle though.”

 

“That’s not nice.”

 

“Thank you, you’re very nice Harry. No one ever comes in here to talk to me.” She smiled at him and Harry fought the urge to back away.

 

“Why do you stay here?” He asked curiously, and she smiled, hovering closer.

 

“Because I died here.”

 

Harry blinked and then glanced at Amelia who was frowning. “Can I ask…how did you die?”

 

She gave a coy smile and floated around him. “Oooooh, it was dreadful. It happened right here. In this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in.”

 

“Who was it, Myrtle?”

 

“I don't know! I was distraught! But they said something funny. A kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking. So, I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away, and... I died.”

 

“Just like that? How?” Harry asked, eyes wide in shock.

 

“No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there...” she pointed at the bank of sinks and the Aurors converged on it, examining everything.

 

“Here!” Doyle pointed and they all moved to see a tiny snake etched onto one of the copper taps.

 

They began talking about how to open it, but Harry just stared at the snake and blinked when it seemed to move slightly. ‘Open?’ he tried and they all jumped back as the sinks began to shift and move, revealing a large open pipe.

 

“Merlins beard! That was Parseltongue!” Rose Horton gasped, moving away from the boy.

 

“What’s that?” Harry looked at her in confusion.

 

“Have you ever spoken with a snake before Harry?” Amelia asked, and he frowned.

 

“Sort of? Before I came to Hogwarts, there was this snake in the zoo, it acted like it could understand me. I uh…. accidently put my cousin in the enclosure and let the snake out and it said thanks as it slithered off…. can’t all wizards talk to snakes?”

 

“No Harry, it is a very rare ability. In Britain, generally only the descendants of Salazar Slytherin can speak it.”

 

“Oh…. does that mean I’m related to Voldemort?” Harry grimaced, and she patted his shoulder.

 

“Possibly, but I would guess distantly.” She then looked at the team who were scanning the pipe. “Anything?”

 

“No traps we can detect.”

 

“Very well. Harry, I hate to ask this but there may be more pass worded doors down there. I want you to remain in the middle of the group for safety. Let us adults handle this.”

 

“Of course, I’ll help. Bill helped me get away from the Dursley’s, I can’t leave his sister down there.” Ron might not have been a good friend this year, but he wouldn’t abandon her because of that. Arthur squeezed his shoulder in thanks and moved into the pipe.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was a filthy and defeated group who returned to the Hospital Wing where the whole Weasley family now waited along with Andromeda and Ted. Molly screamed in horror as she saw the limp bundle in her husband’s arms and Arthur gently laid his baby girl on the bed before moving to embrace his wife as she sobbed in pain and grief.

 

“This is all your fault!” Ron snarled, lunging for Harry but he was grabbed by Bill who nodded sadly to Harry in greeting.

 

“Sit down Ron,” Bill snapped, unable to believe his brothers behaviour.

 

“But…”

 

“Ginny was not Harry’s responsibility. Her safety was up to the staff and after that her brothers. Harry had never even met her before this year and is a second-year student,” Bill told his youngest brother who wilted under his disapproval. Bill had always been there for his siblings while at school and he had expected Percy to follow in his footsteps, even the twins were old enough to have done so and yet they had not seen anything amiss with their sister.

 

“Amelia, if you don’t need Harry or Ted right now, I’d like to get them both home,” Andromeda murmured to the other witch who nodded.

 

“Of course. I’ll stop by tomorrow with a scribe to take their formal statements.”

 

Andromeda gathered her husband and ward and quickly took them through the Floo to their home, sending Harry straight to bed and he didn’t complain.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A roar rose up from the jungle, deafening, and startling the birds. The trees shook as something very, very large ploughed through them and into a clearing. Everyone gathered in the little clearing turned in the direction of the sound as it burst through the trees. The bulldozer dropped its scoop and pushed forward into the back end of a crate, shoving it across the jungle floor towards an impressive fenced structure that towered over an enclosed section of thick jungle. There was a guard tower at every visible corner, all looking into the pen. The bulldozer pushed forward into the back end and the crate thudded to the ground. A door slid open in the pen, making a space as big as the end of the crate. Nobody moved for a second, and then Robert Muldoon waved them forward.

 

“Alright now, pushers move in. I want Tasers on full charge! Loading team move it,” he ordered, and the team moved in to push the crate, but it moved as the creature within snapped and growled, giving small glimpses through the narrow gaps in the crate. It jolted, and they backed away, scared. “Alright, steady. Get back in there now, push. Get back in there, don't let her know you're afraid!” he kept calm, knowing it would help them remain calm to see him in control.

 

The men went back to the crate and began to push it into the slot. Finally, the crate thudded up against the opening and a green light on the side of the pen lit up, showing contact had been correctly made. The men went on high alert, weapons ready as they kept an eye on the jungle and the crate. Just because it was meant to be safe didn’t necessarily mean it was.

 

“Well locked,” Muldoon praised. “Loading team, step away. Gate keeper! Joffrey, raise the gate.”

 

Joffrey climbed to the top of the crate as the search lights were trained on the door. The men in the clearing threw the bolts on their rifles and cracked their stun guns, sending arcs of current crackling through the air. Joffrey took a deep breath and grabbed the gate, starting to raise it, when a roar sounded inside the crate as the animal within slammed into the back of the crate, knocking it back and out of alignment, the green light flashing red now. Joffrey cried out as the slide panel jerked from his grip and smacked into him, knocking him clear off the crate. Joffrey slammed into the jungle floor as the crate jerked further away from the mouth of the holding pen and alarms began to sound. A claw lashed out from within the crate, sinking into his ankle, dragging him in and he screamed in terror, hands scrambling at the leaf covered ground, trying to find purchase.

 

Muldoon threw himself at Joffrey, grabbing onto him and wedging himself against the wall to keep from being dragged in as well. “SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!” he screamed at the men as they converged on the crate with Tasers and guns, shooting blind into the crate. “Tasers get in there, Goddamn it!” he fought to hold on as the terrified Joffrey slowly slipped through his arms even as the crate flashed blue with electrical current. Muldoon fell forward at the sudden lack of resistance and scrambled up to look into the crate, Joffrey was gone. The clearing fell silent as the men stared in shock and horror before Muldoon got them moving to push the crate back into place, if she got loose, they were all dead.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hogwarts was closed and there was a massive investigation into everything that had happened over the last few years. The petrification of muggleborn and half-blood students hadn’t rated an investigation but the death of the only daughter of a pureblood family, even one considered to be blood traitors, did. Harry was just glad that the students had been revived thanks to the Mandrakes and were all alright.

 

The Tonks family and the Grangers sat together at the table in the Tonks home as Ted explained everything that had been happening. Dan and Emma weren’t happy about how much their daughter had neglected to tell them, but they were incensed that the school hadn’t contacted them when she was petrified. After hours of discussion they were agreed, the two families were leaving Britain. There were other magic schools in the world and with the Potter fortune ever growing Harry could always afford tutors for them if necessary. Hermione wasn’t happy since Hogwarts was meant to be the best, but her parents stood firm, she had almost died more than once in only her first year, let alone this one.

 

With Harry’s invite to Hammond’s wildlife park in the next few days the Tonks’ had decided to relocate to America, at least for now. As neither parent was interested, Nymphadora would accompany Harry to the park. The Grangers would join them once they had sold their house and practice. They told only Amelia who understood completely and did everything she could to keep the move from attention.

 

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 

**Chapter 3**

 

“Now remember to do as the staff tells you. Don’t try and pet the dinosaurs. No magic…” Andromeda checked their packs again while Ted stood back and tried not to laugh at his wife’s actions.

 

“Mum! We’re just going to a wildlife park for a few days, I promise, I’ll keep the midget safe,” Nym rolled her eyes and quickly shouldered her bag.

 

“I promise to be good Aunt Andromeda,” Harry gripped his own backpack tightly. He was so excited, but he was also nervous, he’d never done something like this before.

 

“Better hurry up kids, don’t want to miss the Portkey,” Ted offered them an escape. Hugs were exchanged and then the two were off to Porta Rico.

 

“Tell me they’ll be safe,” Andromeda begged her husband, staring at the space where their children had stood seconds earlier.

 

“They aren’t irresponsible children, Nym’s of age and Harry doesn’t actually go looking for trouble. She’ll keep him safe and you sent them with enough Healing potions to heal a battalion. This is the holiday Harry needs after the last year,” Ted assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist, leading her back to the hotel.  

 

“You’re right,” she took a deep breath. “We better have a house lined up by the time they get home.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Robert looked around for the two people he was picking up. Mr Hammond had gone to recruit Dr Grant for the inspection team personally while he had asked Muldoon to pick up the only investor who wasn’t getting cold feet from the accident. The Potters had been the biggest investor outside of Mr Hammond himself. They had died in the eighties, but their son had invested more money over the last year and so had been invited to visit before the grand opening, and it had to be during his school holidays. Because Mr Potter was only thirteen years old. Thankfully he had a chaperone with him. He finally spotted a young man with messy dark hair and glasses, dressed in functional jeans, top and jacket with new hiking boots and a backpack. With him was an older girl but she couldn’t be more than nineteen or twenty with dark eyes and pink hair although also dressed comfortably and not fashionably. “Mr Potter?”

 

“Hi,” Harry greeted him, taking in the rugged man, dressed more for a safari than picking people up.

 

“Robert Muldoon, Game Warden at Jurassic Park. Mr Hammond asked me to escort you to the Park.”

 

“Nice to meet you Sir, I’m Harry and this is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks.”

 

“Nym or Tonks,” she warned as she shook his hand. Harry had started calling her Nym because with three Tonks in the house he couldn’t really call her that. “How are we getting there?”

 

“Helicopter,” he led them out to the helipad and saw them both stare with wide eyes.

 

“Wicked,” Harry whispered, and Robert smirked slightly.

 

He helped them in and showed them how to strap in before the pilot took off. By helicopter it wasn’t a long trip and he was soon pointing out the islands to them. “That is our destination, Isla Nublar. Site B is on Isla Sorna, in the distance there, and it is where much of the science is done It is part of the Las Cinco Muertes, unlike Isla Nublar.” He smiled as the two stared out at the chain of six islands in awe, not that they could see them all. “Bad wind shears so hang on, we have to drop fast,” he warned and was surprised when the two loved it, Harry cheering. He didn’t know he was sitting with two Quidditch players. A jeep was waiting for them and he drove them into the park, across the herbivore plains, stopping the Jeep to let them stare in awe at the dinosaurs.

 

“”This is…” Nym shook her head, lost for words. She’d gone to a muggle school before Hogwarts, so she knew something about science and extinction. Magic couldn’t bring back long dead animals, but science could. They stayed for a while, occasionally asking Muldoon questions but overall content to silently observe.

 

Eventually he restarted the Jeep and drove on. “You’ll be staying in the Safari Lodge as it is the most complete Visitor Accommodation so far.” He parked and showed them into a small two-bedroom villa. “If you need anything dial ‘0’ and it will reach the operations centre for now. There’s no room service but meals are served in the Visitors Centre, the large building we drove by.”

 

“Thank you, Mr Muldoon,” Harry grinned, and Muldoon nodded.

 

“Have a good night. Mr Hammond should be back tomorrow with the inspection team.” He left them to it. Nym let Harry choose his room and then they settled in before heading over to get some food for dinner. They went to bed early, knowing that the next day was going to be very busy.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Two large, open-top jeeps roared down the hilltop away from the landing as the helicopter engines whined back to life and the rotors started to spin again.

 

Ellie, Alan and Ian held on tight in the front jeep while Hammond and Gennaro were in the rear one. They passed through an enormous gate in a thirty-foot-high fence, which closed behind them. There were large electrical insulators on the fences, warning lights that strobed and clear signs -- "ELECTRIFIED FENCE! 10,000 VOLTS!"

 

Gennaro regarded the fences critically. “The full fifty mile of perimeter fence are in place?”

 

“And the concrete moats, and the motion sensor tracking systems. Donald, dear boy, do try to relax and enjoy yourself,” Hammond was amused by his attitude.

 

“Let's get something straight, John. This is not a weekend excursion, this is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they - -“, he gestured to the occupants of the other jeep, “- -aren't convinced. I'm not convinced. And I can shut you down John.”

 

“Forty-eight hours from now, I'll be accepting your apologies,” he grinned.

 

In the front Jeep, Ellie stared off to the right, fascinated by the thick tropical plant life around them. She tilted her head, as if something was wrong with the picture. She reached out and grabbed hold of a leafy branch as they drove by, tearing it from the tree.

 

Hammond watched Grant and signalled to his Driver. “Just stop here, stop here. Slow, slow.” The Jeep slowed and so did the front one.

 

Ellie stared at the leaf, amazed, running her hand lightly over it. “Alan - -“ But Grant was not paying attention, he was staring too, out the other side of the jeep. Grant noticed that several of the tree trunks were leafless - just as thick as the other trees, but grey and bare. “This shouldn't be here,” she muttered.

 

Grant twisted in his seat as the jeep stopped and looked at one of the grey tree trunks. Riveted, he slowly stood up in his seat, as if to get closer. He moved to the top of the seat, practically on his tiptoes. He raised his head, looking up the length of the trunk, he looked higher. And higher. And higher. That was no tree trunk, that was a leg. Grant's jaw dropped, his head falling all the way back, and he looked even higher, above the tree line.

 

“This species of vermiform was been extinct since the cretaceous period. This thing - -“ Elie continued and Grant, never tearing his eyes from the brachiosaur, reached over and grabbed Ellie's head, turning it to face the animal. She saw it and dropped the leaf. “Oh - - my - - God.”

 

Grant let out a long, sharp, HAH - a combination laugh and shout of joy. He got out of the jeep, and Ellie followed. Grant pointed to the thing and managed to put together his first words since its appearance: “IT’S A DINOSAUR!”

 

Technically, it was a brachiosaur, of the sauropod family. It crunched the branch in its mouth, which was some thirty-five feet up off the ground, at the end of its long, arching neck. It stared down at the people in the car with a pleasant, stupid gaze.

 

Ellie looked up at the sauropods in wonder. They were pretty light on their feet - a far cry from the sluggish, lumbering brutes expected.

 

Hammond got out of his jeep and walked to join them. He looked like a proud parent showing off the kid.

 

Ian Malcolm looked at Hammond, amazed, and with an expression that was a mixture of admiration and rapprochement. “You did it. You crazy son of a bitch, you did it,” he muttered and the driver glanced back at him.

 

Grant and Ellie continued walking, following the dinosaur. “The movement!”

 

“The - - agility. You're right!” In their amazement, Grant and Ellie talked right over each other.

 

“Ellie, we can tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, they're totally wrong! This is a warm-blooded creature. They're totally wrong.”

 

“They were wrong. Case closed. This thing doesn't live in a swamp to support its body weight!”

 

Several of the top branches were suddenly ripped away. Another sauropod, reaching for a branch high above their heads, stood effortlessly on its hind legs.

 

“That thing's got a what, twenty-five, twenty-seven-foot neck?” Grant looked at Hammond.

 

“The brachiosaur? Thirty.”

 

Grant and Ellie continued to walk. “- - and you're going to sit there and try to tell me it can push blood up a thirty-foot neck without a four-chambered heart and get around like that?! Like that!? This is like a knockout punch for warm-bloodedness. How fast is it?”

 

“Well, we clocked the T-rex at thirty-two miles an hour,” Hammond grinned, enjoying their childlike wonder.

 

“You've got a T-rex!? He's got a T-rex!  A T-rex! He said he's- -“

 

“Say again?” Alan croaked.

 

“Yes, we have a T-rex,” Hammond couldn’t help laughing at them a little.

 

Grant felt faint, he bent over but then half fell down on the ground.

 

“Honey put your head between your knees, and breathe,” Ellie coached.

 

Hammond walked in front of them and looked out. “Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler. Welcome to Jurassic Park.” They turned and looked at the view again. It was a beautiful vista, reminiscent of an African plain.

 

A whole herd of dinosaurs crossed the plain, maybe a hundred, crossing the plain. “Ellie, they're absolutely - - they're moving in herds. They do move in herds!”

 

“We were right!” She couldn’t stop smiling in excitement.

 

“How did you do this?!” Alan looked up at Hammond who nodded.

 

“I'll show you.”

 

Gennaro, still in the jeep, was just staring, a look of absolute rapture on his face. He spoke in a voice that was hushed and reverent, “We are going to make a fortune with this place.” That got him an unimpressed look from his driver.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hammond led grant, Ellie, Gennaro and Malcolm up the stairs, talking as he went. Two park attendants opened the doors to the Visitor Centre. The lobby of the still-unfinished visitor's centre was a high-ceilinged place, and had to be house its central feature, a large skeleton of a tyrannosaur that was attacking. Workmen in the basket of a Condor crane were still assembling skeletons. A staircase climbed the far wall, to another wing. “- - the most advanced amusement park in the world, combining all the latest technologies. I'm not talking rides, you know. Everybody has rides. We made living biological attractions so astonishing they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet!”

 

Grant stared up at the dinosaur skeletons and just shook his head. Ellie caught his reaction. “So, what are you thinking?”

 

“We're out of a job.”

 

Ian Malcolm popped in between them with a grin, “Don't you mean "extinct"?” Ellie and Malcolm moved on ahead to find Hammond had stopped.

 

“Welcome to Jurassic Park, Harry. I am sorry I wasn’t here to greet you,” John smiled and offered his hand to the boy who was the same age as his granddaughter, yet he looked younger.

 

Harry just smiled happily. “I don’t mind, this place is amazing! I can’t wait to see more dinosaurs. Oh, Mr Hammond, this is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks. Her parents are my new guardians.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you Sir, thanks for letting me come but someone has to keep an eye on him.”

 

“It is no problem at all young lady, the more the merrier. Now, then. Dr’s Grant Sattler and Malcolm, this is Harry Potter, the biggest investor in the park other than myself.”

 

“You’re Doctor Grant?” Harry asked, eyes wide and Grant nodded warily.

 

“Wow. I’ve read your books and papers. Your theory on dinosaur evolution is incredible,” Harry told him, and Ellie hid a smile.

 

“Thank you…you’ve read them?” Alan was shocked that such a young-looking kid had read and understood his work.

 

“I love dinosaurs. I was very excited when I found out my parents had invested and just what InGen was working on. I am hoping to be a palaeontologist one day.” He wasn’t giving that dream up, especially now he was away from the British Wizarding World.

 

“You have a fan Alan,” Ellie teased softly before smiling at the young teen. “We’re working on a dig of Velociraptors at the moment, maybe you could come and see what it is we do in the field,” she offered, theirs were not easy fields of work, either in study or finding actual work but with the people he already knew he had a better chance than most to make it.

 

“I would love too,” Harry grinned, unable to believe she had offered.

 

“After we ask Mum and Dad,” Nym added and Ellie nodded.

 

“Time to move on,” Hammond ushered them into a dim room with rows of seats set before a large screen. “Why don’t you all sit down.”

 

Ellie quickly manoeuvred the group, so Harry was next to Alan, getting a grin from his chaperone. “Ellie Sattler,” she offered a hand that was quickly accepted.

 

“Nymphadora Tonks, call me Nym or Tonks please. So, you dig up dinosaurs?”

 

“I’m a palaeobotanist, I specialise in extinct plants.”

 

“Cool.” They fell silent as the presentation began.

 

Harry watched in awe as Mr DNA explained things, this was why he missed science so much! He loved magic, but science was fascinating too.

 

The row of seats began to move slowly past a row of double-panned glass windows beneath a large sign that read "GENETICS/FERTILIZATION/HATCHERY." Inside, technicians worked at microscopes. In the back was a section entirely lit by blue ultraviolet light.

 

“Our fertilization department is where the dinosaur DNA takes the place of the DNA in unfertilized emu or ostrich eggs - - and then it's on to the nursery, where we welcome the dinosaurs back into the world!” Mr DNA continued explaining what was happening.

 

Gennaro had a wondrous grin plastered on his face, just loving everything now. “This is overwhelming, John. Are these characters animatronics?”

 

“No, we don't have any animatronics here. These are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park,” John assured him, proud of his people.

 

Grant, Ellie and Malcolm were frustrated, leaning forward, straining against the safety bars for a better look. But the seats kept going. “Wait a minute! How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?!?” Alan asked in frustration.

 

“Can't we see the unfertilized host eggs?!” Ellie twisted to look at John.  But the seats were already moving on to another set of windows, which gave a glimpse into what looked like a control room.

 

“Shortly, shortly....” he promised as Mr DNA spoke up again.

 

“Our control room contains some of the most sophisticated automation ever attempted in –“

 

Grant strained to look back into the labs, but the seats moved past again, with no intention of slowing down. “Can't you stop these things?!”

 

“Sorry! It's kind of a ride!”

 

“Let's get outta here!” Ian offered, and Alan looked at him before nodding and the two of them began pushing the safety bars up, Ellie and Harry quickly joining in. Nym sighed but helped. They stood up and headed for the door of the hatchery.

 

“Hey! You can't do that!” Gennaro called after them. “Can they do that?”

 

“Relax, Donald, relax. They're scientists, they ought to be curious,” John reassured him as he got up to follow after them.

 

They reached the door to the hatchery and Grant tried to shove it open, but just thudded into it. He rattled the handle, but the door wouldn’t budge as it was on a security key-card system. Hammond stepped up and pulled out his card, scanning it through the reader and then punching in a code. He stepped aside, and the group eagerly went up the stairs. Hammond led them towards the next door. He glanced at Harry to find green eyes dancing with excitement behind glasses, just as excited as the scientists, a good sign for the park. Grant tried to pry open the door and John chuckled. “Dr. Grant, just a minute, just a minute,” he swiped his card again and pushed the code. “Remember what Samuel Johnson said. "Curiosity is one of the permanent and certain characteristics of a vigorous intellect!" The door opened, and he waved them forward. “Right! Come along.”

 

The hatchery was a vast, open room, bathed in infrared light. Long tables ran the length of the place, all covered with eggs, their pale outlines obscured by hissing low mist that was all through the room.

 

“Come on in.” He took off his hat and handed it to a technician. Henry Wu, late twenties, Asian-American, wearing a white lab coat worked at a nearby table, making notes. “Good day, Henry.”

 

“Oh, good day, Sir,” Henry looked up and smiled for the group.

 

Grant went to a round table, open with various eggs under a strong light. One of the eggs made strong movements - a robotic arm steadies the shell. “My God! Look!” Hammond, Ellie, Harry, Nym and Malcolm joined him, as did Henry Wu.

 

“Ah, perfect timing! I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat.”

 

“Henry, why didn't you tell me? You know I insist on being here when they're born.” Hammond put on a pair of plastic gloves.

 

The egg began to crack, the robotic arm moved away.... a baby dinosaur tried to get out, just its head sticking out of the shell.

 

Hammond reached down and carefully broke away egg fragments, helping the baby dinosaur out of its shell. “Come on, then, out you come.” He looked up and found Harry at his shoulder, so he shifted to let the boy look closer. “They imprint on the first living creature they come in contact with. That helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every animal on this Island. Just look at that,” he smiled as the baby broke free, looking at both of them and John smiled, it was good for the boy to get to have at least one dinosaur imprint on him.

 

“Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild?” Malcolm asked from the other side of the table.

 

“Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions here. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park.”

 

Grant and Ellie exchanged a look, she managed not to smile as they didn’t believe that for a second.

 

“How do you know they can't breed?” Harry jumped in, curious, and Nym bristled at the dismissive look Wu sent him. Her little cousin was very smart, he’d just needed encouragement to begin showing it.  

 

“Because all the animals in Jurassic Park are females. We engineered them that way.”

 

Hammond kept his attention trained on the new dinosaur and Harry. “There you are. Out you come.”

 

“Oh my God,” Ellie whispered.

 

“Could I have a tissue please?” John asked.

 

“Right away. Coming right up.”

 

The animal was now free, Hammond set in down carefully next to its shell. He cleaned it up a little and then looked to Harry. “Put some gloves on Harry.” Wu got a pair for the teen who gloved up and then Hammond gently passed the baby to him and the adults couldn’t help smiling at the sweet sight. “What do you think?”

 

“She’s amazing! And so warm!” he gently set the baby down next to the shell again.

 

Grant had also gloved up and picked it up, holding it in the palm of his hand, under the incubator's heat light. “Blood temperature feels like high eighties.” He passed the baby on to Ellie.

 

“Wu?” John looked at his chief scientist for confirmation.

 

“Ninety-one,” the scientist answered after checking.

 

Grant picked up the large, broken half-shell, but the robotic arm snatched it back out of his hand, and put it down. “Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature? Incredible.”

 

Malcolm was looking at Hammond, sceptical. “But again, how do you know they're all female? Does someone go into the park and, uh  - - lift up the dinosaurs' skirts?” that got a laugh from Harry and Nym for the visual.

 

“We control their chromosomes. It's not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that,” Wu explained, and Harry frowned, that didn’t sound very fair to the animals or very morally right.  

 

“Your silence intrigues me,” John admitted to Ian.

 

“John, the kind of control your attempting is not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even… dangerously, but and... well, there it is,” Ian’s impassion speech had Ellie listening, impressed and intrigued.

 

“Watch her head - support her head.” John warned her, and she passed the baby back to Alan.

 

Alan ignored the discussion and held it on the palm of his hand, under the incubator's heat light. He spread the tiny animal out on the back of his hand and delicately ran his finger over its tail, counting the vertebrae. A look of puzzled recognition crossed his face.

 

“You're implying that a group of composed entirely of females will breed?” Wu asked in disbelief. It was utterly preposterous to even contemplate such an idea. This man was a scientist?

 

“I'm simply saying that life - - finds a way,” Ian argued. He didn’t know how all female dinosaurs would breed, then again nature already had species that could change gender in a single sex environment, who was to say dinosaurs hadn’t been one of those species once?

 

Grant didn’t notice the conversation, as he was still obsessed with the infant dinosaur, measuring and weighing it on a nearby lab bench, Harry and Nym watching. He stopped, a strange look on his face. He knew what this animal was - - but it couldn’t be. “What species is this?” he asked, dreading the answer and Harry’s eyes were widening as he took in the clues.

 

“Uh - - it's a Velociraptor.” Henry answered absently as he recorded the new dinosaur’s statistics in its chat.

 

Grant, Harry and Ellie turned slowly and looked at each other, then looked at Hammond, astonished.

 

“You bred raptors?” Alan demanded in disbelief. Did they know nothing of dinosaurs? A T-Rex at least could be seen, avoided, should anything go wrong. A pack of Raptors…that would be any sane person’s worst nightmare. Some of the awe was beginning to fade as he began to question if they truly understood what they were doing.

 

Part of Harry thought that was completely insane, the other really wanted to see a grown one. The baby was adorable, but he’d read Dr Grant’s papers and book, the adults would be too deadly for a park, wouldn’t they?

 

_TBC…_

_Not much different here, just some tidying up._


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again, this chapter was more of a tidy up. a few little bits were added but not much.

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Andromeda looked around the Florida home and smiled, the sun and warm climate would do Harry good, it wasn’t like they had to worry about the commute to work thanks to magic. She would be working with private patients, not wanting to come under another Ministries thumb as much as working in a hospital would entail. Ted would keep his practice in Britain to an extent, it wasn’t like many of his cases went to court. For those that did he could take a portkey and use their London home as a base for the duration. Harry would either be home schooled, something that existed in America to allow students to continue their non-magical education at the same time, or he could attend Ilvermorny and ignore his non-magical studies. She doubted he would choose that method, not after seeing his reaction to getting to go to this wildlife park. It was Nymphadora she was unsure of, her daughter had planned to train as an Auror, something she couldn’t do in America unless they became full citizens.

 

She just hoped they were behaving themselves for Mr Hammond, this weekend was apparently very important to the parks future.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Perhaps you should stay here,” Ellie offered as Alan rushed off, needing to see the adults. She may not study the various breeds of raptors herself, but she was dating a man obsessed with them, so she had learnt a lot over the years. And after he had scared that kid on the dig with them…. maybe it was best for the boy to remain in the lab.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Nym agreed, if that kind of dinosaur looked that deadly as a baby she wasn’t too keen on letting Harry anywhere near the adults. Harry looked at Nym, green eyes pleading, and she hesitated, not wanting to disappoint him. “We can go see them later Harry, let the others check it out first,” she offered the compromise and Ellie nodded, she would see if the enclosure was appropriate for a teen. Harry nodded, knowing that was as good as he was going to get.

 

“We will meet up for lunch then,” John agreed happily and led the others out, leaving Harry and Nym with Henry.

 

Henry wanted to groan at being left with the kids, but he knew better. He went back to observing the raptor eggs and they joined him, at least they were staying out of the way.

 

“How do you know what animal’s DNA you have, or is it just a guess the first time until the egg develops? It’s not like there’s a database of dinosaur DNA you could look up,” Harry pondered, and Henry nodded, surprised by the question.

 

“The first few times were very much trial and error, but with every successful hatching our own database grows. The very first dinosaur successfully hatched was the T-Rex, we now know what that DNA looks like, so we avoid implanting any more eggs with it.”

 

“Why?” Nym asked. “One animal would be pretty lonely.”

 

“Perhaps, but they are apex predators and need a lot of room to roam, we don’t have the necessary space.”

 

“I know you said these are Velociraptors…but aren’t they a bit big? I read they only get to two meters long, these guys won’t have a lot of growing to do,” Harry offered as he mentally compared the baby’s size to the diagrams he’d seen in books.

 

“The adults are between 3 and 5 meters long, 2 metres tall,” he answered, proud of his creations.

 

“So, they’re actually closer to Deinonychus or even Utahraptor. Why call them Velociraptors then?” Harry pushed, and Henry stared at him. No one else had ever questioned the name.

 

“My guess is Velociraptor gets shortened to Raptor which is catchier. Though that still leaves Utahraptor as a possibility,” Nym offered with a shrug, the name didn’t bother her. A dragon was a dragon, no matter if it was a Chinese Fireball or a Norwegian Ridgeback.

 

“They are Velociraptors,” he smiled tightly and was not happy when the boy rolled his eyes. He was the scientist and they had deemed them to be Velociraptors.

 

“Do you only use frog DNA to fill the gaps or other amphibians as well?” Harry changed the subject, sensing he would get nothing more out of the man on the species name.

 

“Only frogs for now, we may try other species later,” he stopped as another scientist approached. “Ah, they are returning from the Raptor paddock for lunch.”

 

“Thank you for your time Dr Wu,” Harry offered with a smile before they left. He did not like that man, there was something about him that reminded him a bit of Dumbledore but also Snape. Not a good combination.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched the slides go past, listening to the narration of various upcoming rides and attractions.

 

“None of these attractions have been finished yet. The park will open with the basic tour you're about to take, and then other rides will come on line after six or twelve months. Absolutely spectacular designs, spared no expense.”

 

Gennaro grinned, very happy with what he had seen so far…other than the bloodied cow harness at least. “And we can charge anything we want! Two thousand a day, ten thousand a day - - people will pay it!  And then there's the merchandising - -“ he was practically babbling!

 

“Donald, this park was not built to carter only to the super rich. Everyone in the world's got a right to enjoy these animals,” Hammond cut in and Harry nodded along, it wouldn’t be fair to deny the world the opportunity to see these animals.

 

“Sure, they will, they will,” he laughed, thinking Hammond was joking.  “We'll have a -  coupon day or something.”

 

Harry looked down, at the plate he was eating from. It was in the shape of the island itself. He looked at his drinking cup to see it had a T-rex on it, and a splashy Jurassic Park logo. There was a stack of folded amusement park-style maps on the table in front of Dr Grant.  Harry picked one up, reaching slightly to get it. He looked at it to find boldly, across the top it, ‘Fly United to Jurassic Park!’ “Mr. Hammond’s right, this park isn’t for the rich, it’s for everyone.”

 

 _“- - from combined revenue streams for all three parks should reach eight to nine billion dollars a year - -“_ the recording continued in the background.

 

“That's conservative, of course. There's no reason to speculate wildly,” Hammond told Gennaro to keep him happy.

 

“I've never been a rich man. I hear it's nice. Is it nice?” the lawyer asked.

 

Ian, who had been watching the screens with outright contempt, snorted as if he'd finally had enough. “The lack of humility before nature that's been displayed here staggers me.” They all turned and looked at him.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little different than you and I feared,” Gennaro offered.

 

“Yes, I know. They're a lot worse.”

 

“Now, wait a second, we haven't even see the park yet. Wait - we were invited to this island to evaluate the safety conditions of the park, physical containment. The theories that all simple systems have complex behaviour, that animals in a zoo environment will eventually begin to behave in an unpredictable fashion have nothing to do with that evaluation. This is not some existential furlough, this is an on-site inspection. You are a doctor. Do your job. You are invalidating your own assessment. I'm sorry, John - -“

 

“Alright Donald, alright, but just let him talk. I want to hear all viewpoints. I truly do.”

 

“Don't you see the danger, John, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun.” Gennaro tried to but in, but he kept going. “The problem with scientific power you've used is it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge yourselves, so you don't take the responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you knew what you had, you patented it, packages it, slapped in on a plastic lunch box, and now you want to sell it.”

 

“You don't give us our due credit. Our scientists have done things no one could ever do before.”

 

“Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could that they didn't stop to think if they should. Science can create pesticides, but it can't tell us not to use them. Science can make a nuclear reactor, but it can't tell us not to build it!” Ian argued passionately, and Harry frowned, was it wrong to bring dinosaurs back? It wasn’t like they had been put on the mainland somewhere where they could spread and get totally out of control, they were contained on the islands, right?

 

“But this is nature! Why not give an extinct species a second chance?! I mean, Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction - if I'd created a flock of them on the island, you wouldn't have anything to say at all!”

 

“Hold on - this is no species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot. Nature selected them for extinction.”

 

“I don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. How could we stand in the light of discovery and not act?” Hammond asked, actually enjoying the discussion.

 

“What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery I call the rape of the natural world!” he then looked at Harry and winced. “Sorry for the language kid.”

 

“Please - let's hear something from the others. Dr. Grant? I am sorry - - Dr. Sattler?

 

“The question is - how much can you know about an extinct ecosystem, and therefore, how could you assume you can control it? You have plants right here in this building, for example, that are poisonous. You picked them because they look pretty, but these are aggressive  living things that have no idea what century they're living in and will defend themselves. Violently, if necessary,” Ellie explained, trying to get Hammond to see.

 

Exasperated, Hammond turned to Grant, who looked shell-shocked. “Dr. Grant, if there's one person who can appreciate all of this - What we’re trying to do?”

 

But Grant spoke quietly, really thrown by all of it. “I feel - elated and - frightened and – The world has just changed so radically. We're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look -“ He lent forward, a look of true concern on his face. “Dinosaurs and man - two species separated by 65 million years of evolution - have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we have the faintest idea of what to expect?”

 

“I don't believe it. I expected you to come down here and defend me from these characters and the only one I've got on my side it the bloodsucking lawyer!?”

 

“Thank you,” Gennaro grumbled.

 

“Harry, what do you think so far?” John asked, and Harry frowned.

 

“I think there’s a lot of guess work in all of this and that’s dangerous. Any kind of raptor or apex pack hunter is very dangerous to try and control or display. I think the park can work, but as long as everyone is very careful, and everything has a backup that has another backup. What would happen if the power went out?” he offered and Nym nodded. She knew Charlie Weasley, he was mad about Dragons, and had told her that the Reserves were all very carefully regulated, with lots of redundancies, just in case. Of course they used wards and magical barriers instead of electric fences.

 

One of the waiters walked over and whispered to Hammond. “Ah - they're here.”

 

“Who?” Alan asked warily as Hammond stood. They all stood and followed him out, most of those who had gone to see the Raptors had left a lot on their plates. They walked into the lobby of the visitor's centre and down the stairs.

 

“You six are going to have a little company out in the park. Spend a little time with more of our target audience. Maybe they'll help you get the spirit of this place,” John explained happily, glancing at Harry. He got the feeling the boy didn’t have many friends so hopefully the three of them would get along well.

 

“What does he mean by "target audience"?” Alan asked his girlfriend who shrugged.

 

Hammond turned toward the door of the centre and threw his arms out expansively. “KIDS!!”

 

Two kids standing in the doorway to the centre broke into broad smiles. “Grandpa!” They raced across the lobby and into Hammond's arms, knocking him over on the steps.

 

“We missed you,” Lex hugged him tight.

 

“Thanks for the presents,” her brother, Tim, added.

 

“We love the presents,” she agreed.

 

“You must be careful with me. Did you like the helicopter?” he asked, smiling and hugging them as they sat on the stairs.

 

“It was great! It drops, we were dropping!” Tim demonstrated with his hands as Alan looked on in horror. Eventually the kids let their Grandpa up and they went outside to find two modified Ford Explorers coming up out of an underground garage beneath the visitor's centre. They moved quietly, with a faint electronic hum, and straddled a partially buried metal rail in the middle of the road. They pulled to a stop where the group was gathered. Ellie was off to the side with Lex, introducing herself warmly.

 

“Have a heart gentlemen. Their parents are getting a divorce and they need the diversion. And they’ll be good company for young Harry here,” John nodded at where Tim was approaching Harry.

 

“Hey! Where are the brakes?” Gennaro asked from where he was looking one of the Jeeps over.

 

“Brakes? No. No brakes. They're electric cars, guided by this track in the roadway, and totally non-polluting, top of the line!” John explained as Lex and Tim rushed over to explore the vehicles. Harry hung back with Nym, he wasn’t very good at making friends his own age.

 

“It's interactive CD-ROM. Look, see - you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want,” Lex gushed in awe.

 

“Spared no expense. Have fun. I'll be watching you from the control room,” he took Ellie’s arm. “Come along, my dear. You'll ride in the second car, I can promise you you'll have a real wonderful time.”

 

“Oh, thank you so much. So, we'll see you later then.”

 

Hammond turned and headed back towards the Visitor's Centre.

 

“I'm going to ride with Dr. Sattler,” Ian quickly moved for the second car.

 

Grant frowned, not liking that one bit. He moved to follow, but Tim cut him off, and stared up at him, wide-eyed.

 

“I read your book.”

 

“Oh, yeah - - great.” There were two of them. Grant headed for the rear car, but Tim followed.

 

“You really think dinosaurs turned into birds? And that's where all the dinosaurs went?”

 

Grant opened the door of the rear car and climbed in. Tim follows. “Well, uh, a few species  may have evolved, uh - along those lines - yeah.”

 

_"Two to four passengers to a car, please.  Children under ten must be accompanied by an adult."_

 

Tim was right behind Grant, so Alan kept moving, across the back seat of the car and out the other door. But Tim followed. “Because they sure don't look like birds to me. I heard a meteor hit the earth and made like this one-hundred-mile crater someplace down in Mexico -“

 

“Listen, ahh -“

 

“Tim,” he grinned at the palaeontologist.

 

“Tim.  Which car were you planning on - -“

 

“Whichever one you are,” Tim practically chirped. Grant went to the front car again, opened the rear door, and held it for Tim, who climbed in the back seat, rattling on and on. “Then I heard about this thing in OMNI? About the meteor making all this heat that made a bunch of diamond dust? And that changed the weather and they died because of the weather? Then my teacher told me about this other book by a guy named Bakker? And he said the dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases.”

 

Grant closed the car door on Tim.  He turned and headed for the rear vehicle - and bumped right into Lex.

 

She pointed at Ellie who was grinning. “She said I should ride with you because it would be good for you.” Grant looked over at Ellie, annoyed.

 

Harry, Nym and Ian were also watching, trying not to laugh. Ian moved to join Ellie and Alan in the second car. “Looks like we have to split so pick a car,” Nym offered, not surprised when Harry scrambled in with the scientists. Well, the poor lawyer probably needed a hand with the siblings.

 

“Don’t want to ride with the others?” Ian asked when Harry sat in the driver’s seat, careful not to touch the controls.

 

“We’re at a dinosaur park, makes sense to go with the experts.”

 

“Can’t argue with that,” Ian chuckled. “So, how old are you?”

 

“I’ll be thirteen at the end of next month.”

 

Ian nodded, eyes briefly flickering up to his forehead, but Harry didn’t notice as he studied the car.

 

With a bit of a lurch, the Explorers started forward along the electrical pathway. They drove away from the Centre and down a road before they passed through two enormous, primitive gates, torches blazing on either side.

 

“What have they got in there, King Kong?” Ian asked, and the others chuckled.

 

The Explorer's speakers blared with a fanfare of trumpets, and the interior video screen flashed "Welcome to Jurassic Park." A familiar voice came over the speaker: “Welcome to Jurassic Park. You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world of creatures long gone from the face of the earth, which you are privileged to see for the first time.”

 

In the control room Hammond watched the cars on the monitor. His grandchildren were obviously enjoying themselves, as was young Harry. “By the way, that's Richard Kiley. We spared no expense!” he informed them over the speakers and then stepped back.

 

The fences were retaining walls, covered with greenery and growth, to heighten the illusion of moving through a jungle.

 

“The accident took place in a restricted area. It would not have been available to the public access. So how can the safety of the public be called into question?” Gennaro muttered to himself as they moved along the track.

 

The cars came to the top of a low rise, where a break in the foliage gave them a view down a sloping field that was broken by a river. The tour voice continued, “To the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus.”

 

Tim and Lex practically slammed up against the windows, to get a look.

 

“The safety. That's the problem I had to answer,” the lawyer was still lost in his own world. Nym had made sure to sit as far from the strange man as possible, subtly altering her eyes to improve her vision as she looked for the dinosaur, though if anyone could spot it in the greenery it would be Harry.

 

“Shhh,” Lex hissed at him even as Tim scrambled into the back of the car to see better.

 

“I can't see,” the boy mumbled in annoyance as he scanned the greenery for the dinosaur.

 

“What are we looking for?” Gennaro finally paid attention.

 

“Dilophosaurus,” Tim answered as he searched for a sign.

 

Grant looked at his map as the voice came on and Ellie reacted instantly. “Oh, shit.” She spun to look out the window, trying to get even a glimpse.

 

In the front seat Ian leant back as he looked so Harry could see past him. “Swap seats,” he undid the seatbelt and slid across while Harry climbed over.

 

“Thanks!”

 

“Dilophosaurus,” Alan whispered in shock as he removed his hat to see better.

 

There were a lot of beautiful plants, but no sign of a herd of anything or even a single animal. The tour voice continued anyway. “One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park.”

 

“There's nothing there!” Tim crawled back into his seat, disappointed.

 

“Alan, where?” Ellie asked, knowing he had the better eye.

 

Grant sat back, disappointed. “Damn.”

 

“There!” Harry pointed at a flash of movement but then it was gone, he’d caught a glimpse of a coloured frill but that was about it. That got him another look from Ian, not that he noticed. The cars moved on, headlights on even in the daytime.

 

The two Explorers drove along a high ridge and stopped at the edge of the large, open plain that was separated from the road by a fifteen-foot fence, clearly marked with "DANGER!" signs and ominous-looking electrical posts.

 

In both cars the voice of the radio droned on, but no one was listening anymore, dying of anticipation. “The mighty tyrannosaurus arose late in the dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the earth for hundred and fifty million years, but it wasn't until the last- -“

 

“Will you turn that thing off?” Alan asked, and Ian flipped the switch, leaving them to wait in silence except for Malcolm, who looked at the ceiling, thinking aloud.

 

“God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs.”

 

“Dinosaur eats man. Woman inherits the Earth,” Ellie finished for him and the two adult males looked at her.

_“Hold on, we'll try to tempt the rex.”_ Arnold told them from the control room.

 

In the paddock there was a low humming sound. Out in the middle of the field, a small cage rose up into view, lifted on hydraulics from underground. The cage bars slid down, leaving the cage's occupant standing alone in the middle of the field. It was a goat, one leg chained to a stake. It looked around, confused, and bleat plaintively.

 

“What's going to happen to the goat? He's going to eat the goat?!” Lex demanded half hysterically.

 

“Excellent,” Tim grinned in excitement.

 

“What's the matter, kid, you never had lamb chops?” Gennaro asked, eyes locked on the goat.

 

“I happen to be a vegetarian.”

 

“I might join you after this,” Nym admitted, feeling a little sick at the idea of watching the animal get eaten.

 

“T-rex doesn't want to be fed; he wants to hunt. You can't just suppress sixty-five million years of gut instinct,” Alan shook his head.

 

The goat waited and waited. From the Explorers, eight faces watched it expectantly. The goat tugged on its chain. It walked back and forth, nervous. It bleated.

 

Grant watched, his eyes glued, his breathing becoming a little more rapid. Harry grimaced, wasn’t this cruel to the goat?

 

Tim and Lex couldn’t tear their eyes away, as finally, the goat -  laid down. Tim pouted while Lex relaxed a little, hoping that meant it was safe.

 

Everyone sat back, disappointed again, as the cars pulled forward to continue the tour.  Malcolm picked up the microphone. “Now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right?”

 

Hammond just shook his head as Malcolm's voice came through, “I really hate that man.”

 

After some jostling, Alan joined Harry in the front, leaving Ellie and Malcolm in the back. He longingly looked out of the opposite window, while Malcolm rattled on to Ellie. “You see? The tyrannosaur doesn't obey set patterns or park schedules.  It's the essence of Chaos.”

 

“What’s chaos?” Harry asked in confusion. He wasn’t sure why Dr Malcolm was there if he was some sort of mathematician.

 

“It simply deals with unpredictability in complex systems. It's only principle is the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine.”

 

Ellie gestured with her hand to show the information had gone right over her head and Harry nodded in agreement.

 

“I made a fly by, I go too fast.”

 

Looking out of the opposite window, Grant saw movement at the far end of a field. He sat bolt upright, trying to get a better look.

 

Malcolm looked for another example before spotting what he needed. “Here. Give me your glass of water.” He dipped his finger into the glass of water before taking Ellie's hand in his own. “We should be still and not in a car, but we’ll make due. Now watch the way the drop of water falls on your hand.” He flicked his finger and a drop fell on the back of Ellie's

hand before rolling off. “Ready? Freeze your hand. Now I'm going to do the same thing from the exact same place. Which way is the drop going to roll off?”

 

“The same way,” Ellie and Harry said together, leaning in.

 

The drop fell and didn’t follow the same path. “It changed. Why? Because and here is the principle of tiny variations - the orientations of the hairs -“

 

“Alan, listen to this,” Ellie called softly.

 

“- on your hand, the amount of blood distending in your vessels, imperfections in the skin -“

 

“Oh, imperfections?” she teased.

 

“Microscopic -never repeat, and vastly affect the outcome. That's what?”

 

“Unpredictability!” Harry grinned, and Ian nodded.

 

“And even if we haven't seen it yet, I'm quite sure it's going on in this park right now.”

 

There was definitely something out in that field, and Grant had to see it. He jerked on the door handle and opened his door a few inches. Grant threw the door open and bolted out of the moving car.

 

“There, there see?! I'm right again!”

 

“Alan?” Ellie called after him in confusion.

 

“No one could have predicted Dr. Grant would suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle!”

 

“Alan?” She jumped out too and followed him into the field.

 

“There's another example!” Ian grinned even as Harry watched them in shock before crawling across the centre console.

 

“Hey! I want to go with them!” Tim pointed and Nym swore, she just knew Harry was going to…yep, there he went out of a moving vehicle, Mum was going to kill her.

 

“See? Here I am now, by myself, talking to myself - that's Chaos Theory! What the hell am I doing here? I'm the only one who knows what's going on, etc, etc....” he sighed and then got out as well, just as the cars stopped and the others scrambled from the first car, Nym helping Tim down to be safe. She made sure the siblings were okay before running after Harry and the others, wand vibrating in its holster as her magic shifted in agitation. She caught up and looked at Harry who shrugged.

 

“Aunt Andromeda said stay with the adults.”

 

“Cheeky,” she groaned, and Ellie laughed as the others caught up and Tim immediately latched onto poor Allan.

 

“So, like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker? And he said dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases? He definitely didn't say they turned into birds.”

 

Gennaro was scared as hell, following the others, but his head darting left and right.

 

“Alan? Where are we going? You see something?” Ellie asked curiously as they walked through the grass.

 

“Uh - anybody else think we shouldn't be out here?” Donald asked and Nym rolled her eyes, of course they shouldn’t but it was a bit late to point that out now.

 

“And his book was a lot fatter than yours,” Tim continued. Harry had read that book too and he preferred Dr. Grant’s.

 

“Really?” Allan asked absently.

 

“Yours was fully illustrated, honey,” Ellie grinned, liking seeing him so discomforted. He didn’t seem to have issues with Harry, but the boy was quiet, and his questions were always insightful and not about comparing books.

 

“Anybody at all. Feel free to speak up,” Gennaro tried again but once again he was ignored.

 

Lex stumbled, and Grant took her hand, to stop her from falling. She looked up at him and smiled. Grant smiled back and tried to recover his hand, but Lex held tight. He was tremendously uncomfortable, and Ellie noticed. Suddenly they all stopped in their tracks. A huge smile spread across the faces of Harry, Tim and Grant. Grant walked forward, and the boys  followed.

 

“Timmy, Timmy,” Lex called after her brother while Nym just sighed and followed. They were so going to get eaten.

 

“Hi everybody, don't be scared,” Dr Harding called as they came into the clearing. A Triceratops, a big one, was lying on its side, blocking the light at the end of the path. It had an enormous curved shell that flanked its head, two big horns over its eyes, and a third on the end of its nose. It didn’t move, just breathed, loud and raspy, blowing up little clouds of dust with every exhalation.

 

Grant stood next to Harding, almost in a daze and Harry wasn’t much better. “Beautiful. Is it okay? Can I touch it?”

 

“Sure,” Harding grinned as Grant walked next to the animal and stroked its head. Ellie moved forward to the animal to join him even as Harry reached out to touch the frill, running his hands over it gently.

 

“Oh Ellie. It's so beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw. It's my favourite,” he practically babbled, and she smiled and then they knelt, checking her over. Alan furrowed his brow, noticing something, all professional curiosity now. The animal's tongue, dark purple, drooped limply from its mouth. “Ellie, take a look at this.”

 

“Yeah, baby girl, it's okay,” she soothed as she scratched the tongue with her fingernail. A clear liquid leaked from the broken blisters. “Micro vesicles. That's interesting.” Grant, fascinated, wandered all the way around to the back of the animal. Harding joined Ellie and handed her his penlight. “What are her symptoms?”

 

“Imbalance, disorientation, laboured breathing. Seems to happen about every six weeks or so.”

 

“Six weeks?” She took the penlight from the veterinarian and shined it in the animal's eyes. “Are there pupillary effects from the tranquilizer?”

 

“Yes, mitotic, pupils should be constricted.”

 

“These are dilated. Take a look.” She passed the light back.

 

“They are? I'll be damned.”

 

“That's pharmacological. From local plant life.” She turned and studied the surrounding landscape. Her mind really at work, puzzling over each piece of foliage. “Is this West Indian lilac?”

 

“Yes. We know they're toxic, but the animals don't eat them.”

 

“Are you sure?” She pushed.

 

“Pretty sure.”

 

“There's only one way to be positive. I have to see the dinosaur's droppings.”

 

“Can't miss them.” Harding grinned.

 

Malcolm walked up to Ellie. “Dino droppings?”

 

“Yeah.” She walked way, and Malcolm looked on.

 

Tim and Nym had joined Harry in gently petting the tranquilised herbivore, amazed to be actually touching a living dinosaur. Lex hung back at the edge of the clearing, nervous. Harry saw her and went over. “Come on, you can touch her, she won’t hurt you, she’s asleep.” Harry offered his hand and she slowly took it and let him lead her over to touch the triceratops.

 

As the weather grew darker, the scientists gathered around an enormous spoor of triceratops excreta that stood at least waist high and was covered with buzzing flies. “That is one big pile of shit,” Ian stated flatly, grimacing.

 

Ellie had plastic gloves on that reached up to her elbows and was just withdrawing her hand from the middle of the dung. “You're right. There's no trace of lilac berries. That's so weird, though. She shows all the classic signs of Meliatoxicity, Every six weeks -“ She turned and walked out into the open field a few paces, thinking. Malcolm watched her and looked back at the dung.

 

“She's, uh - - tenacious,” Ian offered, and Alan smirked.

 

“You have no idea.”

 

“You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything?” Ian called after her.

 

The skies were really foreboding now, and there was  a sense of growing urgency.  Ellie was by the animal, a short distance away from the group.  Alan was near her, thinking. “Ellie, I've been thinking there's something about the periodicity doesn't add up.”

 

“I know.”

 

Tim held a smooth rock up and called out, a little timidly. “These look kind of familiar.”

 

“Triceratops was a constant browser, and constant browsers would be constantly sick,” Alan pondered.

 

“Constantly sick.”

 

“Not just every six weeks.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“I've seen pictures of these!” Tim called, and Grant turned to look at him, a little annoyed. “In your fully illustrated book.” Grant just rolled his eyes, but Ellie went over and checked out the stones.

 

“What's that?” She asked as Harry moved closer to listen, frowning at the familiar stone.  A light went on in her eyes. “Alan - gizzard stones!”

 

She threw Alan one of the stones. They looked at each other in amazement. As before, when they got excited, they talked right over each other. “Ellie that's it, it explains the periodicity, the -“

 

“-the undigested state of the berries because it's -“

 

“- totally incidental”

 

“What are you guys saying?” Harry asked, and Tim nodded.

 

“It's simple, see. Some animals like her, don't have teeth -“ Ellie turned to the boys.

 

“- like birds -“ Alan butted in.

 

“-  like birds. What happen is, they swallow the stones and hold them in a muscular sack in their stomachs -“

 

“- a gizzard -“

 

“- which is called a gizzard, and it helps them mash their food, but what happens after a while -“

 

“- what happens is that after a while, the stones get smooth, every six weeks, so the animal regurgitates them -“

 

“- barfs them up -“ Ellie clarified for Tim, figuring Harry was old enough to know the other term.

 

“- and swallows fresh ones.”

 

“And when she swallows the stones, she swallows the poison berries too. That's what makes her sick. Good work Tim,” She reached out and ruffled his hair, making him smile.  She looked at Grant pointedly. Tim looked up at Grant too, smiling from ear to ear. Grant grunted, not so easily convinced.

 

Thunder rumbled as the storm overhead was about to bust loose. Gennaro, scared of more than one thing now, put his foot down. “Doctors, if you please - I have to insist we get moving.”

 

“Oh, you know, if it's alright, I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and finish with the trike. Is that okay?”

 

“Sure. I've got a gas-powered jeep. I can drop her at the visitor's centre before I make the boat with the others.”

 

“I'll catch up with you. You can go with the others,” She told Alan who frowned.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I want to finish.”

 

There was a lightning flash, with a tooth-rattling thunderclap right on its heels. “Now.” Gennaro pleaded.

 

“Can I stay too? Tour’s probably postponed because of the storm.” Harry looked from Nym to the vet who nodded.

 

“I can fit four easily enough.”

 

“Alright, we’ll stay,” Nym agreed.

 

Grant turned and followed the others, Lex right in his tracks. Ellie and Harding went back to the triceratops, which was starting to come back to life. Harry and Nym stayed out of the way but close enough to observe. As Grant reached the Explorer, he turned back for one last look at Ellie. He raised his hand to wave, but she was turned the other way. Feeling silly, he dropped his hand and moved into the woods. Just as he did, Ellie turned and waved to him, but with his back turned, he missed it too. He cleared the trees and got into the Jeep with Ian, the kids up front with Gennaro. Once they were in the Jeeps started up again, leaving the other three behind.

 

Harry was grinning even as it began to rain, watching the triceratops as she lumbered to her feet and began moving away, still a little wonky from the sedative.

 

“Okay, starting to see the appeal,” Nym admitted and he laughed.

 

“Told you so.” He bolted for the jeep as she chased him, the two scientists laughing as they loaded up the last of the gear before getting in and out of the rain. The conversation on the way back was rather scientific but they were good at dumbing it down for the younger listeners who asked the occasional question for clarification. As far as Harry was concerned this was almost as good as seeing live dinosaurs, without the park he would never have gotten the chance to talk to people in the field he wanted to work in one day.

 

_TBC…_


	5. chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Amelia had liked what she had seen of young Mr Potter…but right then she wanted to scream because of him. Oh, she knew it wasn’t really his fault, but it was a little unfair that he had left the country, leaving her with a complete mess. Hogwarts was closed for the foreseeable future as Curse breakers and Ward experts crawled all over it. Dumbledore had been temporarily stood down from all of his positions, awaiting possible criminal proceedings, and all of the staff were under investigation, except Binns who had finally moved on. Fudge and the horrible toad… woman that was his Senior Undersecretary had tried to claim that everything had been done at their instigation, she had been forced to step in with the truth, that it was Harry Potter and his family who had raised the alarm and called for aide. Of course, she had done so in the middle of a press announcement which had the press baying for blood now. What sort of Minister tried to take the glory from their beloved young hero? She knew they would change their tune once it was discovered Harry had left Britain, but she just hoped they didn’t learn that fact until Fudge was pushed out of office. It wouldn’t be easy, there was no definite method to get rid of a sitting Minister and he was too deep in the pockets of those like Malfoy for them to want to see him go. A new Minister may not be so easy to control after all.

 

They weren’t the only ones who had tried to claim what wasn’t theirs. She had enjoyed the look of frustrated rage on Snape’s face when he had tried to claim the basilisk corpse for potions ingredients and she had shot him down, the Minister actually backing her on that one. Right of conquest would go to Harry after all…. if the basilisk was dead which she would neither confirm or deny but simply allowed people to make assumptions. She then promptly arrested him for abusing his position. She did not want a Death Eater, reformed or not, around children but Dumbledore had always blocked any attempt to remove the man from the school. With Dumbledore gone she had been able to arrest him and he was awaiting trial. As he was potions Master he was being kept isolated and on a regime of flushing potions so that he could be tried with Veritaserum since as a half-blood he wasn’t protected from it by law.

 

It was very tempting to follow the Tonks and Grangers over to America but if she left who knew who would be elevated in her place, she doubted it would be Kingsley, despite being her top choice. She had seen Harry’s memories of first year and this last one and she knew Voldemort, or Riddle, was not yet gone for good. She had articles ready to go covering everything she had been able to quietly dig up on one Tom Marvolo Riddle, she wanted to cut off at least some of his support, just in case he did return. Perhaps she could sic Skeeter on it when the time came, the woman was great at digging up dirt and sensationalising it. Although it could backfire if she put too much emphasis on him being a half-blood killing purebloods.

 

Unfortunately, Harry’s memory left her with a duty that she did not look forward to at all. The temporarily resurrected Riddle and said that young Ginny was responsible through writing in a diary. She had to find out where that diary had come from and the girl was beyond questioning. She had given them a few days to grieve and bury the child but now she had to question them. She knew Arthur, knew his family would never knowingly aide the Death Eaters or their leader so she had not called them in for questioning. She stood, shrunk her Pensieve and then left her office for the Burrow where the entire family was still gathered, the two eldest boys home for the funeral. Appearing down the path from the house she was struck by how silent it was, she had been here before and it was never quiet. She hated having to do this, but she would not risk the family falling under suspicion as others tried to appear blameless.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They ran into their villa, soaked through and laughing. Dr Harding was heading for the dock since apparently most of the staff didn’t live on the island, or at least not yet. Dr Sattler had gone into her and Dr Grants Villa as all three were going to shower and clean up before heading for the Control Room to watch the others return. The gas-powered Jeep had been able to take all the back routes and cut through paddocks, so they had made it back a lot quicker than the tour vehicles would. Nym didn’t say anything when Harry emerged carrying his backpack, instead picking up her own, trusting his instincts for trouble while hoping he was wrong, her Mum would kill her if anything happened to him. A park like this, there was a lot that could go wrong and spectacularly at that. Maybe the storm would just cause their Villa to flood or something simple like that….yeah right, not with their luck.

 

Thankfully there was a covered walkway back to the Visitors Centre, so they managed to stay mostly dry as they ran for it, finding Ellie just reaching the main doors. She pulled them open and they headed upstairs for the control room. Ellie opened the currently unlocked door and the three of them walked in on a mostly empty room.

 

“Visitor vehicles are on their way back to the garage,” Ray Arnold announced as Nym let the door shut behind her, the man not even turning to glance at them as he worked.

 

“So how much for our first tour. Two no-shows and one sick triceratops,” John sighed, disappointed.

 

“It could have been worse, John. It could have been a lot worse,” Ray assured him and then finally looked up at the three newcomers.

 

“I thought the triceratops was neat,” Nym offered as she ran a hand through her still damp, pink hair.

 

“Me too,” Harry grinned as he looked around, he’d never seen so many computers!

 

“Count me in too,” Ellie laughed, and John relaxed.

 

Attention turned to Dennis Nedry as he stood up. “Anybody want a Coke? Anybody want something from the machines? Or a soda or something? I thought I'd get something sweet,” he babbled as everyone stared at him. Hammond, Ellie and Arnold shook their heads. Nedry started to leave, then turned back with an afterthought that was so rehearsed it was almost obvious. Nym frowned, something was very off with his reactions. She may not have started Auror training, but her Dad was a Barrister, she had learnt at a young age to watch body language and his screamed fear and a strange determination. “Oh, I finished de-bugging the phones, but the system's compiling for eighteen minutes, or twenty. So, some minor systems may go on and off for a while. There's nothing to worry about. Simple thing....” he trailed off and then turned to do something at his computer before leaving.

 

“Okay…. was that weird or is it just me?” Nym asked as he walked past the glass windows.

 

“He seemed very nervous,” Ellie agreed.

 

“That’s Nedry,” John answered as he went back to watching the jeeps and the others joined him, Ellie asking Ray questions on the park setup while Harry talked with Hammond about what he had seen so far.

 

Ray frowned and went to his monitor as it beeped, staring at his terminal, puzzled. On the screen, glowing red and blue lines were blinking off, in succession. “What?” Muldoon entered the room and nodded to them as he walked over to Ray as Harry and Ellie leaned in.

 

“What?” John asked, looking away from the monitor of the cars.

 

“The door security systems are shutting down,” Ray answered.

 

“Well, Nedry said a few systems would go off-line, didn't he?” John waved it off and Harry looked to Nym who frowned.

 

“I think I need a drink,” she smiled at Harry and he saw her wand slip from its holster as she left the Control Room to find Nedry.

 

Ray swore and stared at his terminal, aghast, as row upon row of coloured lights crawled off. on his screen. “Woah, woah, woah, what the hell, what the hell?” he began typing furiously as Ellie leaned over his shoulder, she knew a little about computer systems but most of what was going by went over her head.

 

“What now?” John turned from the screen to walk over, leaning on his walking stick.

 

“Fences are failing, all over the park! A few minor systems, he said!” Ray snarled even as Nym ran back inside.

 

“Nedry’s gone.” She had followed the point me spell until it led outside, she was not risking the storm or the possible dangers out there when Harry was relying on her.

 

“Find Nedry!” John ordered Muldoon, angry and the Game Warden nodded, running out to try and find him. He paused when he reached Nym.

 

“How far did you look?” Robert asked.

 

“He’s not in this building,” she answered, and he nodded before opening the door.

 

“The monitors are failing,” Ray warned as all the video monitors in the control room went out with a faint electronic zip. They all froze, looking at each other and Ellie joined Nym near Harry who rolled his eyes. He had faced Voldemort twice, technically three times, a power outage was nowhere near being scary. He was beginning to wish he’d brought Slinky with him though.

 

“Use Nedry's terminal. Get it all back on. He can de-bug later,” John ordered, and Ray rolled over to Nedry's master terminal in his chair. With one stroke of his arm, he brushed all the loose junk off Nedry's station - junk food, soda cans, torn out magazine pages - and tried to work. Robert walked back into the room, soaked, but he shook his head.

 

“A gas-powered jeep is gone.”

 

“God, look at this workstation,” Ray grumbled as Robert stepped forward, alarmed.

 

“The raptor fences aren't out, are they?”

 

Ray quickly typed in a few commands and then relaxed. “No, they're still on.” Everyone relaxed at that, Raptors on the loose was the last thing they needed.

 

“Why the hell would he turn the others off?!” John asked, and Harry frowned.

 

“Because he was or is doing something he didn’t want us to see…can you get off the island through any of the paddocks?” he asked, it would be like trying to get through the Forbidden Forrest but if transport was waiting and ready to go…but what could he have taken?

 

“The East Dock,” Robert answered, the road wasn’t easy, and it was dangerous since it went through the Dilophosaurus enclosure and while they weren’t overly big they were still deadly.

 

“Where did the Jeeps stop and where’s the nearest fence that’s off?” Nym demanded, suddenly pale with worry for the others and Robert swore even as Ray began typing. Ellie gripped the back of his chair tightly, worried for Alan and the kids. If anyone could keep the others safe out there it was Alan, right?

 

Ray paled as the information came up. “The Tyrannosaur paddock….and the fence is down.”

 

Ellie gasped, and Robert moved closer, in case she fainted or something. Harry looked to Nym who chewed her lip, was this an excusable reason to use magic in front of muggles? She doubted the Statute covered dinosaurs, dragons yes, prehistoric animals no.

 

John hovered over Ray's shoulder while he worked at Nedry's terminal, Ray muttering to himself as he tried various command. “- - access main program grid - -“ He punched a button, but a buzzer sounded and a little cartoon image of Nedry appeared on the screen and waved its little finger disapprovingly.

 

"You didn't say the magic word!"

 

“Please, God damn it! I hate this hacker crap!” Ray snarled, pushing away from the computer.

 

“Call Nedry's people in Cambridge!” John ordered, they better know what the man was up to.

 

Ray whisked across the floor in his chair and snatched up the nearest phone. He punched for an outside line and then slammed it down. “Phones are out too.”

 

Harry slipped out and walked the same way Nedry had, internal security had gone down first so he’d been after something in the building… this was just like solving mysteries at Hogwarts except he had to do it without Hermione. She was going to kill him when he got home. He walked deeper into the building, seeing the lab where they had watched the Raptor hatch, but it was dark and empty, no eggs around anymore. They had to have been there for their tour and were being kept somewhere safer with the staff gone. There were storage rooms, labs…. "EMBRYONIC COLD STORAGE," and the door had a sticky hand print on it. He peered into the foggy room and saw storage containers. This had to have been what he wanted. How much would they be worth to other companies? He turned and ran back to the control room. “Embryos!”

 

“Harry?” Ellie asked the boy, she hadn’t even noticed him leave the room.

 

“I walked the way he did and there’s a room marked embryonic cold storage, the door has a sticky handprint on it. Guessing foods not normally allowed near there.”

 

“It’s not,” Ray agreed.

 

“Damn it!” John hissed. “We need to contact the mainland to stop whatever ship he’s meeting.”

 

“That’s if he made his rendezvous. A smart captain would have left, that dock isn’t sheltered,” Robert offered.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Did you feel that?” Tim suddenly asked, moving from the back where he’d been playing with the night vision goggles, but Lex didn’t answer, ignoring him while fanning herself in the heat and humidity. Tim leaned over to the front passenger seat and looked at the two plastic cups of water that sat in the recessed holes on the dashboard. As he watched, the water in the glasses vibrated, making concentric circles - then it stopped- and then it vibrated again, rhythmically, like from footsteps. BOOM. BOOM.  BOOM.

 

“What is that? M-Maybe it's the power trying to come back on.” Donald looked around, spooked.

 

Tim jumped into the back seat and put the goggles on again.

 

“What is that?” Lex whispered, scared.

 

Tim turned and looked out the side window.  He could see the area where the goat was tethered. Or was tethered. The chain was still there, but the goat was gone.

 

“Where’s the goat?” Lex looked at him and then they all jumped, Lex screaming as something went BANG! They looked up at the Plexiglas sunroof of the Explorer, where a bloody, severed goat leg lay.

 

Tim whipped around to look out the side window again. His mouth popped open, but no sound came out. Through the goggles, he saw an animal claw, a huge one, gripping the cables of the "electrified" fence. Tim whipped the goggles off and pressed forward, against the window. He looked up, up, then craned his head back further, to look out the sunroof. Past the goat's leg, he could see  Tyrannosaurus Rex. It stood maybe twenty-five feet high, forty feet long from nose to tail, with an enormous, boxlike head that must be five feet long by itself. The remains of the goat hung out of the rex's mouth. It tilted its head back and swallowed the animal in one big gulp.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I will kill Nedry. I will kill him,” John muttered as he paced, not only had the man stolen from him but he had endangered everyone but especially his grandchildren!

 

Ray’s cigarette was practically burning his lips, down to almost nothing in his mouth. He hovered over Nedry’s computer terminal, which was a mass of incomprehensible commands that scrolled by quickly as he futilely examined each one of them.

 

“Are we getting anywhere with these procedures of yours? What’s stopping you?” Ellie finally asked, glancing over at the rooms youngest occupants who had taken a seat leaning against the glass windows into the hallway, talking softly.

 

“I ran a key check on every stroke Nedry entered today. It's all pretty standard stuff, until this one -“

 

“What one?” She asked as she moved closer.

 

He pointed to his computer screen, to a specific series of commands. The others crowded over his shoulder and stared at the screen. “’Keycheck /space -o keycheck off safety -o.’ He's turning the safety systems off. He doesn't want anybody to see what he's about to do. Now look at this next entry, it's the kicker. ‘Wht.rbt.obj.’ White Rabbit Object. Whatever it did, it did it all. But with Keycheck off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. Only way to find them now is to search the computer's lines of code one by one.”

 

“How many lines of code are there?” Harry asked, he didn’t think he would like the answer.

 

“Uh - about two million,” Ray answered, and Harry sighed.

 

“Two million - Oh good, that'll take no time,” Ellie snapped.

 

“Robert, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back my grandchildren,” John looked to his Game Warden who nodded.

 

“Sure.”

 

“I'm going with him,” Nym spoke up just before Ellie could. She pulled Harry aside. “Anything happens, anything at all, protect them. There’s no trace on your wand right now so shield spells are your best friend, got it?” She asked, and he nodded. “If you can’t hold then you use the emergency portkey and get them out. Dad can deal with the mess after.”

 

“Don’t die,” Harry whispered, giving a rare hug and she smiled, tussling his hair.

 

“I won’t.” she followed Muldoon out and to the garage, watching as he grabbed a large rifle, fingering her wand.

 

John turned, staring out the windows at the front of the control room. He'd gone pale, and he was sweating, wrapped up in million thoughts.  Behind him, Ray Arnold's voice called to him, but he didn't hear it.

 

“John…John,” Ray called.

 

John lent on his cane, and for the first time he looked like he was actually using it.

 

Ellie moved to sit with Harry who smiled shakily at her. “They’ll be okay, right?”

 

“Of course, no one knows more about dinosaurs than Alan and Mr. Muldoon has been a Game Warden for a long time,” She tried to reassure both of them. She had wanted to go after the others but Nym had beaten her too it. Why had the young woman wanted to go so much? What could she do that Ellie couldn’t?

 

“Right…I think maybe the park needs a lot more backup systems to keep this from ever happening again,” Harry offered, there had to be a way to use magic to help, wards or something on the paddock fences maybe?

 

“Agreed,” she smiled at the boy, he was rather grown up for his age, then again, he was older than he looked, illness or something more sinister? He had mentioned new guardians when they met. “Maybe more than one person in charge of the computer systems too,” she offered, and he nodded. Maybe another person would have caught whatever Nedry had done.

 

“John,” Ray called again.

 

John turned, finally hearing him.

 

“I can't get Jurassic Park back on line without Dennis Nedry,” Ray told him. Harry dug his emergency portkey out of his backpack and slipped the chain around his neck, just to be ready. Without building security none of the doors locked but no dinosaur could open a door, right?

 

_TBC…_

 


	6. chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_For those who have asked, yes this is a repost of the original story with some fixing and fleshing out. I did say that in the story summary so not sure why I keep getting asked._

**Chapter 6**

Ellie was impressed by Harry, he was keeping calm when most kids his age would be panicking. Instead they were sitting discussing his schooling and career goals. She was shocked that a private school in Britain didn’t teach science, but the wealthy and nobility could be odd. To kill time, she took some blank paper from a printer and wrote up a test, pulling up what she vaguely remembered learning in school and then gave it to him. “Just answer what you can, no time limit.”

 

“You’re trying to keep my mind off the fact my cousin’s driving towards a T-rex, aren’t you?” he asked as he took the paper and pen, already scanning the questions.

 

Ellie smiled and shrugged. “Sitting and waiting is boring, this gives you something to do.”

 

Harry nodded and bent over the handwritten test while Ellie moved to join Ray at Nedry’s computer, she didn’t know enough to help but she felt better if she could see what he was working on.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Jeep was silent as Robert floored it, speeding towards the pen of a deadly predator and the two electric Jeeps stranded there. “There they are!” They rounded a corner and came to the top of the hill, where the attack took place. The jeep skidded to a stop and they jumped out. The road was a rutted, muddy mess. The cement block house was a pile of rubble and one of the Explorers was gone, the other stood untouched, both doors hanging open.

 

“Oh, God. Where's the other car?” Nym asked as she looked around, taking in the destruction. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down and observe. She moved to the empty vehicle and glanced inside but there was no sign of any kind of struggle. And then they froze as a roar shook the trees around them, both looking around wildly for the animal that had made the sound. “I think it's ahead of us? Maybe…”

 

“It could be anywhere. With the fences out, it can go in and out of any paddock it likes,” Robert snapped, going to grab his rifle, though how much damage he could do to such a large dinosaur… Nym began moving to the cement ledge, looking for the other car when they both froze again, this time the sound was much more human and definitely close. They ran for the destroyed toilet block.

 

“I think this is Gennaro…” Robert muttered as he found the remains of a shoe and Nym grimaced, looking away as she yanked debris aside.

 

“It's Dr. Malcolm!” She was relieved to have found someone alive…and in one piece.

 

Robert shone his light along the length of Malcolm's body. His shirt was soaked with blood, but his right leg was even worse off. The right ankle was bent outward at a strange angle from his leg, the trousers flattened, soaked with blood. Malcolm's belt had been twisted around his thigh. “He's put a tourniquet on. Malcolm!”

 

Malcolm groaned as Nym gently tapped his cheek while Robert called to him. “Remind me to talk John for a lovely weekend,” he moaned and Nym laughed before the T-rex roared again, but closer now. Nym and Robert looked at each other.

 

“Can we chance moving him?” She asked, wanting nothing more than to draw her wand and start some basic healing until they got back to the Centre where Harry had the magical first aid kit.

 

Ian shuffled up on his elbows weakly, looking around wildly. “Please -chance it.” The two of them shifted around until his arms were over their shoulders and then as gently as possible hauled him up, keeping him off his damaged leg. They got him over to the Jeep and Robert held him up while Nym quickly cleared out the back. Muldoon lay Malcolm as carefully as possible in the back of the jeep. “Where are the kids?”

 

“Lex! Tim!” Nym called, listening for any response. She was on the verge of tears but was fighting them back, she had been an Auror candidate and Aurors did not cry.

 

“Miss Tonks, I've seen a lot of animal attacks. People just disappear. No blood, no trace. That's the way it happens.”

 

“No, I refuse to believe they’re dead.” She walked to the edge of the road, her eyes following the deep ruts the Explorer made when it went over the edge. Robert got ready

to leave.

 

“Miss Tonks, come one!!” he yelled even as she spotted something that didn’t belong.

 

“The other car!” she pointed, and he joined her.

 

“I’ll be…this way.” he led her into the trees and a path down the embankment, thankful the car had gone off the embankment and not into the enclosure since that was definitely the T-Rex’s territory. They made their way across the clearing at the bottom, stepping over the tiny stream of water to come to the tree, their flashlight beams spraying light by the base of the tree. “Dr. Grant!” He peered inside, looking for anything.

 

“Do you see anything?” she took advantage of him looking away to cast some quick spells.

 

“I don't know,” he admitted as the T-Rex roared, even closer. “They're not here, no blood…looks like some vomit in the back.”

 

“Here…footsteps heading into the jungle, three sets, one large and two smaller.”

 

“Good eye Miss Tonks,” he could barely make them out, he didn’t know she’d found them with magic.

 

“Call me Nym, it’ll be easier,” she commented, she wanted to track the footsteps, but another roar had them running for the path.

 

Laid out in the back of the jeep, Ian felt something strange. He looked down, at one of the T-rex footprints in the road, the rain had filled it with water and now the water in the puddle was vibrating rhythmically. Ian’s eyes widened, and he looked around, frantically. “Uh anybody? Anybody hear that?” Ian stared, wide-eyed, at the rings in the water, which were getting bigger. “It's a…an impact tremor is what it is, it, uh“ BOOM. BOOM. “I'm fairly alarmed here!” he called and then began waving frantically as Nym and Robert came up onto the road. “Gotta move, gotta get out of here. Let's go, we gotta go, we gotta get out of here, right now! Go, go! Let's hurry, let's get out of here!” he babbled as they ran for the Jeep, jumping in. “Move now! Let's go, let's go, right now, right now!”

 

The tyrannosaur smashed out of the jungle foliage, bursting onto the road, and running straight at them, moving at least thirty miles an hour.

 

“GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!” Malcolm screamed.

 

Robert fumbled for the keys, turning  the jeep over, and slammed it into gear. He dropped the clutch, hit the gas, and tore out of there. But the jeep was slow to work through the first few gears. Terrified, Nym dared to look down, to the side view mirror, which told her ‘Objects Are Closer Than They Appear.’ And they sure were. The T-rex was still gaining on the slowly accelerating jeep. All three of them stared back at the rex in terror…

 

“Faster, faster!” Nym urged, wand in hand but mind blank. What spell could even slow that down?

 

“Must go faster, it's getting closer - must go faster!” Ian urged, leaning towards her as the animal continued to gain on the flat road.

 

“Faster! Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, faster!” Nym gasped, she wanted to put a shield up but that could affect the Jeep.   
  


“Must go faster, go, go. Open it up, 5th gear, 5th gear! Here it comes! Stand on it! Fifth - stand on it, fifth gear, go!” He screamed as the Rex lunged, barely missing him as Nym yanked him into the space between the seats.

 

“Get off the stick!” Robert yelled, unable to change gears with them on it. Nym scrambled off it and then he changed gears, gaining a little. Robert looked back up at the road, seeing a half-fallen tree branch right in front of them, blocking the path of the road. “DOWN!” they all ducked, and the windshield hit the branch, shattering as the jeep flew ahead, really picking up speed now. The T-rex just ran right through the branch, smashing it entirely. Losing ground now, the dinosaur made a final lunge for the jeep and crunched into the left rear quarter panel.

 

“Faster, faster!” Nym yelled.

 

Robert coaxed as much speed out of the Jeep as he could, and the T-rex gave up, fading into the distance. They drove in silence for a few moments, all scared out of their wits.

 

“Think they'll have that on the tour?” Ian finally asked and Nym burst into laughter.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry handed the completed test to Ellie who went to work marking it. For someone who hadn’t had a science class in two years it was very good. “Where in the US are you moving to?”

 

“Florida,” Harry answered, grinning at all of the ticks on it.

 

“There’s some good science orientated schools there, I’ll write a list.”

 

“Thanks!” and then his eyes widened as he stared out the circular windows. Ellie turned and then scrambled up to open the door as Robert and Nym carried Ian into the Command Centre. Ray quickly moved to help, relieving Nym of his weight. They laid him out on the ramp as Ellie began checking him over. Harry blanched slightly as they got a look at his leg.

 

“That bad huh?” Ian asked, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness now the adrenaline was wearing off. Robert returned with a comprehensive first aid kit and Ellie began digging through it.

 

“Any drug allergies?” she asked, and Ian shook his head, so she pulled out a vial and syringe, drawing out a dose. “Morphine for the pain,” she warned before injecting him. She then found the scissors and began cutting his pant leg off to really reveal the damage. She glanced at Harry and then to Nym. “Why don’t you show Nym your science test, Harry?”

 

Nym nodded, “great idea.” She gently pulled Harry away while Ellie and Robert worked to stabilise Ian.

 

He was given another shot, this one an antibiotic and then, once sure he was pretty out from the morphine, she pulled out needle and thread, doing her best to stitch the wound closed, he’d still need a doctor for any internal damage, but she was trying to prevent more blood loss. They then tightly bandaged and splinted the leg before carefully removing the belt, watching for any sign of further bleeding. There didn’t seem to be any thankfully.

 

Nym was very impressed with Harry’s work, she’d kept up a bit with a non-magical education thanks to her grandparents and living partially in each world as a child, but she had let it slip after they had died, and she’d started at Hogwarts. The talk at the computers was over her head, Harry’s too since he’d never been allowed near a computer. John Hammond left the control room as the group began splitting up to get food, rest or check the buildings security. Ellie followed John after a few minutes and Harry went to sit with Malcolm who was obviously still in pain and awake again, despite the morphine.

 

“Don’t suppose you have a pain potion on you?” Ian asked, and Harry froze, eyes wide.

 

“Uh…”

 

Ian chuckled, though it was very pained sounding. “Harry Potter, son of James and Lily, right?”

 

“You’re not….”

 

“No, uh, I think you Brits call us…. squibs?”

 

“Oh.” With that realisation Harry dug out the magical first aid kit and handed him the asked for potion which he quickly downed, relaxing as it went to work.

 

“Hogwarts as good as they say?”

 

Harry shrugged. “The castle is incredible… but there’s been a lot of problems, at least the last two years. The Tonks have moved us to America now.”

 

“I hear Ilvermorny is good, had an Uncle who attended, my grandparents went to Hogwarts too.”

 

“Why did you become a mathematician…chaotician?”

 

“Because Arithmancy fascinates me and maths is the non-magical version. Just because I can’t magic doesn’t mean I can’t do the theory work. I actually passed the Arithmancy NEWT test with an EE.”

 

“You were allowed to sit the exams?” Harry was surprised, squibs in Britain were either given away or ended up like Filch.

 

“America’s not perfect but they treat their own better, there’s no real blood distinction either. But I hear you want to follow in Dr Grants hallowed footsteps?”

 

“Yeah, but Hogwarts only teaches magic, so I thought I couldn’t. Aunt Andromeda is making sure I can attend high school and get my NEWTS.”

 

“Ambitious but doable,” he smiled and then closed his eyes and Harry tugged the emergency blanket up around him better before getting out the bruise salve and dabbing it on his face, arms and chest.

 

“How’s he doing?” Nym asked as she joined him. “Harry!” She hissed in alarm when she realised what he was doing.

 

“It’s okay, he’s a squib,” Harry quickly told her, and she stared at the sleeping man in shock.

 

“Huh. Okay then,” she drew her wand carefully and cast what medical testing spells she knew. Sure enough, he read as a squib and one with bruise salve and a general healing potion at work, it also picked up blood loss, heavy bruising, and a rather mangled leg. They looked up as John and Ellie returned, Ellie handing out half melted tubs of ice cream which the two magicals happily dug into. Too much sugar was never an issue for their kind, that was why chocolate was handy to keep close.

 

“So, what do we do now?” Nym asked the group as John and Ray began arguing. Ellie shrugged slightly, and they all listened to the two men.

 

“Shutting down the system,” John was saying as they re-joined the group, but Ray shook his head.

 

“That's crazy. You're out of your mind. He's absolutely out of his mind.”

 

“Wait, shutting down the system? What exactly would this mean?” Ellie asked as she put her ice cream aside.

 

“We're talking about a calculated risk, which is the only option left to us. We'll never find the command Nedry used. He's covered his tracks far too well. I think it's obvious now that he's not coming back. So, shutting down the entire system...” John explained.

 

“Get somebody else. I won't do it,” Ray shook his head, it was far too dangerous.

 

“Shutting down the system is the only way to wipe out everything he did. Now, as I understand it, all the systems will then come back...on their original start-up mode. Correct?” John pushed, and Ray sighed.

 

“Theoretically, yes, but we've never shut down before. It may not come back on.”

 

“Would we get the phones back?” Harry asked, and Ray nodded.

 

“Yes, again, in theory.”

 

“What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect.” Robert offered from where he was leaning against the wall, watching everything.

 

“What's that?” Nym asked seeing the instant frown on Hammond’s face.

 

“That's absolutely out of the question,” the elderly man snapped.

 

“The lysine contingency prevents the spread of animals if they ever get off the island. Wu inserted a gene that creates a faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. The animals can't manufacture the amino acid, lysine. Unless they're supplied with lysine by us, they slip into a coma and die,” Ray quickly explained.

 

“Wouldn’t that take time to work though?” Harry asked, and Robert nodded.

 

“People are dying,” John slammed his walking stick into the floor, glaring. “Will you please shut down the system?”

 

Ray sighed but nodded. Robert moved to an emergency locker and began handing out heavy duty torches, there were no windows so deep in the building so once the lights went out it would be very dark.

 

“Wait…. this will shut everything down? All the fences?” Harry suddenly asked, and Ray nodded. “Even the Raptors?” Robert swearing was a pretty good answer. “They aren’t on independent power or even have their own backup generator?” the teen demanded in shock, even he knew that much. The park needed a lot of work before ever opening! Maybe get some goblin warders in to help secure the paddocks further?

 

“Power should only go off for a minute, maybe two. Not long enough for them to notice and escape,” John answered, looking to Robert even as Ray went around setting everything up for the shutdown.

 

“Is all the power controlled from here? Or is there somewhere else that might need turning back on?” Nym asked and Ray paused.

 

“It could trip the circuit breakers, though it’s unlikely,” he offered.

 

“And they are?” She pushed.

 

“In a shed at the other end of the compound.”

 

“Right, I’ll go there and be ready to turn them back on if needed,” Nym stood, making sure she still had her portkey, just in case.

 

“No, I’ll go,” Robert said, he was not letting her go, he knew what he was doing and if the Raptors got loose….well, better him than her.

 

“There’s no need…”John shook his head.

 

“Mr. Hammond it’s better to be safe than sorry. If they are tripped and no one’s there to turn them back on then they would have to cross the compound, right passed the raptors,” Harry argued, and John wavered before nodding.

 

“Alright, just to be safe, I want everybody in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold has the whole system's running again.” The men carried the still unconscious Ian down to the bunker where Robert grabbed a high-powered rifle and a radio before heading out. Ray grabbed a radio too and returned to the control room while Nym locked the bunker door physically and with a quick spell, just to be safe. John turned on a third radio and Ellie grabbed the blue prints of the bunker, so they could talk Robert through it. Harry stayed with Ian, making sure the man was alright after being moved. They waited anxiously until finally the radio crackled to life.

 

 _“I’m in the shed,”_ Robert reported.

 

Ellie grabbed the radio as she looked over the plans. “Okay, down the stairs you need to look up, you’ll see a group of thick black pipes. They should lead you right where you need to go.”

 

 _“I see them.”_ They waited as Ray too reported he was read. _“I’m at the panel.”_

 

 _“Hold on to your butts.”_ Ray warned as he threw the switches and they waited with bated breath, the lights in the bunker flickering as the main power went off and the emergency generator for the bunker kicked in. _“It's okay. It worked. Shutdown tripped the circuit breakers. Turn them back on, and I’ll reboot the systems.”_

John took the radio from Ellie as he read the schematics. “You can't throw the main switch by hand. You've got to pump up the primer handle in order to get the charge. It's large, flat and grey.”

 

 _“Got it. One, two, three, four.”_ They could hear the noise of something heavy moving over the radio. _“Charged.”_

 

“Under the words "Contact Position," there's a round green button which says, "Push to Close." Push it.”

 

_“Done.”_   
  


“The red buttons turn on the individual park systems. Switch them on.”

 

In the shed Robert flipped them open and began hitting the buttons one by one, the boards lighting up as he did so. “We’re back in business. Over to you Ray.”

 

 _“Understood,”_ Ray answered as he turned the computer on and went to work rebooting all the park systems. He reactivated the Raptor fenced and compound security first, and then things like motion sensors and cameras, using them to look for Dr. Grant and the kids, the last thing he wanted to do was lock them in a predator’s paddock, the fences were back up, but he could turn one off briefly to give them a way out or open the door for them. “You can come up if you want, compound security is back up,” he told the others over the radio as he worked. Harry was soon at his side, helping to scan over the images and readings, looking for the three missing people.

 

“Found the T-rex, in the Gallimimus enclosure,” Harry announced as John and Ellie entered, Nym staying to watch over Ian and help speed his healing.

 

“Found them….in the same paddock,” Ellie pointed at the motion sensor readings and Ray swore as Robert joined them, still armed.

 

“What is it?” he demanded.

 

“Dr. Grant, Lex, Tim, and the T-rex are in the same paddock,” Harry answered, eyes wide.

 

“Robert?” John looked to the Game Warden who nodded and headed for the garage alone. He needed to get in and out fast, another person would just add unnecessary weight.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Looking at the map, I'd say the visitor's centre is just a mile over that rise there,” Alan offered the exhausted kids, trying to keep them motivated. They needed to get out of the paddocks fast. They began walking down the valley only to hear something approaching.

 

“What is that?” Lex demanded, scared as the massive flock ran into the open valley.

 

“Tim, can you tell me what they are?” Alan asked as they watched the animals move together.

 

“Gal…Galli…Gallimimus!” Tim grinned.

 

“Are those meat-eating? "Meat-asauruses"?” Lex asked warily, looking to Alan for comfort.

 

“Look at the wheeling. Uniform direction changes. Just like a flock of birds evading a predator,” Alan grinned as they watched them.

 

“Um…they're flocking this way,” he tugged at Alan’s hand and they went to run only to hear a Jeep horn. Alan turned to see a gas-powered Jeep flying towards them at top speed. It braked, and he saw Muldoon at the wheel.

 

“Get in! The T-rex is in here too!” He yelled, and Alan tossed the kids in before scrambling in as well, holding on tight as Robert raced for the paddock exit, hoping the T-rex hadn’t moved between it and them.

 

“Look at all the blood!” Tim called, and the adults looked back to see the T-rex happily eating a Gallimimus.

 

As soon as they were through the small door it locked behind them and Robert slowed a bit, tossing the radio to Alan who quickly turned it on. “Ellie?”

 

_“Alan! We’re safe in the command centre. The kids okay?”_

 

“Tired, hungry and filthy but otherwise fine. What happened?”

 

 _“I’ll tell you when you get here.”_ She promised.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When the Jeep pulled up Ellie and John were waiting, the kids immediately ran to their Grandfather who hugged them tight, not caring that they were utterly filthy. “Alright?” he asked, and they nodded shakily. He took them to his private villa to clean up and get some food while Alan and Robert went back to the control room with Ellie.

 

“So, what the hell happened?” Alan demanded as they entered, taking in Ray at the computers with Harry watching him work.

 

“Corporate espionage,” Harry answered, and Alan blinked. “The guy in charge of the computer systems stole dinosaur embryo’s and shut the fences down to get off the island.”

 

“I see…is everything back up? What about the raptor pen?”

 

“The park is fully up and running again, the raptors are safely in their enclosure thanks to Mr. Potter and Miss Tonk’s pointing a few things out,” Ray assured him.

 

“We’ve called for a chopper, anyone who wishes to leave can, Dr. Malcolm will be air lifted to a hospital for further treatment,” John added, and Alan closed his eyes, relieved.

 

“He’s alive?” he hadn’t thought the man could have lived through that, he didn’t know that most squibs were a little tougher than your average non-magical.

 

“In the emergency bunker with Miss Tonks looking after him.”

 

In the end Hammond’s grandchildren left with Ian, Nym had wanted to take Harry as well but the young teen had refused to leave. There was no danger anymore with the systems back up and he wanted to discuss increasing security with Mr. Arnold and Muldoon. Alan and Ellie agreed, if Hammond wanted them to endorse the park a lot of changes were needed.

 

They spent the weekend going over every bit of information there was on the various systems, paddock security, animal welfare… and then the Costa Rican government showed up, demanding answers. Three deaths needed answering too. Harry and Nym were quickly sent back to America as it was assumed they were simply kids and bystanders and Nym didn’t disabuse them of the notion.

 

When they explained everything that had happened Ted was very willing to file against InGen and Andromeda was continually scanning for injuries.

 

“We’re fine Mum,” Nym assured her after the third lot.

 

“And please don’t file anything Uncle Ted. Yes, mistakes were made but all theme parks and zoos have problems at first. I’d want to bring in ward experts secretly to increase the security on the paddocks for starters.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry loved the new house in Miami, it was close to his new school too which was handy. They had decided to home school him in magic rather than send him to another boarding school, but he didn’t have to worry about that for a while since it was still summer vacation. It was amazing how the time on the island had gone so quickly and yet had also seemed to last all holidays. They received an official letter from Madam Bones on how the investigation into the school and teachers was going. Snape had been sacked and would be standing trial while Binns had been sent on to the afterlife. Trelawney, the Divination teacher, had also been fired for being drunk while teaching. And the biggest shock to be revealed was that Dumbledore was also facing a trial over his handling of Harry since he was the one to place him with the Dursley’s, not to mention young Ginny’s fate and the intrigue surrounding first year and Quirell. It was possible Hogwarts would have a new Head for next year, though Ted figured the man would find some way to place the blame on others and hold on to at least his position as Headmaster, if not the others.

 

Harry received a file from Mr. Hammond and was shocked to find the Park would not be opened. The islands were only leased from the Costa Rican government, they had not been bought, and the government was refusing to allow the Park to open. They had wanted to simply incinerate both islands, killing everything, thankfully Hammond had managed to stop that. Instead everything was shut down, with no electrified fences the animals would be able to wander where they wished and live their lives in secrecy. Harry instantly set the goblins on the task of buying the islands fully from the Government to really protect the dinosaurs and hopefully open the Park one day. His fortune was ever growing thanks to investments, even with the hit he’d take to the InGen stock falling in value. If necessary, he could seek other investors as well in order to finance the purchase. And Andromeda pointed out that he could throw his name around too, Costa Rica had a magical population as well.

 

Harry was ecstatic when a week later the Grangers arrived in Miami.

 

_TBC…_

 


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

For a Costa Rican hospital, it wasn't that bad, and he had enough visitors to keep him entertained. His favouritehad to be Sarah Harding, Dr. Harding's daughter, she'd come down to see her Father who had been waiting to return to the island before it had been closed down. With everyone stranded she had been spending time with the whole group, wanting to know what had happened. He liked her, she was his type, adventurous, smart, pretty…what more could you ask for? His leg was better off than expected, thanks to Harry and Nym, but it still hurt, and they were saying he might need a cane. He'd need to see a magical hospital once he got home to see if they could do more, he was too young to need a cane.

 

When someone knocked on his door, he hoped it was Sarah, instead, a man entered at his call, dressed in a conservative suit with brown hair and eyes, starting to head towards portly…not anyone he knew.

 

"Dr. Malcolm?"

 

"Yes…."

 

"Ted Tonks, Barrister for the Potter family," Ted introduced himself and Ian relaxed, this must be Nym's Dad. "How are you doing?"

 

"Better than I thought I would," Ian sat up more fully, "thanks to Harry and Nym, your daughter?"

 

"Our only," Ted agreed as he took a seat. "Harry has been very worried about all of you stuck here, especially you."

 

"It's not too bad, though I will be visiting a specialized hospital once home."

 

"How would you like a transfer to a private hospital in Miami?" Ted offered with a grin. "All medical care paid for, including transport."

 

"Why?"

 

Ted flicked his wand, setting wards up so they could speak in peace. "The plan is to have you transferred to our guestroom, my wife is a Healer and will see to your needs. While Harry had no part in the accident, his family is a major investor in InGen and he wants to ensure everyone is looked after. He is attempting to purchase the islands for their protection and intends to do so magically as well as with technology."

 

"Heard the locals wanted to burn it all."

 

"Apparently they do but technical the animals are the property of InGen and they have not given permission for their destruction. The government is wary of angering so many wealthy people. Instead everything's been turned off and all humans evacuated, leaving the animals to roam free,” Ted explained, he had helped the InGen lawyers with that work, to ensure the animals were left alone for now.

 

Ian lay back and considered what that could mean. With magical defenses in place, it would keep the animals contained on the island… "Islands?"

 

"Ah, yes, apparently most of the breeding was actually done on a second island, Isla Sorna or Site B, part of the Las Cinco Muertes. Hurricane Clarissa did a good job of wiping things out over the last week from what the military has reported."

 

"Hit here hard enough, thought the hospital was going to go down," Ian admitted, it had been the worst storm he had ever been through. "I've had lawyers in here, threatening silence on what happened."

 

Ted nodded, "Understandable, InGen doesn't want what happened to get out. It could bankrupt the company if they aren't careful, and honestly, the news of dinosaurs being back probably isn't something the non-magical world is ready for. Denis Nedry has been charged with corporate espionage and officially listed as missing. Donald Gennaro has been listed as killed in an animal attack and there is already talk of his family suing InGen, as are the family of Joffrey Brown whose death caused the inspection. Separate to those cases Harry has sent both families funds to help out."

 

Ian listened to Ted's explanation, he had planned to go public on what had happened, the InGen goons' threats hadn't helped any…but what he said make sense. He knew there was no magic involved, he was actually very good at sensing magic even if he didn't have enough himself to be counted as magical. The same reasoning for magic hiding could be applied here and he sighed. "I'll keep quiet to the press," he finally agreed. "Do you know if the other kids are alright?" He’d been worried about all of them, but no one would tell him anything, he was relieved Harry and Nym were fine but what about the others, especially Tim, he was the youngest and may not deal too well with what had happened.

 

"The Murphey's? Back home safely and enjoying the rest of their holidays. I know their Grandfather has ensured any medical aid they need is fully paid for."

 

"Good. So how soon can I get out of here?" Ian asked, and Ted nodded.

 

"As soon as all of the paperwork is done. I'll see you soon," Ted stood and left the room, going to check on the other survivors. They were all happy to hear that the four 'kids' were all back home safe and recovering. Ted knew Harry didn't consider it recovering, unlike his last two years at Hogwarts he had never been in life-threatening danger at the Park, plus he now had Hermione to distract him. They would be heading to Disney World next week and he wanted this all done before then. Everyone received funds from the Potter accounts, not to buy their silence but because Harry felt it was the right thing to do.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned the portkey dropped Dr. Malcolm right on the bed Aunt Andromeda had prepared. He was soon changed into comfortable pajamas and knocked out so that she could go to work, starting with vanishing the shattered bones in his leg. Harry shuddered at the sight and left, rubbing his own arm at the memories of what that felt like. He went next door to see Hermione, happy that despite no longer living in the same tower, their houses were next door to each other. Thanks to help from Gringotts the Grangers would be able to practice in America and Hermione had been enrolled in the same school as Harry.

 

Today they were going to the beach and he had a bag of food, towels, money, anything they might need. Hermione and her Mother, Emma, soon came out and they drove to the beach where she watched as her daughter happily played in the surf with a friend. She had never seen Hermione so happy as since she had started Hogwarts and made friends with Harry. She was proud that Hermione had stood by him this last year, even with people blaming him for something he hadn't done. It had felt like they were losing their daughter as she was sucked into the magical world, Harry and the Tonks had given her back to them and helped them start a new life away from the bigoted European magicals. Now they could save her Hogwarts tuition to ensure she could attend a good university, they had tried to pay for some of her magical schooling, but Harry wasn't letting them, he was paying all magical schooling costs. Watching them she had to wonder if maybe one day it would be Hermione Potter, but she didn’t dwell on it, they were still very young, too young to think of such things.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ted frowned as he read the message Madam Bones had forwarded, they wanted Harry to at least to testify at Snape's hearing. He didn't want Harry back in England for even a second, it was too risky. They had gotten enough complaints through to push for a criminal trial, something Dumbledore had always squashed. He was being charged with abuse over his treatment of non-Slytherin students and endangering the magical world. When Amelia had begun digging, she had found the number of Healer and Auror trainees had plummeted because they lacked the required potions marks, several other industries lacked trainees as well because of that but those were the two most vital. Snape wasn't protected by Pureblood privilege either, as a half-blood, he couldn't refuse Veritaserum. He was being kept in isolation and on flushing potions to ensure he hadn't taken precautions against the potion.

 

In the end, he took the message down and showed it to the family, they would decide what to do together. So far, their move had remained quiet, Harry would be missed come September but hopefully not before then. If he went back, they risked people realising Harry no longer lived there.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amelia opened the package to find a note from Harry Potter himself along with several sealed memory vials. While the memories would help, especially coming from him, she had hoped he would testify in person, especially as she planned to put Dumbledore in the Defendants chair right after Snape. She had to get both men convicted fast before more gold could exchange hands. She knew Malfoy was trying to get his old friend free and others were working to free Dumbledore as well. It didn't help that the Minister listened to whoever had the most gold and was trying to block her, thankfully the Wizengamot had already agreed to at least Snape's trial so that couldn't be stopped, but the verdict could be bought.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Aunt Andromeda?" Harry asked one day as he watched her brew, learning from observation.

 

"Yes, Harry?"

 

"How exactly are we related?"

 

"Your grandmother was Dorea Black, she married Charlus Potter and they had one son, James, your Father. She was my Great-Aunt, through my Grandfather Pollux Black."

 

"So, I'm related to Malfoy as well?" He grimaced, and she laughed.

 

"Afraid so."

 

"Do I have any other relatives?"

 

"Not on the Potter side, the family was once large but centuries of fighting Dark Lords has killed them off. I wouldn't know about your Mother's side. As for the Blacks, there is the Malfoy's through my sister Narcissa, I have another sister, Bellatrix as well as her husband and his brother but all three are in Azkaban for life, they were Death Eaters." Here she hesitated, there was another Black he had the right to know about. "The last Head of the House of Black was Arcturus Black III, my several times Great-Uncle, he only died two years ago. There is one last Black left…Sirius Black, Arcturus' Grandson…your Godfather."

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ian grinned as he slowly walked out of the house and into the back garden, it felt good to finally be up and about, he knew he would have been down a lot longer if he'd stayed in Costa Rica. He loved magic, he just wished everyone could benefit from healing potions. He found Harry and Hermione sitting at a table in the shade, working on school work. He walked over, and Harry grinned, moving in for a hug, happy to see him up. "So, what are you working on?"

 

"Maths," Harry answered, and Ian grinned.

 

"Want some help?" he knew they were both at least two years behind their age mates due to Hogwarts. Soon the three of them were lost in a world of equations as he taught them what for him was the basics. Alan had mentioned Harry wanted to become a paleontologist and also wanted to get into a good high school once he was caught up, so he saw nothing wrong in pushing the two beyond what they were expected to know. He spent a whole month working with the kids and even Nym on their non-magical studies before he had to return to work at the University, but he made sure they had all of his contact details before he did. He was surprised to find he was sad to leave the little family, he didn’t usually do well with families, it was why he’d been married several times.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amelia sighed and stared into the fireplace. Susan was safely upstairs asleep, but she was seriously reconsidering sending her back to Hogwarts after everything that had come to light in Snape's trial. The things he had admitted to…and he had been let off all those years ago, all on one man's word. That was another reason to send Susan elsewhere, despite their best efforts Dumbledore had gotten off with a slap on the wrist. He had kept his position as Headmaster but lost the others. Did she really want her niece at that school?

 

Then there was the letter from young Harry. Apparently, no one had ever told him everything about his parent's deaths, until now. Now that he knew the truth, he wanted records on the event and Sirius Black…records she could not find anywhere. She'd already known there was something fishy about his placement with his relatives, but it seemed there was something off with the whole week of Halloween 1981. It was an undocumented mess thanks to the mass trials and confusion of Voldemort’s ‘death’. There were so many holes in the records it wasn't funny. All she had found on Black was his old Auror record, arrest record and transfer to Azkaban. She didn't want to go there and interview him, but it looked like she would have no other choice. She would have to act quietly though; Fudge and his Undersecretary were making a lot of noise over her departments' actions at Hogwarts and with the trials. The fact they had managed to stay in power angered her as well, but the Malfoy gold had charmed too many.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared at the paperwork in front of him, Ted reading over his shoulder. He was shocked, he’d been trying to buy the two islands in order to protect the animals and hopefully open a park one day. In front of him instead was the paperwork for the whole Muertes Archipelago, not just the two islands he’d been aiming for. What was he going to do with six islands? Although Isla Pena was very small, maybe too small to really do anything with?

 

Harry looked at Ted who nodded so he picked up the quill and began to sign the mass of paperwork. When he was done, he rubbed the back of his hand as he put the quill down, it was done, he now owned The Muertes Archipelago fully. It was crazy. He'd be thirteen in a few days and he now owned six islands and could do whatever he wanted with them. It was a little scary, but it meant the dinosaurs were safe.

 

Ted nodded as the paperwork vanished, accepted magically. How many teenagers owned their own Archipelago? Harry didn’t know that it had taken dropping his name to get the sale, the Costa Rican government had been very wary of selling any land they owned but especially those islands due to the dinosaurs. It had taken the fame of the Boy-Who-Lived and the Potter’s trusted name to put the sale through. He knew Harry hated his fame, but the boy had agreed to its use if necessary. Thankfully that had also ensured a fair price, the Grangers had chipped in a little, as had he, but the bulk came from the Potter vaults. It was a very good thing Harry’s money was so wisely invested or the purchase could have come close to bankrupting him outside of his trust fund.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**Sirius Black Free!**

Black not the Potter Secret Keeper!

Pettigrew Alive and the Real Traitor!

 

Hermione shoved the paper at Harry who stared in surprise before grinning. He had family, a Godfather, and a best friend. His life had never been so good. He didn’t like the fact that his parents’ betrayer was still out there somewhere, but it was also really good to know that the man they had trusted with his well-being had not turned against them.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked when he remained quiet and then he looked up and grinned at her, making her smile back.

 

“This is…. great. I…” he didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling, and she got it, hugging him.

 

Nym walked into the room and grinned at the sight. “Guess you’ve seen the paper then,” she flopped down on the couch and they pulled apart, Harry blushing slightly.

 

“Hermione brought it over,” Harry answered his cousin.

 

“It’ll be great having Siri back, he used to come around when I was little,” Nym admitted.

 

“What’s he like?” Hermione asked as she settled next to Harry.

 

“Life of the party, always smiling, pulling pranks…just…. Azkaban is not a good place guys. Have you learnt about Dementors yet?” She asked seriously.

 

Harry looked at Hermione who frowned but then shook her head. “No.”

 

“They’re dark creatures, used to guard the prison. They drain hope and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If they get close enough, they deliver the ‘Kiss’…they suck your soul out, leaving an empty husk behind,” Nym explained quietly, hair going dull and lank as she did.

 

“And they use them as prison guards? That has to be a violation of every human rights law there is!” Hermione snapped.

 

Harry shook his head, “This is the British Wizarding World Hermione, do you really think they care?”

 

“Rest of the Wizarding societies aren’t much better,” Nym warned. “You have to know Harry, after so much exposure… he, might not be entirely….”

 

“Sane?” Hermione offered and Nym nodded.

 

“Either way he’ll be in St Mungo’s for a while,” Andromeda said as she joined them, a tray of drinks floating beside her. She was carrying a cake platter, with a massive cake on it, candles burning. “Happy Birthday Harry,” she smiled as Ted, Dan and Emma joined them, Harry staring with wide eyes. The party might be small, but he loved it, and the gifts he received.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood on the beach of the northern shore of Isla Matanceros, the third largest of the six islands, Isla Nublar was only ever so slightly bigger though. The largest two had dinosaurs roaming freely on them and Isla Pena was too small to count for much, but that left three islands for the plan he had been considering since he had decided to buy the islands. It was ambitious and maybe a little crazy, but he had seen how bigoted and backwards the British magicals were and the US weren’t all that much better, no one was. But he owned these islands, no country had any power of them.

 

“It’s beautiful here,” Hermione told him as she moved to stand beside him.

 

“It is…think you’d like to live here?” he asked, glancing at her and she frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“I own all six islands Hermione, they aren’t a part of any country anymore which means….”

 

“Not beholden to any countries laws…muggle or magical!” her eyes were wide in shock.

 

“Yep. We can make our own laws here, if you want to stay?” he then hit the sand as Hermione threw herself at him with considerable force, hugging him tightly.

 

Ted laughed as he saw them, and Dan looked at him. “Harry must have told her the islands are his, free of any countries laws and then said she can stay here.”

 

Dan frowned but Emma gasped and then shook her head in amusement. “I hope you’ll be helping there. No matter how smart, they are still just children and I am not sure I’d leave lawmaking to them alone.”

 

Ted chuckled. “I think we could all help there.”

 

“How is Mr Black?” Emma asked, changing the topic as Nym took off after the two younger kids, the three playing happily while the adults moved to sit in the shade.

 

“Healing. He’s nowhere near as bad off as we thought he would be. It helps that Remus Lupin has reappeared, the support of a friend and the knowledge he has to heal to see Harry means he is a very cooperative patient,” Andromeda chuckled. They had removed him from St Mungo’s as soon as they were sure he wouldn’t drop dead from the stress of the move, not trusting the British system to keep him safe when a lot of people wanted the man dead or back in prison. Amelia had helped, signing off on the necessary paperwork. When Lupin had appeared, shocked by then newspapers, it had been easy to whisk the two men away to a private hospital on the Spanish coastline in order to ensure their safety and isolation from people like Dumbledore who wanted Harry back at Hogwarts. Once declared sane and fit they would be brought over to either Florida or the island, depending on how long it took and whether or not they had made the permanent move yet.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as Bill walked over, shaking the eldest Weasley boys’ hand. “Hermione, this is Bill, Ron’s eldest brother. He got me from the Dursley’s and he works for Gringotts as a Curse Breaker.”

 

“Hi,” Hermione’s smile was a little tense, their friendship with Ron had vanished after Ginny’s death. The redhead was still insisting on blaming Harry, no matter what anyone else said.

 

“My baby brother is an idiot. We all know who was at fault for what happened, and it wasn’t Harry,” Bill assured her before looking around. “Wow, this place is amazing.” He’d been to a lot of places for work but this one had to be one of the nicest.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“So Gringotts will be warding six islands for you?”

 

“I bought them from Costa Rica. We have big plans,” Harry grinned, and Bill laughed, not surprised to hear that, before introducing the rest of the team. It was going to be tricky work, protecting the islands without keeping non-magicals away. He also wanted to ensure no dinosaurs could leave the islands where they were living. No ward scheme was perfect, especially as he was hoping to one day open the parks to the public and would have a mixture of beings living on the other islands, but it was better than nothing.

 

A month later building began on Isla Matanceros of a sprawling home on one of the few beaches, it would be the Potter home once completed, although technically the Tonks, Grangers, and hopefully a Black and Lupin would be living in it for the foreseeable future.

 

The rest of the island would take detailed, careful, planning. He wanted eco-friendly buildings, running off the same geothermal energy Hammond had the other two islands using. Solar power too would be used since being tropical they got a lot of sunlight. They didn’t want to ruin the beauty of the island, they wanted the town to blend in with it. Plans for a seat of government, prison, hospital, branch of Gringotts, shops, offices and even a school, had to be finalised and then various housing options as well, from studio apartments to sprawling large family homes. Similar towns would be built on the remaining two islands as well, although on a smaller scale. Maybe a holiday resort could be built on Isla Pena one day?

 

A new name for the six islands was chosen and registered, The Muertes Archipelago would now be known as the Sanctus Islands, the Sanctuary Islands in English, because that was what they would be, a Sanctuary. When they were ready paperwork would be sent to the UN and to The International Confederation of Wizards, but they weren’t ready for that yet, it could be a few years until they had the population, government and trade deals for others to recognise them as a sovereign nation.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The portkey deposited the two wizards on a beach and they stared around at the jungle in front of them. It was beautiful, and they could hear the wildlife nearby.

 

“Hi.”

 

They both turned to see a young teenager… the spitting image of James except for his eyes, they were all Lily. “Harry…” Sirius breathed, taking a step towards his godson. He’d grown up without him, he had missed so much. Harry grinned shyly and moved towards him until Sirius was on his knees in the sand, his arms around Harry who hugged him back. Remus smiled as he watched the reunion but then he glanced around, seeing a young woman watching them, her hair a bright bubble-gum pink, that had to be Sirius’ cousin Nymphadora. She grinned, and he walked over to join her, he could greet Harry later, Sirius needed this time with his Godson first. Harry had been almost all Sirius had talked of for weeks and Remus knew the thought of seeing the teen was why his friend had recovered as well as he had. He didn’t begrudge him that, he knew he had betrayed Sirius when he had believed the press and abandoned him, thinking he had betrayed James and Lily.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

By the time school started for the new year the house was almost completed but with no schools in place on the islands they continued their schooling in the States as originally planned. Plans had been finalised after a lot of consultation with various companies world-wide and construction was to begin on the first town within the month. The work would be done in stages since they weren’t expecting a large population at first.

 

Harry had even gone to visit John Hammond, with Ted at his side. They had spent several days discussing what had gone wrong with the park and what should happen. Hammond had admitted some on the board were trying to take control of InGen from him, to exploit the dinosaurs.

 

“Well I own all six islands now, does that help?” Harry asked, and John started before chuckling.

 

“You own the land lad; the dinosaurs belong to InGen. I leased the islands from the Costa Rican government, so I assume that lease has passed to you.” They both looked at Ted who shook his head.

 

“Technically right now those dinosaurs are illegally on your land. We can easily draw up a new agreement for you to continue leasing the land or you can sign the current dinosaurs over while keeping the rights to their genetic information,” he assured him. “Next to yourself, the Potters are the largest investors in InGen. There is little the board can attempt that between you and Harry can’t be vetoed.”

 

“Agreed,” John looked at the young teen, he was smart, loyal, wealthy...a lot like he had been as a young man. “I believe Mister Tonks that I need to write up a new will.”

 

Ted nodded, and they went to work while sending Harry off to explore the house. John didn’t know about magic, not yet, but he was non-magical so a magical will was not needed. The will had to be worded carefully and safeguards to protect Hammonds’ family, especially his daughter and grandchildren were put in first, as well as safeguards for Harry, to keep as much attention from him until he was of age as possible. Not that John planned to die before then, but you never knew. And there was another young man, though older than Harry, who he would also be leaving things too, young Simon also had great potential.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padfoot raced down the beach chasing the laughing children through the surf. This was the best Christmas he could remember, instead of the snow and cold of Scotland or even London they were on a tropical island, enjoying sea, sand and sun. Harry had hit a growth spurt and was now taller that Hermione who was beginning to fill out. Nym was finally getting over her clumsiness…except around Mooney which was hilarious. He had no complaints with that, Remus deserved some happiness and Nym didn’t care about his furry little problem or the age gap. Larger age gaps weren’t too much of a worry to magicals anyway since they tended to age slower and live longer. Remus was a good man, he would be a good match for her, especially now that he was not living month to month and wearing shabby robes.

 

The Potter house was finished and amazing, they all had private suites with amazing views. Being on the far side of the island meant they couldn’t hear or see the construction work that was still ongoing. Even if he ever moved out of the Potter house he would live on the island. The fledgling constitution they had all been working together on ensured that bigotry and buying your way out of trouble would never happen. Harry had been embarrassed when they had all voted for a monarchy with him as King. The Potters had always been an honourable family, they trusted him to do what was right, despite his age. He should not have to really worry about the role until he was older and the island nation more established, for now it was more of a ceremonial title than anything.

 

They were all looking forward to moving to the island permanently, but they needed the town and more importantly the school up and running for that to happen. Two of their magical tutors had signed on to teach potions and transfiguration but they wanted a fully inclusive school that taught magical and non-magical students and subjects. Ted had some leads on possible teachers, but they needed to be able to cover at least all the core subjects. Andy had agreed to serve as Matron until they found someone else. Sirius was pulling everything out of Britain which meant Remus didn’t have much to do so he was thinking of pushing him to teach, he’d be marvellous at Defence or even History.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Filius frowned but accepted the letter and opened it, eyebrows rising as he read the formal letter within. It was an offer for a position in a newly established school, but not just as a teacher, they wanted him as Headmaster. It was a tempting offer, the pay was considerably more, and it even came with a house, not just quarters within the school. Before 91 he would have tossed it aside immediately but ever since Harry Potter’s first year… he had not been happy when Dumbledore returned as Headmaster, his faith in him destroyed by his actions, or lack thereof during the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. One of the students had died and two more had left not just the school but the country. The signature at the bottom made it even more tempting…. Edward Tonks. Harry Potter’s solicitor and guardian unless that had been transferred to Sirius. Another thing he was angry with Albus over, he had known the man was innocent but allowed him to remain in gaol to keep control of Harry, something Minerva had let slip the other night at supper. She claimed not to have known but. he had to wonder…once she had championed for her students, now she blindly followed Albus. Then again so had most of the staff.

 

This last term though Filius had been careful to do his best for the students, even if the Headmaster did not agree. He had tenure, Albus could not simply fire him, and being half goblin already ensured he would never rise beyond Head of Ravenclaw. Not that he was happy with his Ravens at the moment. He had known young Ginny had a friend in his House so when the school reopened, he had decided to approach her and make sure she was handling her grief well. He had been shocked and enraged by what he had found and Ravenclaw had quickly moved into negative points, the Prefects stripped of their badges.

 

He was concerned for his students and the school if he left. At least Snape, Filch and Binns were long gone, already making the school safer. But he worried who would take his place as Head of Ravenclaw, the only two alumni and therefore senior in line for the position were Irma Pince and Bathsheda Babbling and neither woman would stand up to Minerva let alone Albus.

 

The school had changed since young Ginny’s death, Harry leaving and the court cases. Taking the offer meant no more Molly Weasley, the overbearing woman was forever sending Howlers to either staff or her remaining children over their behaviour, despite the fact the twins had grown up a lot since their sisters’ death. Ronald was the problem, without Hermione and Harry to pull him along his grades had plummeted, all he ever wanted to do was eat, sleep and play chess. He may be the first student to fail and be kicked out in centuries and was the cause of much lamenting on Minerva’s part.

 

Maybe he should write back and see if they needed other staff and perhaps students, there were several who would like to leave and continue their studies elsewhere.

 

_TBC…_

_So, a major change here. I decided with Harry’s thoughts on her earlier and her inaction then it didn’t make sense for them to ask Minerva to be Headmistress._

 

 

 


	8. chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Watching the town spring up from the jungle thanks to a mix of magical and non-magical building methods was kind of awe inspiring. He’d never seen anything like it before and he was probably the best travelled of their small family. That had been another shock, being accepted into the family without hesitation. The Potters had welcomed him as a friend of James, but he had always sensed the slight holding back in their interactions with him, unlike their acceptance of Sirius. They’d known what he was and been rightly wary. There was nothing of that here, he’d been welcomed, even by the Tonks’ who could recognise his scars for what they were, the golden tint to his eyes.

 

Seeing Harry again after so long…it hurt but it also calmed Mooney. He hadn’t realised it, but his wolf had been pining for his cub since James and Lily had died. He should have fought harder to have some sort of contact with the child. Instead he had been blinded by his faith in Dumbledore, who had never mentioned the family Harry was with by name. if he had, nothing would have stopped Remus finding Harry and taking him away. He remembered Petunia and her oaf of a husband all too well, how could anyone even consider leaving any child, let alone a magical one, with them?

 

“Hey Mooney!”

 

He turned and smiled as Sirius jogged over, beginning to tan under the tropical sun, with how much time they spent on the island even while the house was being finished, and looking so much healthier, freer, than Remus had seen him in a very long time. He’d been shocked and horrified by his friends’ condition when he’d first seen him but now, he was healthy again, although still plagued often by nightmares, though even those were slowly lessening.

 

Remus stood and stretched before walking to join his best friend. They would be joining the family in a trip to Washington DC, a learning opportunity for the kids, while Ted and Andy got everything moved into the new house here on the island.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry finished reading, took a deep breath, and picked up the fountain pen, signing it as he had been practising for the last few months. HRH Henry James Sirius Black Potter. The document flashed as the magic accepted his new legal name and cheers went up. Sirius had offered just after Christmas, and he had accepted, so now he was Sirius’ adopted son and heir.

 

Dan laughed, and they all looked at him, making him shrug, “You realise there are now two royals called Henry who use Harry?”

 

“Yes, but Prince Harry will likely never be King unlike our Harry,” Hermione informed her Father.

 

“King…you’re all crazy,” Harry still couldn’t believe they wanted him as King.

 

“You will be a good King, kiddo. You know what it’s like to be at the other end of the line status wise, that gives you a leg up over the other monarchs. Now we need to work out a Crown!” Sirius grinned and Remus slapped the back of his head.

 

“Congratulations Your Highness,” Ragnok, King of the Goblins bowed ever so slightly, and Harry copied him. “The ICW will be informed by magic now that the constitution has been signed, however they won’t actually see the document and so will not know who the current Monarch is. The Non-Magical governments will not be informed until you choose.”

 

“Right,” Harry nodded and then sat down, feeling exhausted which was silly since all he’d done was sign a piece of paper. “How’s the setup of the Gringotts branch here going?”

 

“Well, we have completed the tunnels and vaults and are arranging the security. We have altered the standard above ground building to follow island laws and construction is nearing completion. We estimate the bank will be ready in another month. As you asked, we have also ensured the warding of the school so that incidents such as you reported being common in Hogwarts cannot happen,” Ragnok assured him. “The warding of the remaining islands is also on schedule.”

 

“I still say we should call it Potter Academy,” Sirius grumbled, mock pouting.

 

“No way, I don’t want anything named after me. The Sanctuary Institute is a good name,” Harry disagreed quickly.

 

“Any word back from Professor Flitwick yet?” Remus asked and Ragnok nodded since all official correspondence was being passed through the bank for security.

 

“He is interested in touring the school over the summer before making a final decision,” the goblin King answered.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ian blinked as he found a very formal parchment envelope in his mail. He opened it up and unfolded the very official looking document only to blink in surprise before laughing. Chaos theory in action. He didn’t even need to stop and think about it as he went to work writing out his resignation. Not even tenure could beat this kind of opportunity, even with the nearness of dinosaurs. He knew Harry had been considering wards while they were at the Park and was positive, they would have been implemented before anyone was allowed near the islands, so he felt safe enough going. Maybe he was crazy to give up his life here for the uncertainty of a brand-new nation but there was something about Harry Potter…

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was a relief when the school year ended, and the whole family could move to the island full-time and focus solely on the work there. Harry had blushed when they jokingly called Potter House the Royal Palace, but it was the closest they had to one. The town centre had taken shape with a main street lined with empty shops, Gringotts, plus the hospital and Government buildings. The Constitution was written and signed, magically set into place. They knew the ICW would come knocking eventually, wanting them to sign on to the Statute of Secrecy but Harry would not sign. They were going to prove that magical and non-magicals could live together in peace, the world had changed since the last Witch Hunts.

 

Within a week Ian Malcolm had arrived, accepting the offer of citizenship. There was no university on the island, but he had agreed to head the mathematics department at the high school, which would include Arithmancy. He chose an apartment close to the school and then helped finish of the various classrooms and offices for those in his department. Three weeks later Professor Flitwick arrived and was shown around, keeping Harry and Hermione out of things, not wanting to sway his decision.

 

Filius was shocked by the Sanctuary Institute and completely confused as to how it was getting passed the ICW. There were chemistry labs next to potions labs and a soccer field as well as a Quidditch pitch. He looked at her guide, a goblin much to his surprise and delight. “I am a little confused by the classrooms,” he admitted in Gobbledegook and Griphook nodded in understanding, he wasn’t sure why the non-magical classes were there.

 

“This school is for all students. Magical, non-magical, human or not.” Griphook answered in the same language, pleased that he wasn’t having to show a human around. He did not like wizards but Ragnok had ordered his transfer to the island branch and he had obeyed his King, he had read the Constitution since and was beginning to think perhaps King Potter may be different to other Wizards. Bringing a half-goblin in as Headmaster was a good start, perhaps his people would have a better life here than in other human countries but only time would tell.

 

“The ICW will never allow that,” Filius warned with a shake of his head. It was a wonderful idea but those in power would never agree.  

 

“They have no say Professor. The Sanctus Islands are a sovereign nation, one that has not signed the Statute and has no plans to.” Griphook grinned and Filius blinked before returning the grin.

 

“They won’t like that,” he warned, Albus really wouldn’t like it. He may accept Muggleborns and even ‘half-breeds like Filius and Rubeus, but that was still very different to revealing magic to everyone, even if he no longer had any say in it he could still cause problems. The ICW itself was also going to come after them for daring to be independent. Did he really want to get involved in that? The idea behind this nation was commendable…but could they actually pull it off? If they could do it... “Would I be Headmaster of the whole school?”

 

“The ‘high school’, the younger years will have another Head. There are plans for a future, small, University,” A new voice joined in and Filius turned to see a man dressed in black walking up to them. He held his hand out to shake. “Dr Ian Malcolm, head of Mathematics,” he introduced himself. “I’ve heard a lot about you Professor.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you Doctor, I’m afraid I’ve never heard of you.”

 

“That’s to be expected sir, I’m what your people term a squib. I was working at the University of California at Berkeley until I accepted the offer to work here,” he explained. He nodded in greeting to Griphook who happily retreated and left Flitwick in the man’s hands. They walked through the quiet town as Ian led him to the house that had been set aside for the Headmaster. “Here we are, this is the house that comes with the position. Two stories, three bedrooms plus a separate office. It’s empty for now, you can bring your own furniture or order new things.”

 

“This is all marvellous,” Filius admitted.

 

“But…” Ian looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I have concerns.”

 

“The IWC, yeah, they aren’t going to like us,” Ian chuckled. “But being part of something like this is worth it. The world is changing Professor, magic can’t remain hidden forever. Sooner or later you won’t be able to hide. Did you know there are plans for security cameras to go up in cities like London to catch crime? People these days carry cell phones, they can call in anything odd they see long before the Obliviators can get to them. There’s even talk in Japan of adding cameras to phones one day.”

 

His information shocked Filius, he did not speak to prospective Muggleborn students as often as Minerva, but he still met with several, how did he not know this? “I see… I have a lot to consider.”

 

“Of course, you have been teaching at Hogwarts for a long time. Even if you turn the offer down, I know your suggestions would be welcomed.” Ian led him to the apartment building he lived in. “The apartment next to mine is furnished and has working utilities,” he unlocked the door and handed Filius the key, showing him inside where his bag had been delivered. “If you need anything just knock.”

 

“Thank you, Dr Malcolm.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ian happily took a seat and accepted the plate of fresh baked rolls. “Thank you.”

 

“How did it go?” Harry asked, and Ian took a bite, chewing and swallowing before speaking.

 

“He’s definitely interested although wary due to the IWC and their reaction to what we’re trying here.”

 

“There’s no doubt they’ll try something?” Dan asked, and the others nodded.

 

“If we make this work then we are a threat to centuries of tradition and pureblood money,” Andromeda answered, and Sirius snorted.

 

“The British ones are already hurting thanks to us pulling out from the country,” Sirius added.

 

“Will they come after us?” Emma asked, fearful for the children.

 

“Maybe,” Ted admitted.

 

“They’ll come after me, won’t they? They won’t let me go so easily,” Harry sighed.

 

“There’s nothing they can do to get you back, they’d have to kill all of us to try and gain custody,” Ted assured him. He’d made sure that neither Harry or Hermione could end up in the custody of those back in Britain, there was a long, well hidden, chain of custody which included Ian Malcolm, John Hammond and many others.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Filius walked along the beach, enjoying the warm sun and sea breeze as he considered his options. The offer was very tempting, the pay was better than he could ever dream of achieving back in Britain due to his heritage, the house was beautiful and the location…he loved his homeland, but he hated the bigotry and corruption. Hogwarts was not what it had been in his youth and he knew it, no matter how others may bury their heads in the sand. Employing Snape had been a massive mistake, Filius had been sickened by what had come out during his trial, what he had done as a Death Eater, and he had been allowed to walk, to be around children, all on Albus’ say so. While he had been walking free, terrorising children, one his year mates had been illegally thrown into Azkaban. Filius had always had a soft spot for the Marauders but unlike Minerva and Albus he hadn’t been blinded to some of the cruelty of their actions. Then again, they had been living in a time of growing unrest and war, they could be cruel yes, but they always had a reason for targeting who they did. Snape had not been innocent in their encounters.

 

Maybe they had the right idea with what they were trying here, the world was advancing, leaving the wizarding world behind. Although that did raise an interesting question…who was behind this new nation? A group of muggleborns tired of their treatment? He knew his own people were not the power behind this, another Rebellion would do them no good in the current climate.

 

He rounded the corner and saw a beautiful, sprawling house set into the jungle along the edge of the beach. Filius smiled as he heard the sound of children playing in the surf and then the sound of a dog barking. He spotted two teens and a big black dog splashing in the waves and stopped to watch. And then he blinked before chuckling, it appeared his question on who was behind things now had an answer. And he had an answer for them.

 

Harry looked up to see his old Charms Professor walking towards them, oops. So much for not influencing his decision. He nudged Padfoot who quickly transformed back and offered an impish grin to the approaching teacher.

 

“Professor Flitwick imagine meeting you here,” Sirius greeted, and Filius shook her head.

 

“It is good to see you Sirius, you look well,” the diminutive Professor offered with a smirk.

 

“I’m great. Of course, you know these two trouble makers.”

 

“I doubt they could be half the trouble the Marauders were. Mr Potter, Miss Granger, it is good to see you both.”

 

“It’s good to see you too Professor, would you like to join us for lunch?”

 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he argued but Sirius laughed.

 

“We have a crowd already, one more is no problem,” he shot back so Filius followed them into the house to find an interesting crowd, including Dr Malcolm, the Tonks’ and a couple he assumed to be Miss Grangers parents. Introductions were quickly made, and they all moved to the sprawling dining room.

 

The meal was casual, everyone chatting away happily, but the shock came when Sirius teasingly addressed young Harry as Your Highness and then glances were shot Filius’ way. He was not dumb or blind, he was shocked. Why would they put that much pressure on such young shoulders? But Filius knew why, Harry was the Potter heir and the Boy-Who-Lived, he couldn’t get any more famous. He had power, money and fame, and he was rather old for his age, he was the obvious choice. “Thank you for the wonderful meal but I have a lot to organise before the start of term, Dr Malcolm I will expect a textbook list as soon as possible.” Silence fell at his words and then the room exploded with cheering.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry got out of the Jeep and looked around curiously, Nym and Remus at his back serving as bodyguards. He grinned as he took in the scattered tents and groups of people digging in the rock. He spotted a familiar figure and waved getting a wave back and then Ellie was walking over to them with a smile.

 

“Hell Harry, Nym,” she greeted, and they hugged. “Welcome to Snakewater Montana,” she then looked to Remus and offered her hand, “Dr Ellie Sattler.”

 

“Remus Lupin, nice to meet you. These two have told me a lot about you and Dr Grant.”

 

“All good I hope.” She led them to the camp area. “This is your tent Harry, Mr Lupin. Nym you’ll be sharing with one of the students, Mary,” she showed her to the other tent and they all went in to put their packs away. They then followed her to the dig office to find Alan Grant bent over some charts. He looked up and grinned at seeing them and he quickly had Harry working with him to their amusement. Ellie led them out to show them some of the finds, leaving Harry and Alan to it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Remus watched as Harry happily dug in the dirt and rocks alongside the various students and professionals. He looked so happy and Remus wished he could always be so free and happy, but more and more responsibility kept being piled on his shoulders. He knew Sirius felt the same but everything that had been done had been done to help keep the kids safe. It was unfair, but the more power and responsibility Harry had, the safer he was.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Filius packed away the last of his things, looking around the office that had been his for decades. He wasn’t taking any furniture or all of his clothing, he had ordered new things that would better suite a tropical island. He had sent his letter of resignation to the Board of Governors and had one more thing to do. King Harry hadn’t asked him to do this but if they were to succeed, they would need immigrants and students. And the many Muggleborn in Britain deserved the chance at a better life than the one they would have here. So, he went to an office only Minerva and Dumbledore technically had access to and went to the massive book stored within. He set up the equipment Dr Malcolm and Remus had shown him to use and went to work, ensuring they had a full copy of the entire volume.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione grinned and curtsied deeply, “Welcome home your Majesty.” She smothered a grin as Harry froze and then rolled his eyes before moving forward to hug her. She was glad that Harry would now freely give hugs, unlike when they had been at Hogwarts. “You’re very brown,” she commented as they separated. “Had fun?”

 

“Loads! I handed over the check for the dig and even got Alan and Ellie to agree to come and give talks at the school this year,” they chattered away as they moved into the house, both excited to share what they had been up to over the last few weeks.

 

Andromeda laughed as Nym and Remus dragged themselves inside, both tanned from days in the sun.

 

“Where does he get the energy?” Nym moaned and Andromeda laughed again.

 

“He’s a teenager Nym, you were just as bad not long ago.” She hugged her daughter. “It is good to have you all home.”

 

Nym grinned but it faded into a frown. “Mum? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing at the moment but there will be a family discussion tonight,” Andromeda assured her, shooing her off to unpack.

 

The house was soon filled with happy voices as souvenirs were handed out and pictures looked at.

 

Later that night they settled into the room that had become a meeting room with a long table and plenty of seating. Sirius had jokingly transfigured Harry’s chair into an elegant Throne only for the others to love it and leave it as is. Harry was just grateful it was comfortable as he settled in, Hermione on his right and Sirius opposite her with the others spread out. “Okay, what happened?”

 

“We’ve been watching the situation in Britain and your Uncles have decided that the Potter luck is likely to strike,” Ted answered, and Harry groaned.

 

“What death-defying feat am I going to get dragged into?”

 

“Ever heard of the Triwizard Tournament?” Sirius asked, and Harry looked to Hermione who launched into an explanation…. including the death toll.

 

“So why do you think my luck is going to strike?” Harry asked. “Not like I’m a student at any of those schools or even in those countries.”

 

“Because a magically binding contract to compete would be a great way to get you back into the country and there are two years’ worth of assignments with your name within the school,” Filius admitted. It felt strange to be a part of this, but he had seen the look in Dumbledore’s eyes when he had returned to the Castle after the court cases, if he could use this to retrieve Harry, he would.

 

“But would that work? My name isn’t just Harry Potter or even Harry James Potter anymore.”

 

“They were still written by you and would contain your magical signature,” Ted answered as the legal expert. “The Goblet of Fire is an ancient artefact that no one fully understands,” he admitted.

 

“Great,” Harry huffed, arms crossed. “Only way it could be more certain would be to have it drawn on Halloween.” And cue the dead silence before Harry banged his head into the table. “Please be kidding?”

 

“Sorry pup,” Sirius grimaced, they all suspected that too was Dumbledore’s doing to try and ensure Harry was entered.

 

“But Harry is only a fourth year, surely his name wouldn’t be pulled against all the other entrants? And if it’s the Triwizard how can he be entered when he isn’t a student of the schools in it?” Hermione demanded.

 

“My source said it is being restricted to students who are of age. As a ruling monarch…”

 

“I’m considered of age even if I am only almost fourteen,” Harry finished for Ted who nodded. “But what about the school issue?”

 

“Not sure,” Sirius shrugged.

 

Harry looked to the new Headmaster. “I might need some time off school this year.”

 

“A selection of students will go with you should this come to pass. All schools take their Head and a group of students,” Filius answered, angry at Dumbledore for trying something so crazy. “Who else is behind this?”

 

“Barty Crouch Snr and Ludo Bagman,” Ted answered. “Crouch was considered a good option for Minister once, until the fact that his son was a Death Eater was revealed. Bagman was a Quidditch player.”

 

“Should we return to Europe?” Emma asked, she really didn’t want to go back.

 

“No, we should be very visibly as far away as we can be in the lead up, that will make it harder for anyone to say Harry somehow entered himself or had someone do it for him,” Remus spoke up and she nodded, relieved. “And defence training for you two is going to become more intense to be safe.”

 

“What about the Quidditch World Cup?” Sirius almost whined.

 

“Too big a security risk,” Remus stated firmly, and his best friend pouted.

 

Both teens nodded in understanding before Harry changed the topic. “Have the letters gone out?”

 

“The last went out today. Now we must wait and see who answers, we have enough staff now to cover all of the core subjects, the electives are currently very limited,” Filius answered.

 

“The majority of shops have now been rented and will all be opened by Halloween. Once the students and their families the islands populations shall have reached four hundred and that is expected to grow as the schools expand,” Griphook spoke up. His King had returned home, leaving him in charge of the new branch, an incredible promotion and a lot of responsibility.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry took the paper that Remus had tossed down and grimaced at the headline. Right on the top was a strange picture of a skull and snake…. the Dark Mark, he hadn’t heard of it until Snape’s trial which had led to a history lesson on the last war. “This isn’t good, wasn’t there security?”

 

“Loads from what we could find out. And yet somehow a group dressed like Death Eaters got in and tortured the mundane family,” Remus sat and poured himself a cup of tea. “Thankfully they survived and were treated before their memories were erased.”

 

“Good…” they stared as a majestic owl flew in and dropped off an ornate envelope. “Remus?”

 

“That’s the stationary of the ICW,” Remus was practically glaring at it even as he ran security spells over it. “Safe.”

 

Harry picked the envelope up and opened it, pulling out the parchment, reading it, before passing it to Remus as the others began to appear for breakfast. When he was done Remus handed it off to Sirius since he was closest, and he eventually passed it on to Ted.

 

“That’s actually fairly polite, all things considered. It appears without Albus there they have rediscovered actual diplomacy,” the lawyer admitted, getting a few chuckles.

 

“So how do we apply?” Harry asked.

 

“I’ll write up some draft replies and you can decide.”

 

“We will all decide together,” Harry emphasised, and Ted smirked.

 

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

 

Two days later their answer was sent, The Sanctuary Islands would not join them or uphold their archaic laws. All they could do was wait and see how they responded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned and accepted Bill’s hand, allowing him to Side-Along Apparate him back to Isla Nublar for the first time since the park had closed. They appeared in a spacious room with what appeared to be windows all on one side. Harry stepped away from Bill and stared out into the jungle, grinning as he spotted a grazing Ankylosaurus nearby. He cautiously reached out and touched the glass, feeling a solid wall instead. In a way it was like the ceiling in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, allowing those within to observe the outside in complete safety. “It’s amazing Bill!”

 

“Thanks, I’ll let the team know. We’ve set up a series of these bunkers all over both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna so that the…dinosaurs can be safely observed and even studied. We can easily copy the design on other islands depending on the plans for them.”

 

“Think Charlie and his friends would like an island?” Harry asked, and Bill laughed.

 

“You couldn’t keep them away.”

 

“Then I guess you guys better start on the other islands. Not a park, but a Sanctuary for Dragons and any others who need it.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched as excited students moved into the school, he couldn’t believe it was really happening. They didn’t have students for every grade and the classes were small, but it was a start. He spotted Susan Bones and her friend Hannah, the Patil twins, Luna Lovegood…but no Neville, he’d really hoped his old dormmate would come but the others said his Grandmother would never agree for him to leave Hogwarts or the country. It seemed they were right. Blaise Zabini had been a shock, but he had been accepted despite some wariness over his reasons for transferring. The opening of the school was a big deal, they even had their own reporter taking photos, Xenophilius Lovegood, and Harry was expected to officially open things as King.

 

“Come on Harry,” Hermione called as she moved up onto the ridge beside him. “You need to change.”

 

Harry glanced at her. “So do you,” he grinned at her dirty jeans and t-shirt. They headed back to the house to change for the opening ceremony. Harry pulled on the light weight black suit pants and jacket with an emerald shirt and black tie. The tie and breast pocket of the jacket were embossed with the Royal emblem. He slipped into black dress boots and then left his room to find Sirius waiting in the entry, a cushion held out. It had taken a lot of argument and compromise, but an appropriate crown had finally been commissioned, it wasn’t flashy, a simple circlet of gold with filigree lilies worked into it and an emerald set in the centre. With a barely audible grumble Harry picked it up and settled it on his head. “Well?”

 

“Very Royal kiddo,” Sirius couldn’t help feeling utterly proud, he only wished James and Lily were there to see him too. They left to find the others waiting on the porch, all dressed in their best and not a robe to be seen. They then made their way to the school, Harry mentally panicking as he brought his occlumency shields up to hide it and help firm the memory of the speech he had to give. It was going to be very weird starting class with these people after tonight. He’d never fit in at Hogwarts because of the Boy-Who-Lived garbage, surely being their King would set him even further apart? Even if it did, he had Hermione and his family.

 

_TBC…_

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fixed the oops mentioning Sprout at Hogwarts and now Lockhart

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Almost done with the rewrite bits_

**Chapter 9**

Hermione grinned as she watched Harry with the group of First Years. There were no houses here to divide them or split up friends. Seeing them all flock to Harry, not because he was King or the Boy-Who-Lived, but just because he was Harry and he cared about them. She wasn’t able to do that, helping with homework sure, but getting the kids to open up?

 

The population of the school wasn’t big but there was room to grow and the smaller class sizes made things easier. The teachers were far better than those at Hogwarts and she now wondered how Britain could think that the school was a premier one? Then again it was the British Ministry, they seemed to like living with their heads in the sand. Amelia Bones was keeping them informed and Ted kept an ear out too when he was there, which was becoming less and less often. The search for Harry was ongoing and unfortunately Fudge had managed to keep his job while Dumbledore has somehow remained Headmaster, although by the skin of his teeth. Everyone in the Royal Advisory Council knew that sooner or later they would find Harry and come after him, especially Voldemort.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Andromeda stared at the results of her research, wishing it was wrong, that she’d made a mistake. Sirius was going kill someone over this. How had Poppy never seen this? Or at least something, unless she had? With Dumbledore illegally acting as Harry’s magical guardian who was to say she hadn’t brought it up and he had chosen to ignore it? Or believed nothing could be done to separate them? It would explain a lot, if Dumbledore believed Harry had to die to stop Voldemort. She remembered the diary and felt sick, how many of these abominations had Riddle created?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry frowned as he looked through some of the first papers dealing with InGen, before there was an InGen actually. He’d finished his homework and wanted to learn everything he could about InGen. Henry Lockwood and the Lockwood Estate? So before even his parents invested, John was involved with this Lockwood person to start the whole thing. So, where was he? Why did he just vanish from the paperwork? It was a mystery and Harry hated mysteries.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius wrapped Harry up in his arms as they stared at Andromeda, she’d explained her findings and theories.

 

“I have a…piece of Riddle in my scar?” Harry finally whispered, and she nodded.

 

“With your permission I will contact Gringotts for help as they are the most likely to have run into these before, especially Curse breakers in the field.”

 

“Call Bill then,” Harry offered, he trusted Bill. Andromeda nodded and went to make the call.

 

“Harry…”

 

“I want this thing out Sirius, as soon as possible.”

 

“As long as its safe. Hermione will kill us all if she ends up Queen.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John stepped off the helicopter and looked around, amazed at the work that young Harry had managed to get done since the Park had closed. There was a whole town where there had been merely jungle only a year ago, he would love to know who he had used for construction. He smiled as he saw Harry and a young girl waiting for him, that must be Hermione.

 

“Welcome to the Sanctus Islands,” Harry called.

 

“I am amazed by what you have gotten done in such a short time Harry,” they shook hands.

 

“Lots of people helped,” he led John to the ‘Palace’. “I’m glad you finally agreed to come visit.”

 

“I would have loved to come earlier, unfortunately there are still legal matters with the Park.”

 

“Yeah, Uncle Ted said there’s a few people looking for more money,” Harry agreed as they went into his office.

 

“So, what can I do for you Harry? And how are our animals doing?”

 

“They’re good. The T-Rex had to put the raptor pack in their place on Nublar. With the power off, they got out pretty fast. The animals seem pretty settled on both islands. We’re keeping a close eye on this. To reopen, all of the fencing will have to be rebuilt from the ground up and updated. Before any work could be done though we would need to coral the animals to make it safe for workers,” Harry grinned, for that they would use warders and dragon keepers. There were already the beginnings of a magical animal preserve on Isla Meurta, including space for dragons. It was weird that Charlie Weasley had said they would love to come but couldn’t until after what would have been Harry’s fourth year at Hogwarts. It had to be something to do with the Tournament which just made him more determined to ensure he wasn’t dragged into it.

 

“Not a cheap undertaking,” John agreed, too many investors had pulled out after the accident.

 

“Right now, yeah. But in a few years, it will be viable.” Harry put the papers on the desk. “I was wondering about this.”

 

John picked them up and then sighed. “Ah, Benjamin… we were young men wanting to change the world. The first attempts at extracting viable DNA from amber were done in a basement laboratory at his estate,” he smiled wistfully, thinking back on simpler times. “He had the scientific background, always so curious. We brought Henry Wu in not long after that and eventually moved into better labs before the islands were leased.”

 

“So why didn’t he keep working with you?”

 

“Shortly after we leased the islands there was a car accident, his daughter was killed. After that he was…. consumed by grief.”

 

That did not sound good. “What did he do?”

 

“He wanted to use our work but in ways I could not agree with.”

 

Hermione frowned and then gulped, “human cloning?” she asked, and John nodded tiredly.

 

“We haven’t spoken in three years.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood in the magically protected bunker, watching the triceratops at they grazed, enjoying the peace. In the UK it was two am, Halloween. They’d spent the last week being very visible in Florida, spending time in Orlando and the various theme parks while doing school work at night. But tonight, he had wanted solitude for a while, so he’d returned to Isla Nublar to watch the dinosaurs. They’d been so busy that work on getting the park back in order had fallen to the wayside. And with the Tournament…. well he doubted they’d get any work done on it before next June. He smiled as a baby waddled into view, Wu and the others had made a mistake with the frog DNA, but it didn’t seem fair to take away the ability to have babies. He glanced over as someone else appeared and smiled for his Godfather.

 

“Hey kiddo,” he ruffled Harry’s hair and then tucked him into his side. “Worried?”

 

Harry shrugged, “Not like we can do anything until after it happens.”

 

“Amelia will be at the Feast, she’ll contact us immediately if it happens. She will also be confronting the officials over it,” Sirius assured him, and Harry nodded.

 

“I just really wanted to be done with all this. This is meant to be my life now.”

 

“It will be Harry. We’ll get through this and then never step foot in Britain again. We’ll get the Park up and running again and you can go to University and learn all you want to about these animals,” Sirius promised, and Harry grinned tiredly. “Come on, dinner and the parade and then bed. We’ll know by lunch tomorrow.”

 

Harry nodded, and they vanished, reappearing in the hotel suite. They joined the others for dinner in the restaurant and then went to watch the Halloween parade.

 

The next morning was spent quietly, everyone waiting with bated breath for word from Amelia. She had one of the communications mirrors that Sirius had dug out of his things and the schools two Arithmancy seventh years were working on copying and making saleable versions, sort of like magical cell phones. Barely any of the delicious lunch was touched as they waited until Sirius activated his vibrating mirror.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amelia took a seat at the head table with the officials and staff, noting that the students didn’t appear as excited as Dumbledore may wish. She’d been keeping an eye on the school, especially since Sprout and Vector had followed Filius to the Sanctus Institute.

 

“Sit down please,” Dumbledore called, and the chatter slowly quieted as everyone took their seats. Dumbledore turned to the goblet and dimmed the candles. “And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!” He approached the blue flame and it glowed red before spitting out a piece of parchment as everyone looked on anxiously. “The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!” The Durmstrang crowd cheered as Krum stood and moved to the room off the hall. After a few seconds a second slip emerged. “The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour.” The Beauxbatons girls cheered as Fleur walked up, although not all of them looked entirely happy, one was even crying. And then the final slip was ejected. “The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory.” Hogwarts pupils cheered as Cedric got up and moved forward, the other badgers extremely happy and Newt Scamander, who had been convinced to come teach and take over as Head of Hufflepuff, looked proud. “Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!” People cheered, but the goblet glowed red once more and another name flew out. Dumbledore snatched it and read… “Harry Potter. Harry Potter?” he called, inwardly pleased and Amelia immediately stood as whispers broke out.

 

“Nobody move!” she called as she stood. “So much for your security measures Dumbledore. Don’t worry about investigating this, my department will be handling it.”

 

“Now Amelia,” Albus started, he hadn’t wanted her here tonight. Too much chance she’d realise what was going on with ‘Moody’.

 

“Don’t even start. You swore security would be tight to ensure nothing could go wrong and now a fourth name is drawn? And of someone who isn’t even in the country?” She demanded.

 

“We don’t know that Amelia, this is just the sort of thing that boy would pull,” Crouch Snr said, and she glared at him before putting a newspaper down.

 

“And yet Harry Potter is currently in Florida, half way around the world, with his family. The American press loves getting photos of them and showing us up because he moved there,” she smirked, so far very few people knew they no longer lived in Florida. She nodded to the arriving Aurors. “Take the cup into custody, a fourth name was called, I want to know how and how to fix this without making a fourteen-year-old compete in a competition that has killed of age Wizards and Witches,” she growled. She watched as her people went to work and then moved away, pulling out the mirror to call the family. “Sirius Black,” she waited until the image formed.

 

At the head table Newt frowned, something fishy was going on. Why had he ever agreed to come back to Hogwarts? He’d let Dumbledore draw him into the war and while that had ended with his marriage to Tina, he much preferred a peaceful life with his creatures.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius took one look at her face and sighed. “We were right?”

 

“Yes, four champions were called with Harry as the fourth. I had my people take custody of the Goblet, we will be investigating how this happened and if it is binding for Harry.”

 

“Is it possible that we could do something else with the Champions rather than those tasks? Then let the three can do the proper tasks after?” Emma offered, leaning over to see Amelia who frowned.

 

“I’ll look into it,” she agreed. “You better contact the Headmaster.”

 

“When are we expected?” Sirius asked.

 

“The first task is November 24th, the other schools are already here but I see no need to rush as long as you are here in time, if we can’t get it cancelled. I’ll keep you updated.”

 

“Happy Halloween,” Harry grumbled miserable and Hermione clasped his hand. Looked like the ritual to remove the soul in his scar would have to wait a little longer.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ian grinned as Sarah Harding stepped off the helicopter with an answering grin. She walked over and kissed him hello, which he happily returned.

 

“This place looks like paradise,” she commented as they walked to the electric jeep. “I still can’t believe you gave up tenure to come here.”

 

“There’ll be a university eventually,” he shrugged.

 

“So, are you behind my being offered a job?” She asked, and Ian shrugged, trying to act unconcerned.

 

“Hammond had a Harding on the payroll for the first park, plan is to eventually reopen with a lot more redundancies and safety measures in place. Paleontological behaviour study is a new field and you are considered the top, imagine getting to study the real thing?”

 

“Very, very tempting,” she admitted as they drove through the town, seeing the people as they shopped or sat at a café. “What’s the population of people up to now?”

 

“Six hundred and four with your arrival.”

 

“Not bad. I’m not sure, who would I be working for, InGen or the Sanctus Islands?”

 

“Sanctus and King Henry, who prefers Harry,” Ian pulled into the garage. “I wasn’t sure…you can stay with me or there’s an empty apartment across the hall?”

 

Sarah smiled, “hope you stocked the kitchen.” She grabbed her bag and walked into the building and he grinned, following her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Filius looked over the students who would be making the trip to Hogwarts, all magical due to where they were going. They all looked smart in pressed tan slacks, skirts or shorts, depending on the student’s preference. They wore white shirts and the boys wore dark green ties as well. Their blazers were also dark green, emblazoned with the Sanctuary Institute crest of a white owl and olive branch. The rest of the school and a lot of the other residents were out to send them off.

 

With Filius to be gone for possibly the rest of the school year, Ian had taken over as Headmaster. Going with them were also the Tonks, Sirius and Remus. Emma and Dan were renting a house in Edinburgh to be closer to Hogwarts in case they needed somewhere to retreat and regroup. Everyone carried an emergency portkey that would deposit them in the hospital upon activation. Every precaution had been taken to ensure the safety of the ten students going as well as the adults. They loaded their bags into the bottom of the expedition bus and then scrambled on board for the trip to Hogwarts. Sirius grinned and pressed the button, activating the portkey that sent them to Edinburgh where they dropped the Grangers off before driving to Hogwarts. Not every student aboard had been there before, they had some students who were originally American, one from Japan and two Aussies. The gates opened, and they drove up the path towards the Castle, seeing the old ship in the lake and the massive carriage near the Forest.

 

“Here we go,” Sirius muttered before opening the doors as everyone pulled on the heavy winter coats they had brought along. They had a large welcoming comity that all looked shocked at the sight of the jungle painted bus. Filius did a last check of everyone and then made his way to the doors of the bus, shoulders back and head up as he stepped onto the grounds of the School that had once been his home.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus stared in shook at the sight of Filius Flitwick, as well as several ex-students get off the bus, the children all dressed in rather muggle looking uniforms. The Tonks and Black were with the group as well, not something he wanted at all. He looked for young Harry and spotted him, standing tall, tanned and strong, something that could not be allowed to continue. How would a strong, supported boy be convinced he had to die to save them all? He heard the murmurs of the others and forced himself to move forward only to be cut off by Minister Fudge.

 

“Welcome home Mr Potter!” Fudge forced himself to smile at the Boy Who Lived, despite all the trouble he had caused his government the boy was still popular with the people. And then he was blocked from the boy by a very familiar halfbreed.

 

“Minister Fudge, I hope the investigation into my student’s illegal entrance into this farce of a Tournament is going well,” Filius stated firmly, not worried as he was no longer a British citizen.

 

“Ah…Professor…”

 

“It’s Headmaster now, Minister. And I am awaiting an answer.”

 

“The investigation is not going well,” Amelia answered, moving to join them. “Unfortunately, certain parties keep trying to block my people.”

 

“I see,” Filius answered gruffly, hard gaze flicking from Fudge to his Undersecretary to Dumbledore. “And a way to get young Mr Potter out of competing? We all have far better things to do than pander to over inflated egos,” that was definitely aimed at Dumbledore.

 

“No, Headmaster, I am sure everything that can be done is being done.”

 

“I hope so for your sake Minister, your administration can’t take many more troubles and international incidents never look good,” Sirius spoke up, eyes cold as he stared at the man who had tried to block his trial.

 

“Hmm, Hmm, really Mr Black, is all this fuss necessary over a boy?” Delores asked only to receive multiple glares promising pain.

 

Sirius gently gripped Harry’s shoulder even as Harry gave the pink toad like woman an icy glare of his own. Sirius and Andromeda had been teaching him Pureblood airs because he was a King now, he needed to be able to hide his emotions or to show only those he wanted others to see.

 

Albus saw the ice in green eyes and seethed, it would take work to return him to the malleable, needy boy who looked up to him as a wise grandfatherly figure. Didn’t they understand that the Greater Good meant the boy had to die?

 

Filius nodded at the two seventh years who quickly had the group of safari tents set up around a central fire pit and the students grabbed their bags, splitting up between the tents while Filius, Sirius and Ted walked to the Castle with Amelia, Fudge and Dumbledore to try and sort the mess out, preferably before the First Task in four days. Everyone agreed, once they participated in that they were definitely bound by the Goblet.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry lay in his bed, arms beneath his head, as he stared up at the ceiling. The interior of the tents was based off the visitor’s villas on Isla Nublar and therefore very luxurious. He was sharing his with Alex Clark, originally from Australia, and Sora Fukuda, from Japan. They were his age and better roommates than his ones in Gryffindor. Neither of them snored for starters, which was a nice change. They weren’t best friends, but they were a bit more than just acquaintances. And he’d finally gotten Sora to stop using ‘sama’ with his name or using the English title of King which was just in time for this trip where they did not want that getting out. Not while he was vulnerable in Britain.

 

He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to compete. He was three years younger than the Champions! If he competed eventually it would come out that he was a citizen of Sanctus and they didn’t need that publicity, not yet. Hermione had devoured every bit of information on previous Tournaments that existed, he knew the death toll and he didn’t want that. If he died Hermione would bring him back and kill him herself for naming her his Heir. He’d gotten used to being almost normal the last two years, he didn’t want the kind of publicity this would bring.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ted smirked as he and Filius and Sirius finally talked Bagman around to their point of view. With the threat of an International Incident even Fudge was beginning to realise that maybe making Harry compete was not a good idea. It was almost seven in the morning before an agreement was written up and signed by the Four School Heads, The Minister, Ted, and Amelia. There would be a set of three ‘games’ run over three days and then Harry would be free, and they could return home. The other three Schools could then continue with the original Tournament. It was cutting it close to the date for the First Task, but it was doable.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius frowned as he removed the small device from a pocket before his eyes widened. There was a horcrux somewhere in the castle and they had days to find it. Wonderful.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Emily and Luke, as the only seventh years, led the students into the Hogwarts for breakfast, the group smartly dressed in freshly pressed uniforms. Seeing the Durmstrang students at the Slytherin table and Beauxbatons at the Ravenclaw table, Harry nudged them to the Hufflepuff table, not wanting to deal with his one-time House. the Hufflepuff’s hesitated but then shifted to make room. “Cedric Diggory?” Luke asked, and Cedric nodded. “Congratulations on being chosen as Hogwarts Champion.  

 

Cedric blinked, that was not what he had been expecting. “Thanks. Welcome back to Hogwarts,” he said to the kids he recognised.

 

“Hopefully we’ll be out of your hair soon and you can finish this horrible tournament without us,” Hermione offered.

 

“Horrible?” One of the younger puffs demanded.

 

“Haven’t you read the statistics?” Susan asked, as a former puff herself. “There’s a reason this travesty was stopped. I know Auntie fought against its reinstatement. She is very much in favour of protecting students, not killing them off for so-called glory.”

 

That got the Puffs talking in confusion and now worry, it soon spread to the Ravenclaw table and Susan grinned at Hermione for a plan well executed. The Hall fell silent as the officials entered and the Minister himself took to the podium.

 

“May I have your attention please?” he called and waited until they were all looking over. “Thank you. After heavy deliberations an agreement on how to proceed has been reached. Starting tomorrow the Four Champions will participate in three games over three days. Once they have been completed and a small prize awarded to the winner, the Tournament will go ahead as previously agreed to,” as he finished the room exploded into discussion over the changes and no one at the Hufflepuff table could miss the way Harry just slumped in relief.

 

“Told you they would sort this out,” Hermione smiled at him and Harry nodded before stiffening. “Harry?” she followed his eyeline and saw Ron approaching. He’d shot up in height over the last two years, he looked gangly, skinny, his hair now brushing his collar. He still dressed sloppily, and he was still angry from the look on his face.

 

Luke saw the looks and moved to intercept the younger boy. “Can I help you?”

 

“How dare you come back here!” Ron yelled, ignoring him to glare at Harry.

 

Harry stiffened, face going blank as he stood slowly from the table, silence spreading amongst the students. “Ron,” he greeted calmly.

 

“Don’t you dare! It’s your fault she’s dead!”

 

“Ginny?” Hermione asked as she stood beside Harry. “How many people have to tell you that her death was not Harry’s responsibility?”

 

“She wrote in that diary even after it started answering back, the staff of this school did nothing when the attacks started and then they failed to find the culprit. I stopped Riddle from coming back for the second year in a row, I am sorry it was after she died but that is not my fault. Blame whoever gave her the diary in the first place,” Harry stated firmly, and the students listened intently, there still wasn’t a lot known about what had happened.

 

Ron snarled but was stopped as he was yanked back before Professor Scamander could reach the altercation. Instead he watched to see if he would need to intervene since it looked like Minerva wouldn’t, Professor Sinistra also ready to act beside him, they were the only two Heads of House who tended to interfere. Slughorn was too busy ‘collecting’ talented students to care and McGonagall too busy.

 

“Sorry about”

 

“That Harry. Dear Ron, here”

 

“Still can’t keep his mouth shut.”

 

“It’s not your fault guys,” he assured the twins with a small smile.

 

“The rest of the Weasley family”

 

“Know that Ginny’s death is not your fault”

 

“It’s not your job to save the school.” They dragged Ron back to the table.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Of the three games Harry won one and tied with Krum for first on the second. Cedric won the final game with Fleur coming second. That meant Harry won overall and he accepted the small trophy with a smile. After five days at Hogwarts all the Sanctus students wanted was to go home where it was warmer, and the atmosphere was way better. Harry had managed to sneak away once on an important errand, he would not leave Slinky behind this time. They had all done their best to keep the ex-Hogwarts students sheltered from their ex-classmates and teachers.

 

While Harry was busy with the games, Sirius, Andromeda and Ted were scouring the school for the horcrux until Hermione mentioned asking the house elves. That led them to the Come and Go Room and eventually Ravenclaw’s diadem which was quickly packed away in a velvet bag to be cleansed once they were home.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He paced his office, unsure what to do. Amelia was closing in, watching him, he knew she suspected he wasn’t the real Moody. Now the boy wasn’t bound by the Goblet and was returning to wherever it was he had been hiding. His Master needed the boy for the ritual…or did he? Blood of the enemy…. his Master had plenty of enemies here, much more accessible than Potter. The plan could still be salvaged.

 

_TBC…._


	10. ch10

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_And we are now done with the rewrite chapters._

_Make sure you reread the last chapter as it ended up edited twice._

_I am finally, officially, finished unpacking, only took 4 months._

 

**Chapter 10**

 

It was a relief to return home, the students quickly spreading stories of what had happened even as the Council met to discuss the same things, including what he children hadn’t been privy too. No one had blinked when Harry had ducked over to Isla Muerta, assuming he just wanted to see how work on the Magical Preserve was going. He did, but he also had the first inhabitant ready to be released and he watched as Slinky happily slithered off to get used to her new home, the basilisk much more at home in the tropics than the freezing cold of Scotland. He then returned for the Council meeting, listening as Filius filled the others in on the new teachers at Hogwarts, glad he didn’t have Slughorn as a teacher while wondering if they could get Professor Scamander to come, the man had literally written the textbook on magical creatures after all.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as Hermione opened her Christmas gift, enjoying her gasp of shock before she was hugging him to death. He’d gotten her a rare, signed, first edition of _Moste Potente Potions_ , which had been very hard to find. She liked potions and loved books so when he had found it, the book had seemed the perfect gift. Her gift to him was new Quidditch armour and a Quidditch jersey in Sanctus’ colours with his name and number on it. The school didn’t have official teams yet, not enough students so she had used his number from Hogwarts.

 

Most of the day was spent with family but they joined the school for dinner, Harry there officially as King as most of the islands inhabitants piled in as well.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ron wandered the halls; this year wasn’t turning out as fun as he’d hoped. He’d heard his parents whispering about the tournament and had planned to enter. Then the Headmaster had to use that stupid age line that not even the twins had managed to fool. That murderer Potter somehow managed to not only enter but steal the spotlight and cause a fuss. He dared to show his face in the school again only to have the teachers get him out of competing, coward. And what had the cup been thinking to pick a Hufflepuff for Hogwarts Champion? Everyone knew Gryffindors were the best.

 

A door up ahead opened, and Ron paused only to see Mad Eye Moody emerge. “Weasley, get in here,” the gruff voice ordered, and Ron sighed but obeyed. He stepped inside and everything went black.

 

‘Mad Eye’ stared down at the unconscious student. He wasn’t the best choice, but he was a Weasley, a blood traitor and one-time best friend of Potter. He quickly levitated him and headed for the secret tunnel out of the castle, once past the wards he apparated away.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amelia stormed into the Castle, Aurors at her back as she slammed the doors to the Great Hall open.

 

“Amelia…”

 

“Save it,” she snarled, thrusting the official papers at him. “Where is Moody?”

 

“He hasn’t come to the last three meals, I knocked on his door, but he didn’t answer. I told Madam Pomphrey since he had it rather securely locked and she said she’d check today,” Newt spoke up when it was obvious no one else knew.

 

“That wasn’t Moody. Strange that you’ve had an imposter teaching here all year and didn’t realise it wasn’t him, considering you’re such good friends.” She took her Aurors to the Defence Professors rooms and they went to work forcing entry, Poppy soon joining them with a medical bag. They found the imposter gone, the rooms a mess but they methodically went through it, looking for any sign of what had happened to the real Moody.

 

“Here,” Shacklebolt called and they found him scanning a multi-compartment trunk. They got it open and went through the compartments until they came to one that went down a long way, seeing the man at the bottom. Poppy went in after him, not wanting to risk moving him until she had assessed his condition. She soon had him ready for transport to St Mungo’s and the team had everything in the room packed up to investigate in full once back at the Ministry. There were no obvious clues as to where Crouch Jnr had gone, Snr was in a holding cell to face questioning over his sons escape.

 

They were almost to the front door when two voices called out and Amelia turned to see the Weasley twins running after them, faces worried. “What is it?”

 

“Our brother, Ron, he’s missing. No one’s seen him and we can’t find him anywhere,” one of the boys answered. She’d met the twins before and knew this was no joke if only one was speaking.

 

“Kingsley, Fleetwood, you’re with me. The rest of you get back to the Ministry and get to work,” she ordered, and the rest of the team left while they moved with the twins back to the Great Hall and over to Minerva.

 

“Amelia?”

 

“One of your lions is missing, didn’t you notice?” Amelia asked and Minerva looked over at the table, seeing the lack of red hair.

 

“Ronald?”

 

“We can’t find him Professor,” the twins respect for their head of house had plummeted since their third year and Ginny’s death, though they also blamed themselves, Ron, and Percy for not looking out for her more.

 

“Have you asked his friends?” Minerva asked, what more could go wrong this year?

 

“What,”

 

“Friends?” they asked. “No one wants,”

 

“To be near him after the way,”

 

“He treated Harry after Ginny’s death.”

 

Minerva nodded sadly, she honestly wasn’t sure how the boy had been sorted into Gryffindor. “I shall summon the ghosts to search and ask the portraits,” she promised, going to do so even as Albus approached.

 

“What seems to be the issue Amelia?”

 

“Ronald Weasley is missing. We found Alastor locked in his own trunk, the imposter gone…” oh no, if those events corresponded then she feared for Arthur’s youngest son.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood at the helipad, bouncing on his heels in excitement, Ian beside him. The chopper finally landed, and the passenger disembarked as their luggage was unloaded. As soon as the blades still Harry was rushing over to great them, Ian following at a more sedate pace. “Dr grant! Dr Sattler!” Harry grinned and Ellie laughed, catching him in a hug.

 

“Hello Harry, it’s good to see you again,” she ruffled his hair and Harry laughed.

 

“He hasn’t shut up about your visit in days,” Ian offered as he reached them, offering his hand to Alan who shook it even as Harry blushed.

 

“Everyone at the school is looking forward to your talks,” Harry tried to cover, and Alan smirked.

 

“Well then, we can’t disappoint them,” he offered, he’d gotten a lot better with children since the Incident. Maybe Ellie was right and their own would be nice one day. They got in an electric Jeep and drove into the town, the two scientists looking around in awe, they knew the islands had been empty before but now there was a bustling town. They were given rooms in the small yet beautiful hotel and then they joined Harry at the Potter house for dinner and to meet everyone.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Magic….” Alan murmured as they lay in bed, minds spinning from everything they had learnt.

 

“It does explain a bit more about what happened at the Park, why Nym and Harry were so calm,” Ellie offered.

 

“Mmmm,” he agreed. They were going to be lecturing at a school with magical kids and even a few who weren’t human, he just hoped they didn’t mess up.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hi Bill,” Harry greeted, and Bill grinned, bowing.

 

“Your Majesty,” he greeted formally, and Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m still hoping to see my parents faces when that comes out,” he admitted, and they laughed about it.

 

“You know why Aunt Andy sent for you?”

 

“No….” he saw Harry’s face and winced. “That bad?”

 

“Yeah. Can you stay for a while?”

 

“Sure, Charlie said he’d be out as soon as he can as well,” Bill stowed his gear in the guestroom and followed Harry through the sprawling house to the room Andromeda used for her research and private patients, which basically meant their odd little family.

 

Harry left them to talk, not really wanting to listen in on what they were going to have to do to get the soul piece out of him. He went in to the living room and collapsed on a couch, he’d done all his homework and there was nothing official that needed him either. It wasn’t very often that he had absolutely nothing to do. Of course, he’d just gotten settled when the mirror began to vibrate so he got up and answered it. “Hello Madam Bones.”

 

“Harry, is William Weasley there? The goblins mentioned he might be.”

 

“Yeah, he just arrived. What’s wrong?” he asked even as he sent a messenger Patronus to summon him.

 

“You may want to call the Council together for this,” she answered so Harry shot off some more messages and moved the mirror into the meeting room, enlarging it as they others began arriving.

 

“You wanted to see me Ma’am?” Bill asked as soon as he saw her.

 

“You’re needed at home as soon as possible. I am sorry to tell you this, but your brother Ron is missing, and we fear he was taken by the same man who entered Harry in the Tournament…Barty Crouch Jnr.”

 

“Isn’t he dead? I remember him being in a cell down the hall from me for most of my stay but then his family was allowed to visit because he was deathly ill. He died days later,” Sirius frowned in confusion as he recited what had happened.

 

“Crouch Snr allowed his ill wife to take Jnr’s place under polyjuice as a dying favour to her. he then kept his son locked in the house in the care of a house elf and under the Imperious to keep him docile. He managed to escape earlier in the year and made contact with Pettigrew or Riddle himself, we don’t know which. He captured Moody and took his place as Professor, it was his magical signature on the Goblet of Fire. Unfortunately, by the time we returned to Hogwarts he had fled, and young Ronald went missing at around the same time.”

 

“The Tournament was a trap for Harry….missing him the next best option would be his friend, and if Riddle’s operating on old information he may think Ron was still your best friend,” Hermione offered.

 

“But why all that to get me?” Harry asked.

 

Bill frowned, considering things. “If he’s still trying to get a body like in your first year…there are several methods that using an enemy for makes more powerful or needs to work at all. Some wouldn’t harm that person much and all need them alive for the ritual so if he took Ron…he’s probably still alive.” It hurt, to think he may have lost another sibling, but he had to hold onto the hope that Ron was still alive. “June 21 is the Solstice, that would be the closet date for the best results but that means holding him for months, they may not want to risk it. Most rituals will still work, just not quite as powerfully.”

 

“We are searching, if anyone uses his wand an alert will be given.”

 

Harry thought it over. “Where was the Riddle Family from? If Tom’s the only one left, then any houses would be his right? And if he thinks people still don’t know his real name…”

 

“Then it would make a good place to hide, we’ll look into it, thank you Harry,” she smiled tiredly at him.

 

Bill looked at Andy who nodded, their work would have to wait. “I’ll leave immediately, if you could let my Father know?”

 

“Of course,” Amelia agreed. “I’ll keep you informed.” Her image vanished.

 

“This is not your fault,” Ted stated, looking right at Harry, knowing how the boy thought and Harry nodded slowly.

 

Bill excused himself to get his things and then was handed a portkey back to Britain. “Sorry Harry.”

 

“It’s fine, I hope you find Ron.” He may be an idiot, but he was still Bill’s family.

 

“We’re upping security, no one knows we’re here outside Bill, Amelia and a very few others but better safe than sorry,” Remus said, and they all nodded, seeing the wisdom in the move.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ron hugged his knees to his chest, he was cold, surrounded by spiders and hungry. He’d never been so hungry in his life. Moody had kidnapped him except it wasn’t really Moody. This wasn’t the sort of adventure he’d dreamed of as Harry Potter’s best friend, and he wasn’t Harry’s friend anymore, but they said he was and didn’t care when he tried to explain they weren’t friends anymore. He just wanted to go home.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bill hugged his Mum as she cried, looking over at his Dad and seeing his red rimmed eyes. They’d lost Ginny two years ago, they couldn’t lose Ron as well. He looked at Charlie who nodded and ushered the twins and Percy upstairs so Bill could talk with his parents about what they had discussed in the meeting before he left. He told them about Moody being Crouch since that was being kept quiet in Britain, explaining why they thought Ron had been taken and that he was likely still alive. While Molly wailed in relief, his Dad met his eyes, understanding what she was ignoring, his time as a prisoner would not be nice and there was no guarantee they would wait for the solstice when it was almost six months away. They’d missed the December one by days, why hadn’t he taken Ron earlier?

 

_TBC…_


	11. ch11

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 11**

Harry grinned as he stood with the Dr’s in one of the bunkers on Isla Nublar, happy to see their joy of seeing dinosaurs was back. “The bunkers are heavily warded and below ground so if the wards did somehow fail there’s still no way for the average dinosaur to get in. There are no doors for them to break down or learn to open, no windows to break, cause I wouldn’t put that past the Raptors. Every safety feature we could think of has been implemented,” Harry explained. “I’d like to get a real park up and running but for now it’s a nature reserve,” he shrugged.

 

Alan nodded, the bunker system definitely felt safer and you could see more than trying to look from a car through a fence. “Any trouble?”

 

“We lost a few to a mudslide after some heavy rain. We’re also monitoring Mount Sibo, it’s been dormant for almost five hundred years, but there’s a reason there’s so much geothermal energy available to tap. We’ve set up monitoring wards just in case as a big enough eruption could wipe out the island and even affect the others.”

 

Ellie frowned, she may know more about plants than geology but even she knew, five hundred years wasn’t a long time when it came to volcanoes. “Can magic stop an eruption?

 

“Sort of? It’s more that it redirects things and lowers the pressure…or something like that,” he hadn’t fully understood the explanation, it had been very technical and used things not talked about before NEWTS or maybe even after.

 

Alan nodded, glad to see Harry looking brighter. He’d been very subdued for the last few weeks, but Ian had explained what had happened to his ex-friend. It was obvious that despite what everyone had told him, Harry was at least partially blaming himself for the kidnapping. Alan was seriously considering moving to the islands to work with the reserve and then eventual construction of a new park. Unfortunately he had a contract with the University, and he had to finish the next few dig seasons.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione smiled as she found Harry on the beach, sitting beside him to rest her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her. “Harry?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

She took a deep breath, it was the twentieth century, she could do this. “Will you…go out with me?” she blurted, feeling him stiffen. She was terrified this would ruin their friendship. He was her best friend, the first friend she’d ever had.

 

“You mean, boyfriend and girlfriend?” he asked nervously, and she nodded, sitting up straight. “Why would you want to date me?” he asked in disbelief and she was tempted to smack him for that.

 

“You’re my best friend Harry and a wonderful person. Look at everything you’ve done!”

 

“Oh…” Harry was shocked but then he smiled. “Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?” he asked, and she grinned, hugging him tight.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlie had returned to Romania, unable to afford any more time away from work. Bill was able to stay as he had taken work at the London branch of Gringotts, he had the support of King Harry and the Goblins had no desire to anger him since his island country gave them far more respect and freedom than anywhere else in the world.

 

Investigations had revealed the old Gaunt Shack which he had been called in to consult on along with a team. What they had found had shocked and horrified everyone involved but it also explained what had happened to Ginny. Bill had been the only one to know about Harry’s scar and he had been sworn to secrecy about it. Muggle records of a Riddle Manor had been found, it was not far from the shack but not even the Cursebreakers or Ward Masters could find it. That meant Riddle Manor was definitely in use by a magical, but Riddle was a Wraith, so it was likely Crouch Jnr was there…and probably Ron.

 

With Horcruxes involved, it explained how Riddle kept surviving his run ins with Harry. It also helped narrow the possible rituals Ron had been taken for. The Goblins did not like such things and had initiated a crackdown on vault holders only to find another Horcrux within the bank itself.

 

His Mum was going crazy with not knowing. Ron’s hand on the clock never moved off of Mortal Peril. His Dad had ended up taking the clock down to keep her from continually staring at it. The twins had become rather subdued, rarely pulling pranks and even Percy had mellowed some since Ron was taken. It helped his boss had been arrested, helping force him to see that the Ministry wasn’t infallible. They were all doing everything they could to make things easier for their parents. They had already lost Ginny…losing Ron was unthinkable.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius grinned as he watched Harry and Hermione walk down the street, holding hands. They made a very cute couple and a few bets had been won and lost when Hermione asked Harry out first. Andy had cleaned up with Remus not doing too badly either. Thankfully, they were given space by the other citizens when out on dates, no one crowding their King and hopefully future Queen.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ian waited nervously on the landing pad for the arrival of his daughter. Out of his three children he was closest to Kelly and that was why she was visiting here, rather than him returning to the US to see her as he had done her older brother and younger sister. He had a stable job, a good place to live and a girlfriend…maybe it was time to look at the custody arrangement?

 

Finally, the helicopter landed, and the engine shut down. He walked over and opened the door only to nearly fall over as Kelly threw herself at him.

 

“Dad, Dad Dad,” she greeted, and Ian laughed, spinning her around.

 

“Hey kiddo. Good flight?” he asked as her two bags were unloaded. She nodded and began regaling him with everything that had happened while he carried her bags to his jeep. He was looking forward to having her here. Her mother hadn’t liked it but since there was a school on the island and she wanted to go to Paris for a while it had worked out. Thankfully, Kelly knew about magic already, even if her Mom didn’t and Ian had the feeling she’d inherited something from his side of the family, other than her brains.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amelia tossed her quill down and leant back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. They were doing everything they could to find the Weasley boy, but it wasn’t enough for some. Many in the Ministry had wanted to cover the mess up, thankfully the story had broken in the Prophet before they could, one of the few times she actually like the paper. No one wanted to admit the possibility Voldemort was still around, despite events of Harry’s second year.

 

It was very tempting to take the young King’s offer to immigrate, she loved hearing Susan’s stories of the school there, seeing photos of her niece tanned and happy in the sun. If she moved there she would see a lot more of her niece, but she did not feel able to leave with Voldemort out there and a definite threat, who knew would be promoted into her job. Once he was dealt with she was packing her bags and saying goodbye to Britain. She was already keeping an eye on the remaining Potter interests in the country since Ted was spending more time on the island.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ian grinned as he watched Kelly with Harry, Hermione and Luna as the four played in the surf. He’d been a little worried due to the age gap, and because Luna was a new addition to the friendships, but the older teens had taken the ten-year-old under their wings. And he now had confirmation that Kelly had magic, she’d picked Hermione’s wand up for her and sparks had literally flown. It made him start talking to Ted, if she was to attend a magical school, he wanted it to be the Institute where there was no bigotry or bullying tolerated.

 

Sarah was back in Africa at the moment which was a pity, he’d hoped he could introduce her to Kelly. They’d grown close since she had come to see him in the hospital after the incident and he missed her. he’d be meeting her parents in a few months and he was nervous about that but that was normal. He’d met her Father at the park, and he had liked Dr. Harding, he’d been a sensible man who knew what he was doing. He’d put the man’s name down on the list to be approached about coming back and working for the current nature reserve and eventual park. Meeting her Mother was what scared him

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ron ate slowly, it had taken time, but he’d learnt to ration out the food he was given as well as the water. He didn’t know how long he’d been locked up, it felt like years. All he wanted was to go home. Why hadn’t they found him?

 

This place was cold, damp and creepy. There was a massive snake that would slither past every now and then, not to mention the crazy man who had kidnapped him. How had the Headmaster not known it wasn’t Moody, weren’t they old friends or something? There was another man too, he was less scary, but he knew a lot about Ron and his family somehow. He’d heard the name Pettigrew before…in the paper. He’d been the one to betray the Potter’s to You-Know-Who. For the first time since Ginny died, he really wanted to see Harry. He’d defeated the Dark Lord at least twice already, surely, he could save him?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Blaise laughed with the others as they chatted while sitting in the dining hall. He was so glad he had convinced his Mother to allow him to switch schools. He’d seen how Hogwarts had changed since Potter left and he hadn’t liked it at all. Without Potter as a rallying point for the Light, Malfoy and his elk had been gaining power and influence and the teachers were doing nothing to stop it.

 

There were no Houses here, nothing to divide him from the others his age and he had been happy to make actual friends, not just political allies. Besides, Sanctus was a Monarchy, he didn’t need to worry about politics here. Potter was actually a pretty decent King so far. He didn’t put on airs or expect deferential treatment. His Mom was even enjoying living here, no one looked at her funny for her many marriages and maybe she could be happy since she wouldn’t have to defend herself or Blaise from her husband here.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The year moved on, but as June came closer tension mounted. The DMLE was keeping a watch around the area where Riddle Manor should be, despite opposition from the Minister’s office. At Harry’s suggestion, Amelia had sent a team into the nearby graveyard where they had found the Riddle family and replaced the contents of the graves after Bill and his team had narrowed the rituals down to ones needing the bones of a family member. She was still kicking herself for not thinking of that herself.

 

Dumbledore was still hanging onto his position by a thread, if they didn’t get Weasley back alive he would be finished. He had very little support left anywhere, even the school. The mess of Harry being entered into the Tournament under his nose hadn’t helped either. The Tournament had one Task to go, scheduled the same day they believed Riddle would make his move. The Second Task had come close to ending in a political disaster as both daughters of the head of the Bureau de la Justice Magique came close to dying. As part Veela they were more susceptible under water, their magic weaker. Fleur had nearly drowned, saved by Cedric, while her sister Gabrielle had been her hostage. The enchanted sleep kept the others safe while the poor child ended up suffering badly from hypothermia, she almost froze to death after an hour in the lake in the middle of February.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The whole family sat in the Potter House, gathered around a Wizarding Wireless to listen to the international commentary on the Third Task while watching the currently dark communications mirror. Today was the day. None of them liked being unable to help but they had to leave it in Amelia’s hands.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They remained utterly still as the sun began to set, any movement would disturb the spells they hid behind. Everyone on the team had been fully briefed and yes, many were terrified, but they would do their jobs. A child’s life and the safety of their world depended on them.

 

Bill was tense, hands balled into fists, as he waited. His job was simple, grab Ron and run. leave the fighting to the Aurors, Hit Wizards and yes, even two Unspeakables. He was waiting beside Amelia Bones herself, that had been the cause of a lot of arguments, but she had insisted on being present. If she came before the Wizengamot with an eye witness account only an idiot would try and say she was mistaken.

 

They all practically held their breath as a hunched form approached, dragging a massive cauldron over to Tom Riddle Snr’s grave. He’d changed a lot, but he was still obviously Peter Pettigrew. It was starting.

 

_TBC...._


	12. ch12

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Ch10 – fixed the name of the island he put Slinky on to Isla Muerta._

**Chapter 12**

The cauldron was moved into place by the Riddle grave, a fire lit beneath it before various ingredients were added. Then Pettigrew returned to the warded area, leaving them to wait as darkness fell. As the full moon began to rise Pettigrew returned, pulling a skinny form along with him and Amelia grabbed Bill’s shoulder to make sure he stayed down for now. Seconds later another man appeared, cradling something in his arms. Ron was secured to the grave stone while the bundle was dropped into the cauldron. Amelia let go of Bill and gave the signal right as Crouch cut off his own hand, dropping it into the cauldron.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bill bolted at full speed towards where his baby brother was as the Aurors swarmed out from hiding. He ignored them as planned, relieved when one attacked Pettigrew and he quickly used a cutting curse to the back of the stone Ron was tied to, freeing him. To his fear his brother collapsed. Then he was rounding the stone and scooping up the gangling form before turning and running to the edge of the wards where he activated the portkey, depositing them in the Aurors medical ward where he handed his brother to the Healers. He bent over, breathing heavily and waved off the approaching Healer. “I’m fine, just winded.” He moved to the side, watching as they worked to check Ron over, terrified for his brother.

 

He only looked away when the rest of the team arrived, minus the Unspeakables. There were three bodies on stretchers, four walking wounded and one living prisoner who looked terrified and cowed, Pettigrew. It wasn’t hard to work out that Crouch had gone down fighting, he was a fanatic.

 

“How is he?” Amelia asked and Bill shrugged, they hadn’t spoken to him yet, so he moved to help get the injured Aurors settled.

 

Finally, a Healer approached him. “Mr. Weasley?”

 

“Bill, how is my brother?”

 

“Malnourished although he was fed some. Wherever he was kept was cold and damp, his lungs are congested, and he has some mild hypothermia. We will be transferring him to St Mungo’s now that he is stable, if you wish to inform the rest of your family?”

 

“He’ll recover?” Bill asked and the Healer hesitated. “Will he?”

 

“He should, although there are no guarantees. So long as his lungs clear he will recover, his body temperature is already increasing so that is not a worry. We are unsure of his mental state after so long in captivity.”

 

Bill nodded. “Thank you.” He watched as they moved Ron to the hospital and then left himself, going to find a Floo to call his parents.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They cheered as Cedric was announced as the winner of the Tournament, everyone liked Cedric, he was such a genuine person. Hogwarts could do with some positive press after all of the troubles of the last four years. They listened as the prize was awarded and then turned it off, not interested in the speeches and then the room was silent as they waited to hear from Amelia. After what felt like an eternity the mirror finally activated to reveal a tired but happy Amelia Bones.

 

“We’ve got them. Ron Weasley has been transferred to St Mungo’s for treatment, but they are optimistic for his chances. Crouch Jnr refused to be taken alive, but we have Pettigrew for trial.”

 

“And on our side?” Sirius asked and she sighed.

 

“Two dead Aurors, several wounded but all will live.”

 

“What about Voldemort?” Harry asked in concern.

 

“The Unspeakables had the…thing we found.”

 

“Thanks for telling us, go get some rest,” Sirius told her, and she laughed.

 

“Reports first. I’ll speak with you later.” With that the mirror went dark.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Arthur rushed into the ward with Molly just in front of him, looking around till he spotted Bill standing from a chair beside an occupied bed.

 

“Mum, Dad,” he called, and Arthur moved to embrace his eldest, seeing how tired he looked.

 

Molly rushed past them to the bed where she knelt and held Ron’s hand in hers, stroking his messy, long, hair.

 

“He’ll be okay Mum,” Bill offered, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, sit in the chair.”

 

Arthur moved the chair and they got it in her as she cried. Arthur moved to look down at his youngest, seeing how thin he was. He tried to focus on the good, they had Ron back alive after months of uncertainty and fear. Anything else could wait.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat in a bunker on Isla Sorna, watching a pack of raptors as they cared for their eggs. It was amazing to see how different they already were from the raptors InGen had bred for the park. InGen’s raptors were highly modified from real Velociraptors, not just in the massive size inaccuracy either. More recent research also showed that the real thing had been rather dumb which really made him wonder just what Wu and the other scientists had been up to. The ones bred for the park had also lacked feathers, although those were starting to show up now as the animals were left to live and evolve on their own. Even the proportions of their limbs to bodies was off. Some of it could be due to the incomplete DNA that had been filed with frog and reptile DNA, but he still thought they looked more like Deinonychus or Utahraptor. Harry was glad they were shifting to be more realistic, he preferred it, it made them feel more real.

 

Maybe he was hiding a little, but he didn’t want to deal with everyone at the moment. Ron was alive and it was a big relief to know his once best friend hadn’t been killed. It was just hard. Ron blamed him for Ginny’s death, but Harry knew it wasn’t. The person who gave her that diary and Riddle, they were to blame. Ron had been his first male friend; he’d thought he was like what a sibling might be. He tried not to blame Ron for his anger, it was easier to be angry at Harry than a ghost or even Ginny herself for not telling anyone about the diary. It didn’t mean he liked being the focus of the redheads anger. Maybe what he’d been through would help him grow up, not that he would wish what he’d been through on anyone.

 

It left him pondering a question…offering the Weasley’s a place in Sanctus. He’d do it for Bill and the twins in a shot. It was the other family members that made him hesitate, mainly Ron, Percy and their Mother.  If he invited them he knew Mrs Weasley would try and take over and treat them like her kids, but he looked to Andromeda, Ted, Sirius and Remus for that sort of thing while Hermione had her parents. Really all the adults were family. With Charlie coming…maybe he could offer the family a home on Isla Muerta with the people working at the Reserve. With magic the school commute for Ron and the twins would be fine, as would Bills’ to Gringotts.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Remus sat on the balcony nursing a cup of tea when he smelt her approaching. He was very aware of her scent, had ben from the beginning. There were no laws here to keep him from marrying or having children but that didn’t change what he was, how dangerous he could be. Not to mention he was considerably older than her. Why would she be interested in him? She took the seat beside him, holding her own mug of hot chocolate and he glanced over to find her watching him with a small smile.

 

“Enjoying the peace?” she asked teasingly, and he nodded, he always felt tongue-tied around her. She put her mug down and shifted to face him. “Remus…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you like me?” she asked, and he froze.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius made sure he was flat against the wall, keeping out of sight, as he listened to his baby cousin and best friend. He practically had his fingers crossed that Remus wouldn’t muck this out of some stupid feeling of worthlessness. Hermione walked into the room and frowned so he put his finger to his lips, and she walked over to see what was so interesting before shaking her head and heading to the library.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Remus blinked in shock, staring into purple eyes only centimetres away. Had she really…she grinned and leant in again, yep, she had, and she was doing it again…kissing him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry was sad to see Dr Grant and Sattler leave but they did have a dig to get back to. Summer holidays were before them and they were all looking forward to the break. They’d heard more from Amelia and the idea of some creepy fake baby thing holding Voldemort’s soul was very disgusting. But they were keeping it alive until they could destroy all of the Horcruxes’ with Gringotts teams helping. No one knew of the one in Harry, but Andy and Bill were confident they would be able to remove it over the summer. Once that was done, Harry’s part in things should be done. Charlie and his friends had begun moving dragons onto Isla Muerta, the island much bigger than it appeared on any map thanks to magic. Slinky was very happy there too and got along well with the dragons.

 

On the mundane side of things, the paperwork had finally been filed to let the world know there was a new island nation. As much as they didn’t want to, they needed to build up their own navy in order to help secure their waters. Thankfully, they had two ex-armed forces members among the parents who had moved and taken citizenship. One had even been a Colonel in his day, it may be the wrong branch, but he did have connection. They wouldn’t be top of the line ships, but they didn’t need them. they just needed ships able to repel poachers and sightseers to keep the islands secure.

 

Work began on a luxury resort on Isla Pena since it was too small to do too much with. It would be a good way to bring in revenue until they got the Park up and running. There would be no obvious magic on Pena and Nublar so that they could have guests without spreading the knowledge of magic outside their nation, not until the world was truly ready. The village on Isla Muerta was done and the people moving in, in the end an invite to the whole Weasley family had been offered, along with places in the school for those still attending. Bill had admitted that Molly had fought the move tooth and nail but with him and Charlie praising the Island and the twins desperate to attend, Arthur had agreed to the move. None of the newcomers knew who the King was yet, and Harry wasn’t looking forward to them finding out.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry lay in the circle, naked, as runes were painted onto his skin by goblins. Thankfully the air was warm so he wasn’t shivering because that could mess things up. Finally, they were done, and the ritual began. Harry was soon clenching his jaw, refusing to scream as his head felt like it was going to explode.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

All Sirius could do was watch as his godson writhed on the floor, blood flowing from his scar. He was sure he could hear his teeth grinding from where he stood as his jaw clenched on a scream. It killed him to be able to do nothing but watch but any interference could kill Harry as they worked to separate the two souls fully. Harry’s back arched and he screamed in utter agony before a cloud of darkness poured from his scar and screamed as well before fading away. Harry slumped, unconscious and Andy moved to his side to check him over.

 

“He’s alive,” she called, and Sirius slumped in relief.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Unspeakables startled as the homunculus screamed and writhed before it’s body dissolved into nothingness, no soul fleeing from it. In another section of their Department, an orb went dark.

 

_TBC…_


	13. ch13

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 13**

Harry stood on the balcony, resting his hands on the rail as he looked out over the island, so much had happened since he had signed the paperwork for the islands. Voldemort had been truly dead for almost three years now, Dumbledore was locked away in prison, although word was that his health was in very rapid decline now. The old fool had refused to believe, even when shown the darkened prophecy orb, and so he had come after Harry, insisting he had to die for Riddle to pass on. That had been the first test of their security and it had held up admirably, to a point. By the time the once great wizard had broken through, he’d been weakened enough that Harry and Hermione had managed to take him down, together. The goblins had happily taken charge of Dumbledore since they didn’t have a court system up at that point, although they did have a prison. Britain had tried to demand his release but there wasn’t a lot they could do. It had ended up with Harry being revealed as King of the Sanctus Islands. That had caused an uproar in the Magical World, not just Britain.

 

Originally, they hadn’t planned for his identity to come to light until after his seventeenth birthday, but the Dumbledore situation had forced their hand. Thankfully they were established enough to stand as a nation, they now how some trade agreements with other countries, mostly central American and Caribbean ones, although they did some limited trade with the magical side of the USA. Basically, nearby countries who needed the help they could give in exchange for raw materials and even extra hands and one of the few countries who had begun opening up more and accepting non magicals.

 

Work had begun on a new Jurassic Park, still on Isla Nublar. They had used wards first and then fences to cut off a section of the island, down near the lagoon, and work had begun there on various buildings, such as the control room, security offices, labs and workers accommodation. The dinosaurs were being left to roam since there was no reason to lock them away in enclosures. The park was still many years away from opening and there was still a lot of legal red tape with InGen to go through, but it was a good start. They hadn’t done anything Isla Sorna, leaving it as only a nature preserve, though Harry was considering opening it to limited scientific visits.

 

He was still dating Hermione and he had plans for his seventeenth birthday that involved a nice velvet box. Neville had started dating Luna last year and to everyone’s shock, Blaise and Kelly had hit it off as friends and everyone was wondering how that would evolve as she got older, a four year age gap was nothing to a magical with their extended lifespans. Harry was a Godfather now, Remus and Nym had married just before his sixteenth birthday, little Teddy had been born six months ago, already showing signs of his Mother’s gifts and not his Father’s curse, something they were all grateful for. Sirius had dated twice but seemed happy as a bachelor. In two months he’d be hosting a wedding as Alan and Ellie were finally tying the knot. Everyone agreed that is was about time, Harry had assumed they were married when they first met because of how close they were.

 

Things had been going well, although the InGen board, specifically Peter Ludlow, John Hammond’s nephew, was stirring things up, trying to take over from his Uncle. For now they were watching and waiting, Ian had called it giving him enough rope to hang himself. It was obvious he wanted to exploit the dinosaurs and finish the small park in San Diego. Harry only owned the land, InGen owned the dinosaurs. Theoretically, it wasn’t a problem since between them, Harry and John owned the majority shares in the company…unless John was removed from the board in a way that didn’t enact his will. Harry wasn’t sure what he thought of the Masrani’s, but he was sure he could work with Simon better than Peter. He didn’t like thinking about John dying, they didn’t see each other much in person, emails and video calls didn’t count, but he was still almost like a grandfather and he knew it was really going to hurt.

 

“Planning on coming?” Hermione called and he turned, smiling at her with flowers braided into her hair and a lightweight dress on, one definite plus to living here was the lack of cold weather.

 

“I suppose I should,” he mock grumbled, and she laughed, swatting at him. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. “Happy New Year’s.”

 

“Happy New Years, now come on,” she grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs to join the others in the short trip into town for the yearly fireworks. He spotted Bill with Fleur Delacour and grinned at them, that had been a surprise. They had met through Gringotts and had been dating for over a year now, Mrs Weasley apparently wasn’t very happy about it, which was why they alternated between France and here, not Isla Muerta where the Weasley family had lived since seven months after Ron’s rescue. Mrs Weasley had chosen to home school Ron, too frightened to send him over to a school on another island, although a school for the children on Muerta had recently opened since they now had the numbers to support it. Harry could honestly say he didn’t miss the Weasley’s in his life at all, he had his own family. He chatted with the twins occasionally, they had opened a joke shop in town and were doing well for themselves. Charlie worked as head dragon keeper on Muerta, so he saw him on business. Percy had left, gone back to Britain to work for the Ministry under Minister Bones.

 

Harry laughed when a squirming Godson was deposited in his arms so that his parents could enjoy a quick New Years midnight kiss.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Sire!” A voice called and Harry activated the vibrating mirror, worried since it was coming from a patrol vessel.

 

“What is it?” he asked as the image cleared to reveal Captain Miller.

 

“The proximity wards for Isla Sorna have been breached,” he reported crisply, and Harry swore softly.

 

“What kind of vessel?” he stood from his desk as he asked.

 

“Just coming into visual range now Sir, it appears to be a pleasure yacht.”

 

“Hail them and prep a landing team in case, I’m on my way.”

 

“Sire?”

 

Harry grinned. “Gets me out of paperwork.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Fabulous! Thank you Geoffrey." Deidre Bowman smiled.

 

"You're welcome." The crew member nodded and put the wine bottle back into the bucket to keep it cool.

 

"We'll also take a bottle of red, as well. Thank you,” she told him

 

Geoffrey picked up the full fluke and began to walk away. "Certainly." He walked over to Mr. Bowman.

 

Paul sat in a heavily padded wooden chase lounge reading a newspaper, but he looked up as Geoffrey handed him the fluke of wine. "Thank you, Bernard."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Another yacht crew member walked up to little Cathy Bowman with a tray of sandwiches, bending down to offer her one.

 

She took it with a smile, "Thank You." Cathy began to walk along the shore.

 

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Deidre called after her.

 

"Eating my sandwich."

 

"You'll ruin your appetite, darling. We're having prawns, your favourite."

 

"I don't like prawns!" She turned back to call back to her Mother before skipping along the sand, enjoying the beach.

 

"Now darling, don't wander off."

 

Paul looked up from his newspaper with a grim face, disturbed. Lowering his fluke, he peered over at his wife and smirked. "For God's sake, leave her alone, Deidre,” he called before looking back down at his paper.

 

"Sweetheart, we'll play with your ball,” Deidre tried.

 

"Mother, don't be so annoying!" She continued to walk off, leaving her mother behind.

 

Deidre stood, dumbfounded. She turned around and walked over to her husband, who was still sitting on the wooden lounge. A huge ocean wave crashed into a rock far behind them, sending a huge bulge of white water shooting into the air. The yacht crew continued to work around them. "Darling, what about snakes?"

 

"There aren't any snakes on the beach. Just let her enjoy herself for once."

 

She considered the idea, and began to walk away. She walked over to the small table with the bottle holder and empty fluke setting on top. She looked up and called to a crew member. "Edward!"

 

"Yes ma'am?"

 

The group fell silent as a sound reached them, looking back at the sea to see a speedboat approaching, painted grey like most naval vessels were. It pulled up into the shallows and Deidre gasped as the occupants jumped out, all dressed in uniforms and armed.

 

“What’s going on? Who are you?” Paul asked, glancing at the members of the yacht’s crew, they weren’t trained to take on pirates or anything.

 

“Captain Miller, Sanctus Navy. You crossed into restricted waters several miles back.”

 

“Sanctus? Never heard of it, what sort of trick are you playing?”

 

“None,” a new voice spoke up, a young man with a fading British accent stepped forward, the men around him going on alert. “The Sanctus Islands have been a sovereign nation for the last five years. All six islands are under our jurisdiction.”

 

That was when a child’s scream filled the air and the man took off running down the beach, the sailors with him. They came around a bend to see a girl with a swarm of Compsognathus all over her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry paid no attention to the sound of the Mother screaming in terror at the sight, racing forward, an arm wrapping around the girl as he lifted her clear into the air, throwing them both backwards and away from the dinosaurs while the sailors grabbed stun batons and shoved the animals back, the group quickly fleeing due to the number of larger attackers. Gunfire on this island would be…unwise. Harry scrambled up, the child in his arms as she cried, whimpering in pain. “Call the ship, get the medic on standby,” Harry ordered and one of the men pulled his radio. “You, get back to your ship and follow us,” he told one of the crewmembers who glanced at the Father before nodding. “Come on,” he began jogging back as the Mother sobbed into the Fathers arms even as they followed back to their boat. Harry had been dreading the day something like this happened. Even with the wards and navy, no security was foolproof. But why did it have to be a kid hurt? Could have been worse though, she could have been attacked by a raptor pack.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius looked up as his Godson stalked into the Council Room. “What happened?”

 

“A family on a pleasure cruise decided to spend some time on the beautiful beaches of Isla Sorna,” Harry answered tightly as he took his seat and Hermione gasped.

 

“Was anyone hurt?”

 

“Their ten year old daughter was attacked by Compsognathus. She’ll be alright, the medics healed her, and she’s been given some Dreamless Sleep disguised as a sedative. This is what we’ve been dreading,” he admitted tiredly, and Hermione squeezed his hand.

 

“What sort of situation is this, legally?” Ian asked, leaning forward.

 

Ted frowned in thought. “Technically, they were illegally in our waters and on an island that is off limits. They could argue not enough measures were in place to alert travels of that fact. But any navigational data should have shown this area as not being in international waters. There is also the fact that the animals that wounded her belong to InGen.”

 

Harry sighed, “I already called and alerted Uncle John. The family and their yacht are here for at least tonight while we decide what to do.”

 

“This could be the chance to allow certain parties that rope?” Ted suggested and Harry blinked, looking at the others to see their reactions to that.

 

Remus was frowning, considering but eventually nodded while Nym shook her head, playfully pouting at her husband when she realised they had disagreed. Sirius laughed at them but nodded. Hermione and Emma both shook their heads while Dan hesitated before nodding.

 

Ian was torn, part of him wanted to give a very firm no, he didn’t like what they had learned of Ludlow and he didn’t trust what he would do…but this was a situation where they had at least some control. Not that control and dinosaurs were two ideas that went together. “Agreed,” he finally offered.

 

Harry watched every reaction, knowing the most informed were coming from Ian and Nym, as the only two to have been there during the park incident. He really wished a certain pair of doctors were there, but they were busy with wedding plans. If Ludlow did as they feared and tried to take animals off the island, that would mean people on the ground outside of the bunkers. Was it worth the risk? All they needed was for a team to be sent without seeking permission, as soon as they hit the ground they could arrest them and deal with Ludlow and cronies. “Agreed,” he finally said and then went to make the call to let John Hammond know. It was dangerous but they would have armed forces in every bunker, ready to move the instant they landed. They’d had a few years now to work out ways to deal with most of the dinosaurs, T-rex included. The biggest danger would be the raptors, but no team was going to land that far inland right at the start. They could do this and deal with Ludlow and those who thought like him.

 

_TBC…_


	14. ch14

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 14**

Ian took a deep breath and rang the bell. He would stick to the plan that had been worked out and hope it ended well. Ludlow didn’t know what had been happening on the islands, the board only knew the lease was no longer with the Costa Rican government.

 

“Who shall I tell Mr. Hammond is calling?” The Butler who opened the door asked.

 

“Ian Malcolm. I've been summoned,” he answered and was allowed into the foyer, looking around. He much preferred the airy feeling of places back on the islands. He heard footsteps above him on the stairs and glanced up, smiling as he spotted two teenagers.

 

“Dr Malcolm!” Tim called down happily, racing down the stairs.

 

“Hello, Dr Malcolm,” Lex walked down more slowly but her grin was just as big.

 

“Kids, kids.” He hugged them both. “It's so great to see you.” They’d only managed the one visit to the islands since Harry had bought them. Harry had seen them more recently when he’d come to visit John but other than that, there had been some emails from them. “It's so great to see you. Look at you.” He grinned at them.

 

“You came to see Grandpa?” Lex asked, brushing back now very long hair. She looked very different in a summer dress than she had in her shorts and top when they’d first met.

 

“Yeah, he called me. Do you know what it's about?” He asked as if he didn’t know but he doubted the kids were in on the plan. “I don't, either. This joint's kind of creepy, isn't it?” he asked, catching the look the two kids exchanged, no longer happy and he frowned. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Well, not exactly,” Lex admitted warily.

 

“Dr Malcolm,” a voice called, and Ian turned to look up the stairs. “Dr Malcolm. Here to share a few campfire stories with my uncle?”

 

“Making up more cover stories?” Ian shot back. “You lied about the deaths

of two people. You misinformed the public about what happened.”

 

“That’s your version of the truth.”

 

“There are no "versions" of the truth,” he snapped. “InGen can't keep spewing out...”

 

“InGen is my responsibility now and I will jealously defend its interests,” Ludlow smirked.

 

“Yours? What about Mr. Hammond?”

 

“It is our board of directors I must face, not my uncle. Trust me, your problems

are about to be rendered moot. In a few weeks' time, they'll be long forgotten.”

 

Ian grabbed his arm as he went to walk pass him.

 

“Not by me.”

 

“Careful,” he pulled Ian’s hand off. “This suit cost more than your education.” With that he left the house and Ian watched him go before heading upstairs to see John.

 

He entered the room and frowned at the medical equipment. “Have you seen the doctors on the island?” he asked, and John chuckled.

 

“There’s no cure for old age,” John struggled up and Ian moved to help him.

 

“The bait’s been taken then?” Ian asked and John nodded.

 

“The board has used the incident to take control of InGen from me,” John sighed and sat at his desk. “I hope this works.”

 

“Me too, there is too much at stake,” Ian agreed, patting his shoulder.

 

“And how is your lady?” John teased and Ian chuckled.

 

“Back from another trip to Africa studying lions, and she jumped at the chance to help out little charade. So, who are the two lunatics you conned into this?”

 

“It was hard to convince them of what they would see...in the end had to use my chequebook,” he chuckled but handed over the two files. “But there's Nick van Owen, a video documentarian...and Eddie Carr, who's a field equipment expert since you won’t be using Sanctus equipment for this.”

 

“Right, the teams are ready to go on our signal,” Ian confirmed and then sighed, shaking his head.

 

“You’re concerned.” John stare at him and he nodded.

 

“I know I agreed to this, to ensure the protection of the islands and the animals but there is no way to guarantee safety.”

 

John nodded, what could he say to that? He had seen how one small thing going wrong could cause catastrophe at the park, they were going to an island with no fences this time and while there would be armed men in bunkers in case help was needed anything could happen.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked at the message and the stood up to look out his window. All was ready. He wondered if it was necessary…but he’d seen Ludlow’s type before, especially among magicals, looking for the quick and easy fix. He though the dinosaurs were his way to fame and fortune. He had to be dealt with in a way that would ensure he couldn’t cause further trouble and trespassing on Harry’s land would do that. The penalty for doing so was rather harsh, if fully followed. Ludlow would be spending several years in gaol, and would also have to be a very substantial fine, and that was only so long as no people or animals were harmed. They had let the family off with just a fine, none of them wanting to further punish them after the attack on their daughter.

 

He wanted to be part of one of the teams going but everyone he loved had vetoed that idea in a heartbeat. Sometimes being King sucked, he could do a lot but some things he had to say no to. He couldn’t take foolish risks; he had a nation depending on him after all. He had a will drawn up, should anything happen to him before he married or had children Sanctus would have a Queen. That didn’t mean he could unnecessary risks just because he wanted to. Being sensible was all part of growing up.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“So how bad do we think this is going to be?” Sirius asked as he watched Ian and Sarah get ready. They would be portkeying back to the mainland to meet the other two members of the ‘team’ and then arriving back by boat. They should still beat whatever team InGen sent. They would be there to document what they did, or tried to do, before the teams moved int to arrest them.

 

“If everything goes to plan there should be no problems,” Ian snorted.

 

“Says the Chaotician. I’m just glad we talked Harry out of taking part.”

 

“He loves the dinosaurs, I’m almost surprised he listened,” Ian admitted as he shouldered his pack.

 

“Be careful, you’ve already been chewed on once.”

 

“I’ll keep him safe,” Sarah grinned and kissed Ian briefly. With that the portkey activated, whisking them away to the US and Sirius headed back to the Palace and the control room there. He settled in at his desk and activated his console, keeping an eye on their airspace and the ocean around them since they didn’t know which method InGen would be using. The navy had been alerted to allow both groups through and the broom squads would remain out of sight should they be spotted approaching.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You coming along?” Ian asked as they followed Eddie through the warehouse where the equipment was being tested. As far as he knew, they were going to create a photo record of the dinosaurs.

 

“I don't usually, but I can't resist,” Eddie admitted as a van pulled in and another man got out, dressed for hiking.

 

“Thanks for the two-minute warning,” the newcomer shot a glare at Eddie who shrugged. The timetable had bene moved up because of how quickly Ludlow had moved.

 

“Nick van Owen, Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding. Nick's our photographer.”

 

“You do wildlife photography?” Sarah asked as he began unloading his equipment.

 

“Wildlife, combat, you name it. When I was with Nightline, I was in Rwanda, Chechnya, Bosnia. I do volunteer work for Greenpeace once in a while,” he grinned at her.

 

That was a pretty impressive resume. “What drew you to Greenpeace?” Ian asked.

 

“Women,” Nick smirked. “Greenpeace is 80-percent female.”

 

“Noble.”

 

“Noble was last year. This year I'm getting paid. Hammond's check cleared, or I wouldn't go on this wild-goose chase.”

 

“You're going to the only place where the geese chase you,” Ian called after him in warning as he went to store his gear in the trailer they were taking. He shook his head. “They have no clue.”

 

“Neither did I, not really,” Sarah offered. She’d been to both islands, safely in the bunkers or behind the new fences. Despite all of her study, nothing had prepared her for seeing a real, living, dinosaur. “How’d Kelly take this trip?”

 

“Not happy. She’s staying with the Lovegood’s so at least she’ll have fun.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Here they come,” Harry commented as the ship appeared at the edge of their territory.

 

“Conformed, it’s Dr Malcolm’s group,” Captain Miller’s voice came from his mirror, his ship shadowing the incoming ship. “Course should bring them in at the lagoon of Isla Sorna.”

 

“Right on schedule,” Sirius nodded.

 

“Can we get ears and eyes on the deck?” Harry asked and soon an image appeared of the deck, showing Ian and the equipment man on the deck. Soon, audio kicked in as well.

 

_“Lindstradt air rifle. Fires a subsonic Fluger dart. I loaded it with enhanced venom from Conus purpurascens: South Sea cone shell, most powerful neurotoxin in the world. Acts within 0.002 of a second. Faster than nerve-conduction velocity. So the animal's down before it even feels the dart.”_

 

 _“Is there an antidote?”_ That was Ian’s voice.

 

_“Like if you shot yourself in the foot? Don't do that. You'd be dead before you realised it.”_

 

They watched as the cameraman and one of the crew approached the other two.

 

_“He says he's unloading us here. He won't go further up the river. He's heard too many stories. He'll drop us off and anchor offshore.”_

_“What kind of stories?”_ Ian asked and they were all curious what the more local people thought.

 

 _“Stories of fishermen that came too close to the island and never returned,”_ was the answer which earnt several frowns, they turned fishing boats back, they did not make them disappear. The captain spoke in Spanish, too quietly for them to pick up to translate. _“He has a radio. He has a satellite phone. When you need him, call and he'll be here in two hours. But he will not stay here. He won't stay anywhere near these islands.”_

 

Well that was very interesting and worrying. They would need to look more carefully into the various fishermen. It took another hour before the received confirmation from one of the island teams that Ian and co had landed safely and were on the move.

 

For two days the team moved safely along the perimeter of the island, Ian and Sarah ensuring they stayed clear of carnivore territory.

 

 _“Harry!”_ the call came in from one of the air squads, led by Oliver Wood.

 

“What’ve you got?”

 

_“A fleet of military choppers heading for Isla Sorna, they’ve got various vehicles hanging from them and they all say InGen on the side.”_

“Keep out of sight but watch them.”

 

 _“Understood,”_ Oliver answered, and Harry watched the squad’s marker move on the map.

 

“Call Ian and alert him,” Harry ordered, and Sirius activated the right mirror.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ian slipped his mirror away and left the trailer, waiting to see if they would hear the choppers.

 

“What's that sound?” Nick called after a while and they looked up, spotting the choppers.

 

Eddie pulled out his binoculars and frowned. “I don't get it. It says InGen on the side of that chopper! Why would Hammond send two teams?”

 

“Doesn't he trust us? We’ve barely started,” Nick grumbled.

 

Sarah glanced at Ian; this was it.

 

“Let’s go see,” Ian announced, and they took off in the jeep in the direction the choppers were going, eventually abandoning it to move up into the rocks to see what was happening. “This is why Hammond was in a hurry to get you here. He knew they were coming.”

 

“My God, they are well-organised. Those are major-league toys,” Eddie whispered, impressed.

 

“So they actually want to build another park here? After what you said happened on the other island?” Nick asked in concern.

 

“They're not building anything. They're taking these animals out of here. Back to the mainland,” Sarah answered, pointing out the truck with transport cages.

 

“We have to stop them,” Nick watched them as they took down another dinosaur.

 

“We don’t have to lift a finger,” Ian admitted, pointing into the tree line and they focused the binoculars there, seeing figures in black moving. “Let’s just say they forget to say please before landing,” he smirked.

 

_TBC…_

 

 


End file.
